The Influence of love
by swornbyloki
Summary: Lira is naught but a librarian, but Loki seems to find her both attractive and interesting; so what is it about her that would change the God of Mischief's life forever?
1. Chapter 1

**first chapter guys, here we go!**

chapter 1: Unexpected encounters

Lira traced her finger down the book's spine, relishing in the texture of the hard cover book. The golden words emblazoned on its cover left little dents, more apparent if one ran their hands over its cover. She plucked it deftly from its space in the wall and held it to her chest. The cool surface calmed her and helped slow the thoughts spinning erratically in her mind. Perhaps if she read a little she'd forget how horrid her day had been.

It had all started as usual; she'd awoken, gotten dressed and headed out of the palace walls, making her way to the servant's dining room. Breakfast had been rushed, and then she'd made her way here, preparing herself for a hard day of dusting the palace's pretty much untouched library shelves, stacking unread books and cleaning whitewashed walls until they shone. But she'd quickly been pulled away from her usual routine by Hera. The elderly librarian had wanted to go to market and buy some herbs for her poultices. Of course Lira hadn't any choice but to pack away her tools and follow Hera out of the palace grounds.

Lira had never liked the market. There was far too much bustle and activity, not to mention the noise that surrounded her like an invisible shroud. No, Lira didn't like the market one bit. It was only because Hera had asked that she'd even considered it, for any other person, she'd have gracefully declined. She hadn't the heart to reject Hera, who'd been the only person anything like a mother to her.

Everything had gone well, Hera had her ingredients, however much they had cost, and Lira was content with the work they had managed to finish, though itching to return to the palace and carry on with her usual work, then settle down to read a little. It was on the return home that sent shivers up her spine to recall. Just before the market there was a density of forest stretching almost three kilometres in length and a mile in width. All in all, it wasn't a large expanse of forest, and to those that had been through the well worn path more than once would have easily crossed through without as much as a shiver.

Lira herself had never feared the forest. In fact, it was where she spent most of her spare time, making her way down to the secluded area clutching a book she'd borrowed from the library. No one missed them anyhow; the library was hardly touched by cleaners let alone royalty.

But that day alone with Hera had sent fear straight into the depths of her soul. What she'd seen had never been witnessed by anyone but themselves (according to Hera). A beast, easily over 10 feet tall, with glowing red eyes had shown itself amidst the green foliage. It looked so out of place in the forest that Lira wondered how she'd never noticed it before they crossed paths. It was the colour of ice, a deep unearthly blue that seemed to pulsate within the beast. Its hand was clenched into a frozen dagger, shards protruding at odd angles, but sharp nonetheless. The Frost Giant's sunken eyes had glowed red with hatred, the colour of blood as Lira had looked up in shock. Hera had howled in fear as her mind registered the monstrosity before them, pushing Lira ahead and yelling,

"Go to the palace, get help from the Allfather! QUICKLY!"

So Lira had run, with all the strength she contained in her slim body (which was a surprisingly large amount – Lira was known for her speed) to the palace gates, bursting through the doors in less than a few seconds. She'd looked around wildly, eyes wide in fear.

"I need the Allfather!" she'd panted at the nearest guard, who'd looked at her queerly before pointing down the corridor.

Lira had never been in the royal hall before today. She'd never had any reason too; she was naught but a servant in a world full of servants, dedicating her life to working for the king. It was not much but it was a life.

Her heart had raced in fear as she'd burst into the hall, flinging the doors open unceremoniously. Swivelling her head around wildly she looked for the king, or someone who was related to the king. Her frantic eyes had fallen on the youngest prince, Loki and without so much as a coherent thought before moving, she'd ran over to him.

Lowering her eyes respectfully she'd recounted the events, her words running into each other in her hurry to get them out.

"Hera – frost giant, help – the forest, need – help – "

"Now now, slow down girl!" she'd stopped immediately as his silky voice cascaded onto her. She'd never seen the youngest prince before, though she'd heard a lot of him; and the thought crossed her mind that she may have been reckless and rude, barging into his private hallway like this, without so much as a bow. _Am I utterly crazy? _She'd felt her face get hot as she dropped to the floor like a rag doll, shivering violently from adrenaline and embarrassment.

"Pray tell, what are you doing grovelling like that on the floor?"

His voice washed over her, and she nearly forgot why she'd barged in. _That voice…_sure, he was a prince of mischief, lies and deceit (yes she'd been told that), but nobody had ever mentioned how irresistible his voice sounded, how the light on his prominent cheekbones made him look godly, how his emerald eyes were so…_green. _With a jolt of self consciousness she'd realised that she'd been staring at him, _and he'd caught her watching! _ She almost expected him to yell at her disrespect, but instead he gently set down the monster of a book he'd been reading and tilted her chin up.

"Now, what's wrong?"

The feel of his fingers on her chin had sent a course of erratic pleasure through her and her eyes glazed over as she met his emerald ones. _Why on earth was he so attractive? Wasn't the God of Mischief supposed to be wicked and – and …_

"Are you going to answer me or just sit there? Not a moment ago you were fighting to slow the words pouring out of you, now you are as silent as a kitten."

The feel of his fingers had lingered on her skin even as he drew his hand away, sighing with one eyebrow raised, awaiting her answer. She'd shaken her head, trying to clear the fog that had threatened to veil all rational thought. She took a deep breath and let it out before beginning.

"Hera and I were returning from the market, and we were just crossing the forest – "

"Hera is another of your fellow servants is she not?" Loki interrupted.

_What? Why do the details matter? My friend is going to become Frost Giant food if we don't hurry up! _"Yes, um – there was this Frost Giant and he attacked us. Please, I need help – she'll die."

She'd snuck a glance up at his pale face, and then quickly looked down again as his piercing eyes cut through her. He seemed to be deliberating whether Hera was worth saving, because after what seemed like hours he rose from his chair and walked towards the door, telling her to follow over his shoulder.

She'd risen shakily from the wooden floor and followed the trail his billowing cape made, trying not to let her mind wander to how his raven hair would feel through her fingers. Finally they made it into the throne room, where the Allfather had risen abruptly from his chair.

"Father this servant girl has brought some story about a Frost Giant."

Lira had felt her cheeks flush angrily at his remark. _Did he think her so desperate for attention that she would make up something like this?_

She curtsied as the Allfather rose from his golden throne and descended the stairs. "Is this true?"

"Yes – please, sir, if – if I may, she's in grave danger sir, and so is the whole of Asgard – please, can we go?"

She'd flushed angrily at herself, _why would she say that? Of course he'd want to know the details. _As much as Hera meant to her, Lira had known that the great Odin would not make haste to rush to some servant girl's story. To her surprise the Allfather nodded, as if he understood her feelings.

"Alert the warriors, Loki. Asgard is under peril – a Frost Giant in our midst is not something that should be let off lightly. We will capture it and then force a reason out of the creature as to why it is in our realm."

Loki nodded once and had set off towards the exit, his ivory cape billowing out behind him.

All had worked out well, and Lira had been once again reunited with the slightly flustered Hera. All she knew of the Frost Giant was that it had been taken to some prison deep underground, and that numerous guards had been positioned outside the prison. Hera had thanked her gratefully, offering to help her clean the library, but Lira had refused. She preferred to be alone with her thoughts.

As for the wonderful Loki, she hadn't seen him since his departure from the throne room, and rather figured if she ever saw him again, he would not remember her.


	2. Chapter 2: Asgard

**frost giants unscary...**

Chapter 2: Asgard

She sighed deeply and took a swift glance around the quiet library before opening the book and sitting in one of her favourite corners. She was sure no one would find her, even if they entered the library. Lira had a knack for hiding in places which one would think impossible. And no one ever visited the library anyhow, so it wasn't as if she'd get yelled at.

She was halfway through the novel before her sensitive ears heard the swish of clothing from in front of her. She licked her lips nervously, setting down the book and silently making her way around to the opposite end of the shelf.

A peek around the corner told her that Nora had entered and was looking behind the numerous shelves and piles of books. _Was she looking for someone? _Nora was Lira's only friend, whom she shared a room with down in the servants quarters. There was nothing the two of them didn't know about each other, though a fight broke out many a time over Lira's constant reading.

She smiled to herself and snuck up behind her, playfully tugging her friend's long blond locks. Nora whirled around; blue eyes open wide in shock before she smiled relieved at finding Lira.

"Where have you _been?_ I've been searching everywhere for you! Finally, I decided that the only place you're ever around is in the library."

Lira frowned at her friend, "I go to the forest too."

"Yes but its near sundown!"

Nora rolled her eyes and spun Lira around to face the windows.

"See?"

"What of it? I've gone there after dinner before."

Her friend grinned cheekily, nudging her side, "So! How's your day been?"

Lira groaned, screwing her thin red lips into a disappointed grimace. Nora's eyes widened and she grabbed Lira's hand, making her way to the thin glass door.

"You have to tell me everything."

Lira stumbled along, trying to loosen the iron grip of Nora's hand on her own. She really didn't want to bring it up again, when she'd just forgotten it.

"Must I? It's really not interesting."

"Yes, darling. You have no choice." She sang aloud as they entered their room. She flopped down onto the bed happily, swinging her legs. Lira saw a chance to change the topic and managed a shrewd smile at her friend,

"What are you so happy about?"

"Oh nothing!" Nora tried to compose her excitement, yet her eyes betrayed what she was feeling.

"Are you going to tell me, or do I have to force it out of you?"

"Stop it!" she playfully hit Lira on the shoulder, "Alright, so I must admit I have been feeling slightly exhilarated lately."

"Mhmm." Lira raised an eyebrow, urging her on.

"Well, Herrus passed me on the way to the dining hall! He's been posted closer to where we work! Can you believe it? And he smiled at me – can you believe that? When we passed, his shoulder grazed my own, and he asked me to accompany him for a stroll tomorrow, when he's off duty for a while."

"Well, that is good news." Lira smiled, happy that somebody's day had gone well.

"I know!" she gushed, "Can you believe my luck!?"

"Are servants even allowed to "stroll" with guards?"

Nora frowned, but then smiled and jumped up in excitement, "Now now, Lira, why does that matter? The princes are far too engrossed in themselves to notice a lone guard and a servant girl wandering off."

Lira twisted her lips to the side. Form what she knew of Loki, he saw _everything_, no matter how insignificant it was. She shrugged reluctantly and tried not to think about him, but his haunting eyes still resided in her mind, refusing to depart however hard she tried to force him out.

_Oh Valhalla. Why the prince?_

She sighed and rolled onto her stomach, face in the pillow. Nora chuckled lightly and grabbed a dishtowel before heading out the door.

"I'm going to dinner. Don't wait up for me, I have dishwashing to complete. Unfortunately it's my shift today."

She grimaced at Lira and disappeared down the hall. Lira waited until she could hear her footsteps no longer, then sprung of the bed and grabbed the thick book resting on her bedside table. She needed to relax, and the only way for her to do that was to go find a place in the forest to read.

Adamant to what she'd witnessed before, Lira was not going to let one stray Frost Giant scare her out of the forest. She'd gone there before hand, she'd go there now.

Her hand clutched the book tightly as she made her way through the maze of corridors and out into the twilight. The setting suns transformed Asgard into a beautiful dream before her eyes. This was where she'd been born, and she didn't want to ever leave. War, carnage, blood and tears; this was her home.

She felt confident the great Odin would not let any harm befall Asgard while King. She was not so confident about the heir though. Thor may be big and strong, but from what she'd found out from Hera, he was a spoilt boy, yearning to prove himself in any way possible. Even if it meant war.


	3. Chapter 3: Raven Black

**short chapter guys, sorry**

Chapter 3: Raven black

Lira turned the pages of the book silently, relishing in the soft rustle of paper as she read. She was completely absolved in the story, sitting under the big birch next to the stream which ran alongside the forest.

The splash and gurgle of running water had always calmed her, and she liked how the moon bathed everything in a pale translucent light. It made the words on the page stand out, suddenly seeming more like reality than just a story.

A flutter of wings from above caused Lira to snap the book shut, hugging it against her breast. Her sensitive ears picked up a quiet rustle of feathers. She set the book down on the base of the birch and looked up, noticing a raven sitting on the branch above her head.

It cawed and looked down at her with one eye, tilting its head sideways to get a better view. She stood up without a sound and smiled shyly. Animals had always been her only companions, and she liked to think that they understood what she was saying.

"Hey there" she cooed softly. The raven jerked its head to the other side and shuffled sideways, cawing nervously. She looked into its eyes and saw something flicker inside, like the bird was something more than it appeared to be. She held out her arm and took a step forward, inviting the raven to come closer.

It hesitated once before opening its huge black wings and swooping down onto her arm. She gasped as talons gripped her fragile skin, but the pain was not there for long and she soon forgot about it. She smiled hesitantly at the beautiful creature. Now that it was closer, she could examine the details.

"You're beautiful."

She whispered as she brought her other hand up and gently ruffled the black feathers on its chest. It cawed softly and clacked its beak, moving up her arm. She giggled girlishly as the raven sat on her shoulder, its soft feathers grazing her neck.

"You're really something aren't you?"

The raven cawed as if in agreement with her and pushed off her shoulder, opening its silky wings as it took off into the sky. Lira watched as its huge black wings covered the moon, bathing it in a ghostly sheen of silver. The raven glanced at her knowingly, green eyes twinkling in something close to amusement before it flapped away into the night.

It only occurred to her then that the ways that raven had responded to her was almost as if it had been human. _Not possible._ She thought, grabbing her book off the ground and heading back towards the palace.

She stopped at the door, knocking timidly before coming in, closing the door silently behind her. As she placed the book on the desk and looked through the window into the night, she thought she saw a flash of raven hair and the swish of an ivory cloak in the dark forest. It was only for a split second, and if she hadn't been looking she would have missed it entirely.

_Funny. _She frowned, not daring to believe someone would venture out in the night alone. But then again, she had, so it wasn't impossible that someone like her had gone to get some peace.

As she lay down in her warm bed and closed her eyes, the image of the raven's green eyes flashed in her mind, jolting her awake again.

_Ravens didn't have green eyes._


	4. Chapter 4: Loki

**enjoy guys**

Chapter 4: Loki

Loki made his way through the hall on his way to his quarters, mind churning at what had just transpired. He'd initially gone to calm himself down after having yet another argument with his cocky brother. Thor was admired by most of the realm for his pride and honesty, yet couldn't even own up to Father about his escapade with the Warriors three a few days ago.

Loki didn't bother to open the door manually; instead it swung open seemingly of its own accord as the God of Mischief chanted a spell. The fire in the grate flared up as he materialized into the room. He shrugged off his cloak and ran a hand through his dark hair, sighing impatiently.

Why couldn't he catch a break?

He stared witheringly at the piles of books surrounding his work desk, on which was littered every object one could imagine lying discarded or ready for observation. But Loki couldn't bring himself to study sorcery at this moment. He needed to think about Lira.

Oh yes, he knew her name.

Loki knew all; he just never told anyone that he did. And nobody ever noticed his gift. They only noticed Thor's. Loki scowled as the familiar feeling of jealousy crept over him. Thor got everything, all he ever wanted. Cursing his brother's good fortune, he made his way to the chair in front of the fire.

His little "stroll" through the forest had alerted him to this servant girl's gifts. He'd watched as she settled down to read, sparrows sitting on her head and squirrels settling down behind her. She'd been entirely absorbed in the novel, and hadn't noticed the effect she had on the environment. As the sun had set, Loki had transformed into a raven and settled down to watch her read.

He found himself drawn by the intent look on her pale face as she'd read. She seemed to ignore everything else around her. _She was not like this when she came running to me for help,_ he'd thought. There were not many Asgaardians Loki knew that loved books as he did. The people here were more interested in proving themselves in battles and feats of bravery than taking part in the boundless knowledge books had to offer, and the woman strutted around, trying to catch the attention of his brother.

This librarian was different.

He'd found himself watching in rapture as her facial expressions changed from curiosity to horror and then excitement, seen her flush scarlet as her eyes devoured the words on the page when the couple had made love. She was quite a girl.

That's when he'd slipped off the limb. It had been just a slight creak of a branch and a ruffle of feathers that had drawn her attention. He watched, startled as she snapped the book shut and sat utterly still. Her gifts were truly extraordinary – and so blatantly obvious that it astounded him to recognize that _she didn't even know it. _This he could use to his advantage.

Then she'd noticed him. Her hazel eyes had widened as she'd caught sight of him. By the way she was looking at him; he'd thought she'd figured him out. But of course she hadn't. Her thin lips had curved into a hesitant smile. Loki hadn't been expecting her to beckon a raven onto her arm, but her love for animals clearly overshadowed all rational thought.

He'd hesitated, unsure as to whether he should get into contact with her, after all he wasn't really a true raven. But curiosity had gotten the better of him and he'd sat on her arm, cawing. Her dark lashes cast shadows on her cheeks as she'd looked up at him with this remarkable expression on her face. It was almost as if he'd been the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, and she'd just found him.

"You're beautiful."

The feel of her small hand on his chest, ruffling his feathers had elicited a wonderful feeling inside him, and he cawed with the pleasure from the raven's natural instincts before internally shaking himself and forcing the emotion down. He hadn't wanted her to touch him. He wasn't used to it.

He moved to her shoulder, curious as to what she'd do. He'd smiled to himself as she'd giggled girlishly. Her long brown hair had brushed his feathers as she glanced down at him, and he'd felt the smoothness of her neck through his raven fur.

She'd said something else, but then Loki had been distracted with how close her lips were to him, and even if he was in a raven form, and beautiful women rarely caught his attention, (and there were a lot of them in Asgard) he'd yearned to stroke her skin.

But of course he couldn't, he would not allow himself to be taken off by some librarian, pretty as though she was.

He sighed and closed his eyes, hoping that she hadn't seen through his raven form. Yes, she'd be perfect for his little plan. He was going to need a loyal partner, and what better one could there be than a girl unaware of her powers?

Loki smiled wanly, an Earth – bound shape shifter.

_Funny how things turn out._


	5. Chapter 5:Evil Omen

**ravens aren't actually all that evil, so Lira has a point.**

Chapter 5: Evil Omen

Lira opened her eyes as the morning suns poked through her window, casting a bright sheen on everything in the room. Nora rolled over beside her and groaned covering her eyes.

"The light…"

Lira giggled, "Nora, come on. We have our work to attend to!"

Lira plucked the blanket from Nora and peered in. Her friend smiled tiredly, her eyes shadowed by bruised – looking skin beneath their blue depths.

"Oh."

"It was a long night."

Nora shrugged, flicking the blanket over her head and getting up. Lira sighed and folded the sheets before heading to the bathroom, trailing her friend. Nora peered into the window, frowning at her reflection.

"I'm sure a bit of make – up will cover it."

"Hmm. How am I to attend that stroll with Herrus if I look like this?"

Lira had almost forgotten about her friend's date with the guard. She rubbed her face with her slim hand and spun Nora around.

"Where are your paints?"

Nora pointed to a small blue bag in the corner of the room. Lira rummaged through the numerous face masks and eye liners before finding the peachy skin coloured cream.

"This should do it."

She bit her lip in concentration as she tried to cover her friend's shadows with the cream. The peachy solution seemed to work, because almost all of the ugly bruised shadows had disappeared under the thick layer of cream. Nora turned to the mirror, smiling happily at Lira.

"Thankyou."

The amount of gratitude in her voice surprised Lira and she merely ducked her head in a modest attempt at acknowledgment.

"Why don't you wear – oh Valhalla what have you been doing?"

Lira looked at her reflection, confused at the startled expression on her friends face. Dust had gotten into her wavy brown hair and mud was smeared on her forehead. Bits of twigs and a raven feather dangled from her hair. She frowned slightly and plucked the soft feather from her neck.

Nora raised one eyebrow as Lira brought it to her face.

"What is that?"

"A raven feather."

"A raven – Lira what on Asgard have you been doing? Where did you go while I was in the kitchen?"

Lira looked at her friend's concerned face and licked her lips. "To the forest. To read."

"And why is there a raven feather stuck in your hair?"

"Because there was this beautiful raven that caught my attention – "

"Lira you _know_ you're not supposed to touch them! They mean evil!"

Lira frowned, ready to jump to the bird's protection. _Why am I siding with a bird? _

"Lira – "

"Nora I know _I know!_ But it's just a bird for Valhalla's sake! What harm could be done? Is it our fault that everyone just assumes they mean bad luck? Has there ever been an instance where a raven has attacked, killed or brought evil upon someone?"

Nora blinked at her friend's outburst. _Must have been some bird._

"I'm sorry. But – you know…"

Lira looked at her friend with sadness, suddenly feeling very alone. _What had the bird ever done to her? _Nora attempted an apologetic smile and rushed off to get changed, leaving Lira standing alone in front of the mirror.

_I need to get out of here._ She sighed and rushed into the room, dragging on a simple black dress that was always too long and hung off one shoulder. It was used mostly as a dress Lira wore when she was to go to market or when she was planning on visiting the forest.

She hesitated, picking up the feather from her bed and studying it. _It's really quite beautiful… _she pulled out a secret box from under the bed and placed the feather amidst the other interesting items she'd discovered on her "walks" to the forest. They would mean nothing to any other person who would look upon them, but to Lira each item meant something special. Even Nora didn't know she had this.

She smiled to herself as she pushed it back under the bed and hesitated, glancing around once before reaching underneath again. She pulled out a wooden bow, and a handful of arrows which she strapped quickly to her back. Archery was her secret weapon, and she needed to get things out of her brain. Like Loki. And the raven, and why a Frost Giant had been in Asgard.

There was nothing like a good bow and arrows to get things off your mind.

_What better way to spend my free time than rely on basic instinct? _Shegripped the bow tightly in one hand andwalked out of the room, closing the door with a muted thud behind her.


	6. Chapter 6:Hunting

**Eeeextra short chapter, sorry.**

Chapter 6: Hunting

Lira poked her tongue out in concentration as she drew the string back with her fingers from her sitting position in a tall tree. The rabbit sniffed once, looking around hesitantly before setting about tearing up a piece of grass, adamant to reach its goal. Lira hesitated. She didn't shoot just for the sake of seeing an animal wither on the ground in pain, only to feed her sisters, yet the thought of harming the creature made her quake inside. Since their mother had died five years ago, Lira had been forced to look for work somewhere else to support her younger sisters.

She silently composed herself, breathing deeply once, twice, three times before drawing the string back once more and letting loose. The arrow pierced the rabbit and it squealed shrilly before lying motionless on the grass. Lira secured the bow on her back before jumping from the tree and landing silently without as much as a grunt, her black dress falling around her softly.

Anything physical came easy to her, though she could never find out why.

Hunting with a dress on was not unusual for Lira. She would have much preferred to wear shorts and a top, but she had no such luxuries working for the king. He demanded all women act like women and wear dresses and skirts.

It was only a slight problem for Lira. She always wore black, green or white anyway. So as long as the dresses were of those colours, she couldn't care less. She didn't like other colours. Nora wore anything flashy, so unlike Lira. For Lira, those colours were simple yet beautiful, just like nature.

She flicked her hair over head with one hand and picked up the rabbit by the leg. _Should be enough for a few days. _She smiled, pleased with her work. Her sisters relied on her to feed them, and every week, without fail, rain or sunshine Lira went hunting. The king permitted it, only on the condition that Lira kill only what was needed, not that she would run around killing anything that moved anyway.

_I need something else…_she took the rabbit to the base of the tree and wrapped it in fern to stop the blood flow. Climbing with dexterity up the tree Lira perched on the limb and sat there unmoving until a rustle of brush across the river caught her attention. She pulled the string back, arching her back and waited as the squirrel sniffed warily before emerging from its cover.

She was about to let the arrow loose but suddenly the squirrel shrieked and scurried under the bush. Lira hissed, turning around to curse the being who'd chased away her prey. Her eyes widened as she saw the prince of Asgard leaning on a tree, watching her, his green and gold armour glinting in the afternoon sun. She flushed scarlet and secured her bow across her back before jumping off the branch.


	7. Chapter 7: Uncovered nature

**Awkward situations...**

Chapter 6: Uncovered Nature

Loki watched with interest as Lira landed as light as a feather on the grass, hair falling like a cloak around her face. He had to admit to himself, the dress she'd chosen certainly gave her a mystic, goddess – descended – from – a – cloud appearance as it billowed around her crouching form.

_Was I about to curse the God of Mischief? _She felt herself panic and tried to delay lifting her head. Her hands fumbled for something to attract her attention on the grass but there was nothing new that would merit as an excuse not to look at him.

She lifted her head slowly, hazel eyes wide with fear.

"S – Sir."

She stood abruptly and curtsied, keeping her head down. Her hands twitched nervously by her sides, clutching the fabric of the dress.

Loki smiled at her form and moved forward until he was standing not two feet away. He heard her sharp intake of breath as he tilted her chin up.

"It's ok."

His anger, she could have lived through, a smirk, even, a frown but not his kindness. It was too much for Lira.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you, please, forgive me." She trembled as his fingers grazed her neck, retreating slowly. His emerald eyes held her as if by magic, rendering her motionless and burning into her mind like glowing coals. He was now not one foot away, his cool breath washing over her immobile figure.

"I already have." He motioned to her bow and quiver of arrows. "Hunting? Odin has little patience for those who kill in his gardens."

"The Allfather gave me permission…sir. To – to feed my family."

She cursed herself for being so bold, expecting him to yell. All he did was frown, and look away. She used this opportunity to steady her breath and try to regain control of her mind. He glanced back at her, raising an eyebrow as he caught her breathing slowly with her eyes closed.

"Whatever is the matter with you Lira?"

Lira stiffened as he spoke her name. _But…how did he know? _She opened her eyes and tried to avoid his, instead staring intently at a piece of moss on the tree. She should answer, he _was _waiting. He _was_ the prince of Asgard, and he_ was_ wasting his precious time talking to _her_.

"Nothing sir. You startled me, and I acted purely on instinct. I'm surprised I didn't shoot you."

_Did that come out? _She choked as his gaze bore into her. A hint of amusement entered his eyes, and she could sense the beginnings of a smile tugging at his mouth. _That mouth… _She tried not to notice how his lips were slightly wet, but when he was so close, it was hard to stare anywhere else.

Loki almost laughed at her comment.

"Shoot me? And do you not think I could have easily healed myself?"

"The embarrassment would be too much to bear. The fact that I shot you – a _prince_ of Asgard, whether or not you could heal yourself, would be dreadful to partake in. especially _since I_ was the one to do it, should I had."

Loki chuckled, amused at her answer. Charming. Simply charming. He saw the reaction his laugh had caused. She was now flushed a deep red colour, the comparison to her pale skin glaringly obvious.

She shifted, uncomfortable in his presence, itching for him to leave, but wanting him to stay all the while.

"What reason do you have for searching out an insignificant librarian such as me? I cannot imagine you had nothing to do, and you merely came to entertain yourself."

Loki grinned at her guile. _She suspects I want something from her. How right she is…_

He smiled briefly at her and cleared his throat, commencing what he'd been rehearsing in his mind.

"In my recent revelations – "

"Get to the point." She blurted out, hating how she felt so bold all of a sudden. She cringed as he glared at her from beneath dark lashes, and marvelled at how beautiful his eyes looked contrasting with his raven hair.

"You are a shape shifter Lira, and I have decided to train you."

She gasped, stumbling backwards as he spat it out.

"I – I – I'm _what?!" _she croaked out, her palms starting to sweat. When she'd said get to the point, she didn't know that he was going to state such an unbelievable thing.

Loki rolled his eyes impatiently. "A shape shifter."

"And…you're going to train me…"

He smiled briefly, glad that she was finally catching on. She said it with such disbelief in her voice that he wasn't so sure that it had been such a good idea to tell her. Was she really that ignorant to her true nature?

"Precisely." He answered tersely, licking his lips.

Lira couldn't comprehend what he'd just told her. _A shape shifter? Impossible. No such thing! _But there was. If there was such thing as sorcery there could be such thing as a shape shifter. _But why did he tell me now? How come nobody told me earlier? _

She swallowed nervously, brushing back her thick hair with a trembling hand.

"But how did you know? I mean, why was it kept a secret from me?"

Loki tilted his head sideways, flicking his eyes down and then up at the petite girl in front of him. _She is so naïve. _

"I have my ways. Remember, I am a sorcerer, so it should not come as a big surprise that I know your true nature. What you should be concerning yourself with is what you will do with this ability. Why do you think you can hear so well? And your eyes are able to see better in the dark than other Asgaardians, do not tell me that you think that is normal! Your aim? Your ability to run fast, smell scents only hounds can, climb smooth trees _and jump off without crippling yourself?"_

Loki strode to the river, materialized a stone into his hand and sent it skidding into the gurgling water. Lira stood stone still, growing presumably paler each second her mind grappled with the truth. _Could it be? _She inhaled slowly, trying to come to grips with the possibility of being something other than human. And if it was the truth, (after all this _was_ the God of Lies) what would she do now? Did knowing this information subject her to a life of secrecy and deceit? No, she would not let her nature get in the way of her life.

Turning around silently, she eyed the prince as he strolled along the riverbank, his long legs making quick work of the little clearing. His hair shifted slightly in the warm breeze, brushing his shoulders. _Fine _she sighed, _you've won. I'm officially a shape shifter. _She watched forlornly as he stopped his walk, turning abruptly to face her.

Loki noticed the colour in her cheeks had come back. _She must have accepted the fact that she is a shape shifter. Now I need to convince her that I am the only being who can teach her to control it. _He hesitated for a moment before heading to her, face set in a grim expression of determination.

Her eyes widened as he stopped not half a foot away and gazed into her hazel eyes. She felt her heart accelerate as those green eyes captured her mind, robbing her of all thought except that he was the most attractive man she'd ever laid eyes upon. _He's doing this to me. This is what he does! Stop it Lira, stop it! _ She tried to turn away from him, but he smiled, ever so slightly – just a twitch of his lips and leaned in.

"So my Lira, have we accepted that we cannot change the fate of nature?"

His cool breath cascaded onto her, sending waves of desire through her tense body. She flushed slightly, turning a light shade of pink. _My Lira_. The way he said it made her shiver. _I will not think about kissing him I will not think about – _what was _wrong_ with her? Was this normal behaviour from a servant girl? He'd given up the time to try and talk to her about a gift she'd had no idea even existed and she was consistently ignoring him?

"Yes, sir."

She chided herself for sounding so weak. Loki nodded his approval, straightening up to his own height. She was so small it was ridiculous. She looked like a frightened child standing there with her long brown hair shifting in the breeze and her wide hazel eyes watching his every move. It surprised him to find that she truly felt flustered in his company but his plan did not involve becoming more than friends.

However much she wanted it.

"Now that it is cleared up, I have a proposal to put forward." _It was more of a demand,_ thought Loki, but she did not need to know that should she decline, he'd pursue her relentlessly until she caved in.

"Since nobody else is skilled in the arts of magic, I personally wish to supervise your learning. Should you decline, know that the gift which you posses will fail to enhance your senses if it is let alone too long. By my teaching and your willingness, we are both guaranteeing the preservation of a very rare gift, which will be of much use should the time arise."

He finished with a small smile; _her rare gift will help me exceedingly. _And none would be any the wiser as to how much she was needed for his plan to thrive. He would merely tell father that he wished to pass his knowledge onto someone reliable. He _was _the God of Lies after all.

Lira hesitated, mind churning with thoughts. _He wants to help me control it? _That couldn't be his only motive. Why would a prince help a servant, even if her gift _did _mean a lot. He smiled slightly, eyes burning into her mind. She wanted to, with all her heart, but would agreeing to this idea (however tempting it was) be such a good move? What if something went wrong? What if someone found out?

She watched him silently, considering all sides of his _demand_. Yes, she knew it had been a demand; after all, she wasn't entirely innocent. The way his mouth had been set in a grim line beforehand and how his eyes had hardened slightly had told her all she needed. Even if he didn't know it, she understood his thoughts, the way his mind worked, even before she really knew him.

Her eyes shifted to meet his emerald ones, and she felt a slight chill as they studied her expressions. He was skilled at reading people. She would have to be careful. The light of the suns through the canopy of leaves spattered shadowed blotches over their bodies, outlining Loki's high cheekbones and long lashes. He shifted slightly, their bodies closer than ever. Lira tried to ignore the fact that she was beginning to sweat as his eyes continued to watch her.

"That's not helping!" she cried suddenly, turning away before she registered the surprised expression on his handsome face. The fact that he was behind her now worried her more than when he'd been standing close, so she quickly turned around again. He watched her with a bemused expression on his pale face, waiting patiently.

"Very well. I suppose it would do me no harm to learn about it. But, I have just one query. How will you know how to teach me?"

His eyes sparkled mischievously, "I can shape shift."

He could feel her watching him as he turned to leave, a victorious smile dancing on his lips. "Well come on, I'm not going to wait for you."

She sighed deeply once and then picked up her cold prey, jogging to catch up to Loki's tall figure.


	8. Chapter 8: Announcement

**we all know loki is a great off - the - cuff questions kinda guy**

Chapter 8: Announcement

As they entered the great hall together, Loki in front and Lira following stiffly behind, multiple pairs of eyes watched their arrival. The Warriors three sat unmoving in chairs and together with Thor, stared openly at the girl trailing behind Loki. He shot them a disgusted glare and kneeled before his father.

"Loki Odinson, what brings you here with a servant on your heels?"

Loki smirked at the ground before glancing up at his father, moving to a standing position. He would not lower himself more than necessary. He was equal.

"Lira and I discussed a few things…outside."

He eyed Odin, unwilling to continue with Thor sniggering in the background. The Allfather raised his eyebrow, inclining to his youngest son to keep going. Loki sighed, exasperated and felt Lira twitch behind him.

"Lira is to become my…apprentice."

Ignoring the gasps of bewilderment behind him, Loki continued.

"I feel it is time to share my knowledge to someone worthy of obtaining it, after all I know it is selfish to horde it all. She will be of much use to us – her particular talent is very rare."

Lira gaped at the prince. _But Valhalla he is good. _He seemed to know exactly what to say to twist them all around his finger. It occurred to Lira that Loki probably already had half the council in the palm of his hand, it would not be challenging for him to convince the other half to follow.

She stood nervously behind him, comforted by his presence. Though he was still a stranger, he was closer to her than any of the others were. She glanced a little at a group of warriors hunched over, whispering excitedly. Thor was smiling lightly at their frenzied ideas, casting a glance in her direction every so often. They weren't whispering very softly, because what they were saying sounded clear as a bell to Lira. _Then again,_ she thought, remembering Loki's words in the forest, _it's probably because I am a shape shifter. _

Odin managed to suppress the surprised emotion that only Lira caught. Loki was too busy glancing at her from over his shoulder, to see whether she'd gone off. She smiled reassuringly at him, surprised at her behaviour. It was almost as if she'd been with him for years, not just fifteen minutes. She was caught off guard by his relieved smirk. Somehow she knew it was meant to have been a smile, but judging by his behaviour in the forest she guessed he was not the type of person to show emotion.

"Have you thought this through my son?"

Odin asked worriedly. Loki smirked at his father.

"Don't you trust me?"

The question hung suspended in the air. Odin tried not to express his feelings for this new announcement. He trusted his son, of course he did, but this seemed to be so very sudden…Loki wasn't one to take in an apprentice. He was the only one who could conduct sorcery and guarded his gift jealously. Of course he knew that his son would do it anyway, whether he received his permission or not. It was more of a demand – his youngest never merely _asked_ to do something. When he'd set his mind to a task, he was surprisingly unwavering in his will.

"Of course, but I can't help but wonder whether Lira – "he glanced at the girl meaningfully, "has agreed to it of her own free will."

The last sentence was a subtle threat to Loki. He regarded his father with loathing, turning to glance at Lira's emotionless face before turning back around.

"Do you think I have bewitched her and forced her to become my apprentice?" Here he scoffed, "I merely asked the girl, and she gave it some thought before replying."

Still Odin chose to ignore Loki's reassuring statement, he knew his youngest son too well. Instead he turned to Lira, regarding her with an inquisitive eye.

"Lira. What are _your_ thoughts?"

Loki turned rather sadly toward her, sighing quietly. He was done for. She'd agree with Father, and he'd be sent away in embarrassment. He eyed her reproachfully.

"Odin, sir. If I may – I'd like to inquire why you do not trust your son. Is his word not good enough?" Here she shrugged. "He has caused me no harm – and never will I think. I did not come here under some spell, if that were the case I would run straight back here afterwards and beg for your interference. I chose _to accompany_ your son, he presented me with a request, and I agreed heartily. And do not make the mistake of thinking that I felt compelled to agree, just because he is a prince. It would make no difference whatsoever to my answer if he was a soldier!"

Loki had spun around and grown presumably paler halfway through this lecture. Because that's certainly what it had been, a_ lecture_. To his _father,_ about why he did not trust him enough, and how Lira disagreed to the full. His head spun in amazement as she curtsied respectfully and then looked at him expectantly; face slightly flushed at her boldness. He turned to face his father, who looked equally bewildered at her remark.

Odin turned his attention to Loki, who's green eyes were gleaming in what looked like giddy delight and unsuppressed respect for the girl who'd spoken nothing but the truth. Trust a mere servant to make him feel guilty. He knew his feelings about his youngest son had not always been positive, but he only realised now how much he'd been neglecting Loki.

The girl would be good for his son. He already saw how much that speech had lifted his spirits, whether or not he himself was aware of it. He needed someone to be proud of him, to stand up for him; he'd always been so alone, pretending it didn't make a difference to him, but it did matter. It _had_ mattered.

"You may leave. And take your apprentice with you" he said softly, noting the excited gleam in his son's eyes as he turned away.

"Thankyou father."


	9. Chapter 9: Nightcap

**Comment guys, ninth chapter is here!**

Chapter 9: Nightcap

Loki smiled with such enthusiasm at her as they made their way out of the great hall that Lira thought he looked like a kid who'd gotten the best birthday present ever. She noticed his eyes gleaming respectfully, a vivid green the likes of which she'd never seen on him before. It made him look so much more alive.

"Thank you."

She smiled up at him as he walked beside her, hand brushing her dress.

"It wasn't too bold of me? I'm sorry – "

"Don't apologize!" he laughed, "You were wonderful! Couldn't have done it better myself."

Lira looked down at the cement floor as they came to halt outside Loki's quarters, hoping she wouldn't have to leave. The day had been the most amazing she'd ever had.

"Thank you." He said again, quieter this time. She looked up at his slightly flushed face. _He's excited. _The gratitude in his emerald eyes surprised her. Contrasting with his raven hair, not to mention that it was now dark and the light on the wall cast shadows onto his high cheekbones, the look worked. As much as she hated to admit it, he looked so good right then it should have been illegal.

"Really. You – you did something I thought no one would ever do."

He looked down, his long lashes casting shadows on his cheeks. His mouth twitched and he bit his lip, like a nervous child awaiting judgement from his parent. She shook her head, bending down to look up into his eyes. He looked up again, green eyes shining patiently at her. She shook her head again, amazed at his behaviour. _Not an hour ago he'd been so unemotional, now look. _

"It's ok. Seriously, I can't believe no one's ever stuck up for you. I cannot be the only one!"

His expression changed instantly, becoming sad and bitter. He twisted his mouth into a scowl, eyes hardening from pulsating green to dull grey.

"Neither my brother nor my father have ever done so. From the moment I was born they treated me like a snake would a filthy leper. I have received nothing but disdain from them, and it filled me like a deadly poison. My father," here he bit his lip in anguish, "I would have set myself alight to see him smile! I was reckless to ever crave his admiration."

Lira stood still, listening to the God of Deceit admitting his failures. She couldn't let herself believe what he'd just told her. Odin seemed so fair – but then she _had_ seen him cast Loki a disbelieving glance when he'd told him she'd agreed without persuasion.

He looked so degraded, she couldn't help taking his hand and cradling it in between both of hers. She expected him to pull away, but all he did was glance up in surprise, and she felt his hand twitch slightly. She loosened her grip, allowing him the option of drawing away, but he remained motionless. She caressed his limp hand, trying to come up with something to help ease his pain. She looked into his eyes, seeing his pain reflect back at her.

"Don't be mad, please. I believe you – I do!" she retorted as he began to smirk. "I don't know why but I do. You shouldn't ever give up, even if they hurt you without a care. So smile at them, knowing inside you that one day you will prove to them how amazing you are."

Loki looked into her soft hazel eyes, feeling hope strengthen his limbs. _How did she do this? _She must be some goddess sent to help him! Her small hands felt so good around his, and he could feel the warmth coming from her body and spreading like a disease into his. Her eyes looked so sure, that for a moment he let himself believe everything was alright, that this girl did believe him and he would prove to be the son a father would look upon with pride.

"Thank you." He said quietly, and noticed how this one word from his mouth sent a dusting of pink to appear on her cheeks. She looked so pretty when she blushed. _But she cannot know I care for her. _He pulled his warm hand slowly from her grasp, feeling her soft fingers leave his and looked at her standing in front of him.

"Care for a nightcap?"


	10. Chapter 10: Lessons

Chapter 10: Lessons

Lira stood in front of Loki's quarters, rubbing her eyes. She'd agreed to his nightcap, only because she thought it would include a drink and then bed. Interestingly enough it _had _been a drink, but then it had been so warm in front of the fire and her head and begun to feel slightly fuzzy, and the way Loki kept smiling at her had made her feel good inside. So she'd stayed and talked.

_All Goddam night. _Nora had already left for work when Lira had returned and fallen onto the bed in exhaustion. Yet that conversation had enlightened Lira to many things she hadn't known about the prince. His jealousy and pain were easily picked up whenever the conversation made a turn in the wrong direction – (to Thor or Odin) but Lira had tried to steer clear from them, not wanting to see his eyes that way again. But he had many charming aspects too, like how he always had an answer for everything – no matter what she said, and how he had been awed by sorcery since he was young, until he realised he had an affinity for it. _Then_ the fun had begun.

Lira secretly found him inspiring, how he had never given up on anything, how intent he was on his magic, and the way he twisted his way out of situations with an uncanny ability and a disarming smile. She'd heard about The God of Mischief's silver tongue, but she'd never understood just how good he was at manoeuvring out of situations and making you feel any way he wanted you to.

Her hands fell around her waist, resting on the belt she wore around her green fighting dress. She'd worn it because for one she liked the colour (and to be honest she thought Loki would too) and also because Loki had mentioned they were going to be moving a lot.

Lira sighed impatiently, strumming her fingers on the wall next to his door. He'd told her to wait here for him, whether he was still asleep or elsewhere Lira hadn't the faintest idea. All she knew was that if he didn't come in five minutes time she would go back to Nora and resume her normal life, push yesterday's events to the back of her mind and convince herself she'd never met him.

Half an hour later she spun around, hearing a faint clopping of leather boots. Her eyes fell upon the prince's figure, striding towards her with a nonchalant look about him. She bit her lip awkwardly as he came to a stop a few feet away, flicking his eyes up and down at her in a way that made her feel pretty.

"You waited."

It was not a question. Loki rarely asked them, it would mean subjecting himself to not knowing something. And that would be showing weakness. He watched Lira as she nodded shyly, licking her lips anxiously.

"You told me to, so I did."

"You look positively frightened."

She smiled slowly at him, her red lips complimenting the green in her eyes and the dress, which Loki thought rather suited her. If he'd known she liked his colour he would have mentioned something. There was a lot he had yet to find out about, and in spite of the talk they'd had last night Loki felt she was holding back a lot. But then again, so was he.

"Come. We have much to cover and a minimal amount of time to use."

He turned around and walked with purpose to the exit, Lira following quietly behind him, barely making a sound. He was convinced that if he hadn't known she was there he would not realise her behind him at all. This realisation worried him; he had yet to find a person that had been able to sneak up on him. Loki had a feeling she would if she wanted to. He'd have to be careful with how much he told her today.

They made their way out into the gardens and that was where Loki stopped and spun around. Lira stood nervously, hands fumbling with the fabric on her dress in excitement. _I can't believe I'm doing this. _Loki lips twitched as he began walking around her, forcing her to turn her head with him.

"You may not be aware of this Lira, but your … talent is very rare indeed. Today's lesson will involve me talking and you listening, for the most part."

Seeing the astounded look on her face Loki found he would have to clarify.

"There are some things you need to know before you go running around. I am aware that I told you we would be moving around, hence the dress."

He eyed the garment approvingly, making her turn a light shade of pink, before continuing.

"I am not about to go back on my word, but there are some things one needs to be made aware of before one starts to experiment with magic. Now, your particular case is not found in very many people. You are one of the first to have an earth affinity tied to your ability to shape shift."

"Earth affinity?"

Lira interrupted in confusion then flushed as Loki glared at her. _Damn._

"Sorry."

He bit his lip grudgingly, sending Lira into a mental frenzy. It was hard enough for her to control how she felt towards him without her lower regions feeling as if a stick of dynamite was planted there! How could he do this to her – elicit such a physical reaction just by biting his lip!? What seemed like hilarious habit for most people now became agonizingly attractive when Loki did it.

"Are you well?"

Lira looked up in surprise, not realising she'd been clenching and unclenching her fists. _So much for keeping emotions in check. _

"I'm fine…just…nervous."

It was a pathetic attempt at diversion, and they both knew it. It was very hard to lie to the God of Lies. Loki raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. He'd noticed her reaction to whatever he'd done – he didn't even know what he'd done. One minute she was as still and perceptive as ever, next she was blushing furiously behind her hair, staring anywhere but at him. _Perhaps it was something I said? _He was puzzled at her reaction towards him, even more so when she was clearly trying so hard to keep it in check and unnoticeable. Unfortunately there weren't a great many things Loki didn't catch.

"If it doesn't mind you, I would like to explain a great many things to you _before _supper."

Lira blushed embarrassedly at his remark. _You have to stop wasting his time! _

"Sorry sir, go on."

"As I was saying, your earth affinity enables you to have some sort of connection with animals, and with that affinity, you are presented with the ability to shape shift. We'll start with animals first, as you seem to get along with them better. Most shape shifting techniques require you to _be _the object, animal or person. Do not try and force yourself into it, you must simply think, feel and be."

Lira nodded, understanding most of what he'd explained. He was certainly well informed on the subject. Then again, she recalled (from their conversation last night) that he was fond of reading, and his room certainly proved that.

Taking her nod as permission to continue, Loki spun around and walked around her clockwise.

"Why do you do that?"

He stopped, looking at her puzzled expression.

"Do what?"

"Walk around when you talk."

Loki blinked at her and licked his bottom lip. He caught Lira flush lightly at his habit and it dawned on him that maybe she found him attractive. _But how could it be? _He couldn't comprehend why anyone would be attracted to a person such as him. Everyone had always like Thor, the muscled one, the pretty face; he'd never experienced a woman blush when in his presence. He was at a complete loss to her reaction. _Impossible. It was her question. That had to be it. _

"It helps me think."

"Oh." She smiled briefly, "I was just wondering, sorry go on."

He blinked at her expectant face. _What had he been saying? _He mentally shook himself, trying to understand why she had broken his train of thought so easily. She seemed to sense his unease, because she shifted and spoke softly,

"You must simply think, feel and be…"

She recited his words perfectly, even to the point of matching his even tone. He nodded, flustered and annoyed at himself for losing concentration.

It would not happen again.

"Shape shifting takes constant practice and determination, and usually is a trialling experience lasting from a month to several years. I will know whether you are a natural or not the first time you try it. It is difficult, so do not be disheartened if you do not succeed the first time."

Lira nodded, feeling excitement well up inside her. Her fingers were tingling already, anticipating the magic that was to come.

"You must imagine the object/creature/person you wish to become. For now we will try a simple exercise."

**next chapter has what happens next! Happy reading!**


	11. Chapter 11: Undisguised Emotions

Chapter 11: Undisguised emotions

He materialized an axe in his hands and set it on the ground. She crouched next to it.

"Look at the axe, note the colour and shape. Imagine you are the axe, feel the weight of the blade and the texture of the wood."

Lira examined the axe intently, trying not to dwell on how Loki's silky voice made the words turn into vivid pictures in her mind. He was such a good narrator.

"What colour is it?"

Lira glanced at the axe, then back up at Loki.

"Silver, brown."

Loki raised his eyebrows. "Look harder, it's not just silver and brown."

Lira stared at the axe, feeling like an idiot but all the same excited at the prospect of becoming something.

"Oh. White, a tinge of black, and some of the raised tendons in the wood are a lighter shade of brown."

Loki smiled, and Lira stood up again.

"Now, remember, don't force it. _Be _it."

"So…concentrate, think, feel, and be."

"Precisely."

Lira breathed in deeply, trying to clear her mind. _I am the axe…be the axe…_

She opened one eye and puffed out her cheeks. This wasn't working. Loki's mouth twitched in amusement as she clenched her fists and screwed her eyebrows together in frustration.

"Remember; don't force yourself to become it. Simply want to be it, and then _be _it."

She sighed in frustration, mumbling to herself.

"It's harder than you think."

Loki raised an eyebrow,

"I – "

"Sorry!" she cut in, flinching at his glare.

"Sorry – that came out by accident. I'm just so – why can't I do it?!"

"Give yourself time. Relax."

She took a deep breath. _Maybe I'm going about it the wrong way… _he'd said to want to be it. _I want to be it I really want to be the goddam axe! _She stomped her foot, furious at herself. _I should be better at this! _

Loki rolled his eyes and walked up to her. She opened her eyes in surprise as he laid his hands on her shoulders.

"Relax."

He demanded, staring intently into her eyes. She flushed lightly. His cool hands relaxed her, though she couldn't stop _other _thoughts from barging into her mind. She internally shook her self and let his cool palms replace the nervousness. _Feel the wood, the texture…_She imagined the wooden handle, the bumps and jagged edges of the pure wood. She felt the weight of the axe head bearing her down, its silver white blade glinting in the sunlight. She felt the cool smooth surface of the blade, pressing down into the grass at Loki's feet.

_Snap! _

Suddenly Lira found she was unable to move. She felt a rush of pride at her success.

She lay at Loki's feet, an exact copy of the axe beside her. Loki smiled, trying to push down the pride that rushed up from an unknown place deep inside him. He shouldn't have been feeling as if she'd just completed an amazing transformation. But he just couldn't help it. She was a quick learner that was for sure.

"Now stop concentrating, think like yourself again. Let go of the magic Lira."He instructed, waiting for her return.

She snapped back into herself, looking enormously happy. "I did it!"

Her hazel eyes sparkled with glee, and Loki felt himself smile at her joy. She hugged herself happily, bouncing around like a child. He felt her hair brush across his neck as she spun around and around, the fabric of her loose green dress spinning with her. She looked graceful. Suddenly her body tottered sideways, into Loki. He instinctively put his hands on her waist to steady her as she shook her head, trying to clear the wave of dizziness.

Loki felt his heart rate quicken as her warmth seeped into him, and noticed an unexpected lurch in his chest. He frowned and steadied her, feeling the soft curve of her hips against his hands. She looked up, still flushed after her moment of success and froze as she realised he was holding her. Their eyes met, green on hazel and neither of them moved.

Lira flushed a brilliant shade of red as she realised how close Loki was. His cool hands on her hips sent little tingles of pleasure up her body. She cursed herself for over reacting. She hadn't done anything _that_ special.

He smiled down at her awkwardly, trying to avoid the intensity of her gaze. He averted his gaze to her lips, and immediately regretted it. They shone a tempting shade of red in the sunlight, and right then he felt like kissing her. He instantly berated himself. The feelings she evoked in him were ridiculous. He had known her for all of two days and she was already claiming his every thought.

It had to stop.

But the way she was staring at him made it so hard to control the part of him that wanted to scoop her off her feet and bury his lips in her hair. Her soft plush hair, such a beautiful shade of brown it was unmatched in all of Asgard.

Lira didn't want to push it; he looked as if he were in conflict with himself. She tried to avoid his searing green eyes, but they claimed her mind like a steel trap, rendering her useless to their power. Loki was by far the most attractive man she'd ever laid eyes upon. His lips were slightly wet, thin but plush at the same time, and the angle of his cheekbones made her want to reach up and run her fingers over the skin. She tried to ignore how the dynamite in her nether regions had started to erupt.

They broke apart reluctantly, both moving to opposite ends of the garden. Loki tried to calm himself down; the absence of warmth when she'd separated made him feel incomplete. Her body held tightly to his had filled him with a tempting desire to ravish her then and there.

He watched as she flitted across the garden, stealing glances at him from across the hedge. He sighed and walked towards her. Throwing up his walls and pushing down his emotions, he spoke tersely,

"Lessons are over for today. Tomorrow we will move to animals."

She watched as he strode away, the tension in his shoulders obvious to her as soon as he'd approached. Why was he so hot and cold? She made her way to the palace, trying hard not to think about how his body had felt against hers.

**aAkward meetings are so common in life. :) I felt exactly the same way last year...**


	12. Chapter 12: Jotunheim

Chapter 12: Jotunheim

Loki entered his chambers and threw his summer cloak onto the chair. _That did not just occur. _He gritted his teeth and moved to sit on the chair in front of his desk. _She is needed for my plan. That is all. _He thought desperately, trying to burn the image of her beautiful face from his mind. Numerous manuscripts lay in a pile at the head of the table, containing letters of agreement between the Jotuns and Asgardians. They were of no importance to Loki; he merely kept them present in the unlikely case that someone should enter his chambers. Not that they could anyhow, he had placed several charms on the door to prevent peeping toms entering. Only the most advanced sorcerer could break the seals. All they would find (if they managed to make it past the seals) were useless agreements already known to the Allfather, and that's just the way Loki wanted it to be.

No one could know of his plan.

His hands rested on the bottom drawer and he shifted slightly before tapping it. The magic camouflaging it fell away as his hands opened it and shuffled through the numerous documents placed inside. He smiled as his hands caught onto a rolled letter. It was tied with a pale blue ribbon, and the writing was flaky and sparkled like ice as Loki re read the terms of agreement he had discussed not two months ago with Laufey.

He was supposed to meet the Jotun king today, and it was nearly noon. He placed the roll of paper inside the drawer, closing it firmly before pulling on his winter cloak with a flick of his wrist. Loki was never one for being late to an important meeting, and he wasn't about to start now.

His footsteps echoed eerily in the empty corridor as he summoned his staff and his energy. Teleporting out of Asgard into other realms was tricky if one had no intention of using the Bifrost. Heimdall would never let him through without permission, and Loki could not be bothered forging a letter signed by Odin just to please the gatekeeper. He could get there unaided, and he intended to.

He felt the icy wind before he entered the realm, so strong was Jotunheim's gales. The wind whipped his hair around his face as Loki popped into existence. He closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh scent of ice, feeling the freezing wind sooth his frayed nerves. There was just something about Jotunheim that got to Loki. And he never could figure out why the cold had never bothered him.

He nodded to the palace guards as he approached the huge ice doors leading to the meeting hall. The two guards stared suspiciously at the intruder's smile but parted to let him through. His smile widened as his eyes fell upon Laufey, sitting regally in his icy throne.

"Loki Odinson! Welcome, welcome, long time no see my friend."

"Enough with the pleasantries. I am here to discuss the agreement we made not long ago."

Laufey narrowed his eyes but answered remained unmoving. "Do you have any ideas on how we are to crash the birthday party?"

Loki smiled wickedly. "I have a new apprentice. She will prove to be of great assistance to my – our plan."

Laufey raised an eyebrow above his red eyes. "Is that so? And how can you be sure she will not betray you?"

"I am almost certain she will not Laufey. I will make sure of it. She is clever, and will take none of my manipulative words, but perhaps that is not the angle to use against her."

Laufey screwed his lips thoughtfully. Loki was a vital part in his overall plan. Without him Laufey could not possibly succeed in taking over Asgard. Maybe this apprentice would do the job.

"What is her ability?"

"Interesting you should ask; she is quite a specimen. Let's just say for now, that she is a remarkably skilled shape shifter with an earth affinity."

"Earth affinity?"

"Yes, the pair would usually be found together. Shape shifting is connected to the spirits of the earth. My apprentice is able to manipulate animals and plants, though she is unaware of the extent of her powers."

"And how will this help me?"

"If you wish to have your share of Asgard, then you will need the help of an earth shifter. They have the ability to side nature and animals with whomever they wish. Do not tell me that is useless."

Laufey thought for a moment, studying the prince through flaring red eyes. _Perhaps this apprentice would help after all. _Certainly having most or all of the creatures of Asgard on his side would help his case.

"Very well. Now, how are we to do this?"

"You will make your presence known in 3 weeks time, when Odin is pronouncing Thor to be the new ruler of Asgard. I will sneak away while you draw the attention of those meddling fools and I – along with my apprentice, will make our way out to the gardens.

She will not know what is going on at this point, but she is sure to find out. We will both shift into animals, I haven't thought of which one yet, but that is of no consequence. I will pretend to be teaching her a valuable lesson, she will never know it, but her focus just needs to be diverted, else she'll find out and this will fail. We will return to the hall room when you've given the signal. After you have spoiled Thor's coronation party, Odin will most likely fall into Odinsleep. This will give me the perfect chance to shift out of animal form and "pretend" to knock you out."

Laufey growled menacingly, "Do not take me for a fool princeling, if you so much as hurt me in any way I will reveal you to everyone."

"It is only a knockback jinx, nothing dangerous. You will not be harmed, though to onlookers it will seem to be that way."

Loki shifted his footing, smiling charmingly at the Frost Giant. _The big buffoon probably has no idea about my real plan. _Loki had no intention of keeping the Jotun safe; he would knock him out of Asgard and claim the throne himself.

"What about your side of the plan?"

"I have promised you a fair war, where I will fight "valiantly" but in the end surrender to you and your army of animals and Jotuns. The Asgardians will think that their realm has turned on itself as soon as they see their own animals fighting against them."

Laufey nodded happily. Now that he had the prince's word it would work out.

"Very well prince. Be on your way, we will be ready to attack Asgard in a week's time."

Loki inclined his head slightly to Laufey and spinning on his heel, strode out of the ice palace. A victorious smile erupted from his features. He truly was a God of Lies, _and Laufey should take that into account before willingly making a deal with me. Someone like him should think about things carefully. _He smirked as the sudden hilarity of the situation hit him. Did Laufey really think that he'd jeopardize his realm just to make a Frost Giant happy? There was absolutely no way Loki would submit Asgard to Laufey's evil ways.

Laufey was a victim, and didn't even know it.

**Sorry guys, had to add this. Loki would do it even though he knows inside it's not right. **


	13. Chapter 13: Questions and Answers

Chapter 13: Questions and answers

Lira walked into the room, closing the door with her foot and dumping herself onto the bed. She kicked off her slippers and shifted onto the bed, letting the cool pillow chase away her thoughts. The last thing she needed was to start thinking about _him_.

"Lira?" a voice sounded from behind her.

Lira opened her eyes in shock, and rolled around to face Nora.

"Hi."

"What have you been doing? Where were you last night?"

Lira rubbed her face with her hand, sighing deeply. She'd have to tell her, Nora wasn't one to let things off lightly. But then, the look on Loki's face when he'd asked her to agree to learn appeared in her mind. The ghost of Loki shook his head in warning, green eyes alert. Lira tried to force the image from her mind, but his eyes just kept coming back.

"I was out working. As for last night, I got caught up in other errands."

Nora pursed her lips and looked at her friend in concern.

"Working? You usually head down to the kitchens with me."

"You weren't here when I returned, so I went down myself."

"You were not there all day."

Lira flushed angrily, sitting up and staring at her friend.

"I was called to complete a certain errand for somebody."

"It better have been someone important. Hera wasn't pleased with you disappearing like that; she'll want an explanation tomorrow."

Lira frowned. She'd have to talk to Loki about this; he'd said to meet him again the following day. How was she going to come up with a story for that?

"What was so important that you were out all night?" Nora asked suspiciously.

"The Allfather asked me to complete a job for him."

She smiled reassuringly at Nora. She was getting good at lying. Maybe it was because she was spending more and more time with – _you will not go there. _

"Why you?"

"I was there, I guess."

Nora looked at her friend in confusion, but decided that Lira would tell her the real reason for being late when she felt ready.

"…Alright."

Lira could tell Nora was not convinced. There was not much the two girls couldn't find out about themselves, and this wasn't an exception. She'd sort it out with Loki. He'd know what to do.

"So how was your walk with Herrus?"

Lira eyed her friend cheekily, trying to change the subject. Fortunately, it did not take much to get Nora started. She dropped the broom she'd been sweeping with and flung herself down onto the bed.

"Absolutely wonderful! He took me down to the lake in the gardens and we spoke about all manner of things. He told me a bit about his life, and I told him a good deal about mine. We have so much in common! Unfortunately, he was called to duty not long after, but he held me close and whispered he'd find time to be with me again in the near future."

Nora blushed dreamily at the wall as Lira shifted on the mattress, trying not to refer to her contact with Loki in the gardens. _It will not do to think about him!_

"Well I take it it went well."

"Yes. What about you? Are you meeting someone?"

Lira froze, mind going into overdrive. _Crap. What do I say now?_ With an outright question such as this, Lira knew her friend would know if she was lying.

"Um…maybe – kind of."

She got up off the bed and searched for her book, trying to avoid eye contact with Nora.

"You _are _meeting someone! That's why you weren't here last night!" her friend gushed excitedly.

_Oh no._

Nora rushed up to Lira and hugged her tightly.

"I never thought you'd succumb to the life of a _normal _woman! What's he like?"

Lira wriggled out of her friends grip and bent down to open the draw. Her hand fumbled for a while and then rested on the book.

"Aha!"

Lira walked to the bed and tried to ignore Nora's constant chatting.

"Well, are you going to tell me?"

Lira shifted uncomfortably. _What do I say?_ She looked at her friend in panic. She couldn't tell her about Loki. _So make something up._ A little voice whispered in her head.

"Um, he's tall, thin – he doesn't have bulging muscle from what I've gathered, but still surprisingly strong."

Nora widened her eyes, believing her friend without hesitation. Lira felt horrible for lying to her. _Loki you are going to pay. _

"What's his name?"

Lira shifted and glanced down at the open book in front of her._ Elias_

"Elias"

"Lovely, simply charming! He sounds to me like a good match for you!"

Nora smiled happily and glided to the door, looking back once at Lira.

"I have to go do some extra cleaning, in the hallway. I'll be back in around an hour."

"Ok then."

Lira collapsed relieved onto the mattress, holding her book firmly in her hand. _I will never lie to her again. _As soon as the promise was made Lira knew she'd have to break it. It was the only way her lessons from the Prince were to go on unnoticed. _Hopefully Loki has some ideas._

She glanced down at the page in front of her, licking her lips nervously. It would be good to read for a while, so that Nora didn't get any ideas about Elias when she came back. Or, more precisely, Loki. Lira didn't know what to do if Nora ever found out she was confiding with the God of Mischief.

**I have a best friend exactly like that. Hands up who else?**


	14. Chapter 14: Dreams

**14th Chapter loki fans! Happy reading.**

Chapter 14: Dreams

Loki shut his eyes tightly, willing the image to exit his head. He would be asleep if it hadn't been for those goddam feelings and _that nightmare _he was getting all of a sudden. Yes, he fancied Lira – she was beautiful, but there was absolutely no way he loved her, so why did his mind continue to thrust images of her eyes, or her lips, or her hair, or the way she looked in that green dress into existence?

He opened his emerald eyes and pulled himself up to lean on the wooden bed rest behind him. His bare chest was pale as ice, and slightly coated in a thin layer of sweat.

Having dreams was not unusual for Loki, what was unusual was that both Lira and Laufey had been in this one. After his mind had finished spurting images of her into his head, he'd fallen into a coma like sleep, drifting in and out of existence. Then the dream – or nightmare had begun.

At first it had just been this hazy image of Lira, floating in front of him. He'd moved to pull her into him but every time he took a step forward, she took one back. The image had become slightly blurry and taken on a misty edge. Her hazel eyes had widened in fear momentarily as a huge blue hand had wrapped itself around her, forcing her mouth shut. Loki had lunged forward ready to call his magic, but found he'd been unable. A dark force had bound him to a tree and he was forced to watch as her hands beat at the strong blue arm and her eyebrows knotted in a desperate show of fear. He'd called out her name, trying to summon his magic in his head, but she'd only reached out one arm towards him in defeat and stared into his eyes before falling limp and disappearing. Even as the dream faded and Laufey's laugh had all but vanished, Loki could still see those last words that had written themselves in mist before his wet eyes.

_The future is set by what you do now…_

Loki breathed heavily, reaching up to wipe the sweat beading on his forehead with a trembling hand. He'd never been more afraid of losing someone than he was now. What was so extraordinary about her that would cause a dream like this to come to him? Surely this could not be happening!

He threw the covers off and flung himself up in disgust. _I'm going mad. _He strode to his table, sitting down and searching for his pen. He desperately needed to revise magic. It always helped him calm down.

_Do not throw away something special just because you want to be someone special. _

Loki's head shot up in disbelief as a voice echoed around the room. He averted his gaze to the source and saw a woman's figure forming out of mist. He snarled and leapt up from the desk, walking to stand in front of the intruder.

"Get out now!"

The woman just looked at him thoughtfully before floating over to the fire. _Be careful what you wish for Prince, because it might just come true._

Then she vanished. Just like that. Loki clenched his fists and moved to stand in front of the flames. Whoever had just materialized in here was powerful. He knew of only one woman in Asgard capable of thwarting his seals. _Ronda. _He'd met the elderly star reader on one of his quests to the far reaches of Asgard. She'd been the only woman kind enough to take him in for a meal before his departure.

Ronda's talent had revealed itself almost immediately to Loki. It was very difficult to hide sorcery from a sorcerer. She'd admitted to him that she could read the future in stars, and offered to tell him. He'd declined instantly. The future was better left in the future, where it belonged. He'd given the seer a little pouch of healing dust for her kind-heartedness, an unexpected and rare act of kindness for one such as him. In return she'd promised to come to him when he needed help.

But he'd never thought she actually would. It had been _years_ ago. And why was she warning him now? Loki fought the tide of questions threatening to overtake him and sat down stiffly, head in hands. He _had _to find out what this meant. He had to find out if Lira felt for him, because it was so clearly about her. Everything was beginning to be about her.


	15. Chapter 15: Infatuation

Chapter 15: Infatuation

Loki glanced around the room before striding purposefully towards Thor. Usually he didn't confide in his brother – there was nothing that Loki needed Thor could give, but this time he grudgingly admitted this was something only Thor could know.

"Brother! It is good to see you, where have you and that Lira been going off to?" Thor grinned mischievously at him, and Loki barely held back a look of disgust.

"That is not of your concern, dear brother."

"I was just curious that is all."

"You are always curious. Stop sticking your nose in where it has no right to go."

Thor rolled his eyes childishly and rose from his seat. "Come, tell me – is she doing well? What are you teaching her?"

Loki sighed at Thor's excited whisper.

"That is none of your concern. Now, - "

"But brother you _always _keep things from me. I know so very little of your personal life, yet you know so much of mine!"

_"_Only because you flaunt it without a second thought constantly and without hesitation_._ I would not be surprised if the whole of Asgard knew of your every move."

Thor smiled at his brother's statement and walked up to shifted uncomfortably as Thor placed an arm around his thin shoulders and strode to the exit.

"Care for a fight?"

"No brother, you know I have no interest in running about like a fool. I do not need to prove anything; you would be defeated within seconds. I have come merely to ask you something."

Thor glanced amusedly at Loki, "That would have to be proved. And it would also be a first."

"I am not accustomed to asking for advice, so if you are going to be a fool about it I would prefer to leave."

Loki disappeared out of Thor's grip and appeared again at the doorway, turning to exit. Thor's shout stopped him halfway through walking out.

"Brother wait! Forgive me, I am just amazed that you need help; you have always been so independent."

"I do not wish to be mocked at not knowing something."

"You will not be from this moment on. If there is something you wish to know, state it."

Loki hesitated, unsure of how to word his query. How did one ask to know the reactions of a woman who was infatuated?

"I wish to know how one is to…identify when a woman is infatuated with a man."

Thor tried and failed to hide a laugh. He caught sight of the serious expression on his brother's face and bent over, shaking with laughter that rumbled out of him like a torrent of waves.

"When you're done laughing at my expense, I would very much like an answer."

Loki spoke acidly, though Thor was so used to it by now it did very little. He smiled and wiped tears from his eyes,

"Why do you care to know such things?"

"I believe I have reason to suspect my apprentice is harbouring certain… feelings…just to be sure …" what he did not tell Thor was that he too, cared for Lira. Unusual as it may seem he'd been drawn to her like a magnet to its counterpart. Now he was asking his bone headed brother about love. It was ridiculous.

Thor raised his thick eyebrows as his silver tongued brother tried to explain why he wanted to know whether Lira liked him. Oh Thor knew, he wasn't that stupid; and when it came to situations such as these, he was an expert. When he'd first seen her trailing behind his brother, he'd known she'd been harbouring some sort of crush on him. _So unaware. _What puzzled him the most was why Loki even cared?

"Brother, there is one thing I must point out…seeing as you are so unaware of your situation –"

Loki narrowed his eyes slightly at the statement, but did not interrupt. Thor strode around the hallway, relishing the moment of triumph over Loki. It was not everyday he taught his younger, _more intelligent_, brother such things and he was going to stretch it out for as long as possible.

"Women act all the same, brother. Once you know how to spot the signs, you will forever be aware of their infatuation with you, whether or not you choose to heed the signs and join – "

"I am not here to talk about your obsession with the many female followers that are willing to do anything to get your attention. I want to know how women act when they are in love, it is a simple question. If you are not prepared or in the right state of mind to bestow such intelligence upon me there is nothing more to say."

Thor sighed as his impatient brother spun around angrily and strode down the hallway. He jogged to catch up with him and turned him around with a hand on his padded shoulder.

"Loki I'm sorry. A women shows love a number of ways. She may blush when you talk, or gaze at you with glazed eyes and lips pouted, her eyelids may flutter, she may stiffen momentarily when you touch her, she may follow you secretly, crave the sound of your voice, the touch of your hands, your lips."

Loki looked up at his brother in surprise. Of course he'd known that Thor would be knowledgeable on the topic, but he hadn't quite been prepared for this emotional outburst. Thor went through women like a horse through hay, seemingly uncaring about them. This outburst had opened up a part of him that Loki hadn't spotted before.

"Thank you brother."

Thor lifted his hand off Loki's shoulder, smiling boyishly.

"Your thanks are accepted. Anything else you aren't aware of?"

Loki narrowed his eyes at Thor. _Maybe it had been a trick of the light that had made him look so sincere. _

**Ok who hasn't needed romance advice from an older sibling?**


	16. Chap 16: The God of Mischief's quarters

Chapter 16: The Gof of Mischief's Quarters

Lira swept the hallways robotically, trying not to let her mind wander. Except it wasn't as easy as it should have been, and try as she might, Lira couldn't get the image of Loki so close to her out of her mind. Nora hadn't been suspicious of her last night, and she was thankful that she hadn't brought up Lira's non – existent lover.

Even so, she hadn't been able to sleep at all, mostly due to thoughts that refused to go away, but Lira had a feeling that shape shifting took a huge toll on her unprepared body. Now she was paying for it. The broom felt like heavy iron in her loose grip, and her eyes felt like they'd had sand poured in by the bucket load. Nora had run off early to the kitchens, leaving Lira in the chambers. Unfortunately, Hera had intruded on her sleep and now she was victim to a long list of things that needed looking after.

There was no way she would be able to concentrate on her lesson in the state she was in. She still had to clean both Thor and Loki's rooms, and then set off to the library for her usual clean up. It was unusual for her to be completing other jobs. Her role was mainly towards caring for the library, but she'd heard servants had been scarce lately, and now she was juggling two jobs and lessons.

Dust would already be lining the unused shelves, and books had most likely fallen out of their places, either from careless stacking or an exuberant pair of lovers. It was not unusual for people to use the library as a hideout, and Lira had often been subjected to listening as the friendly giggles turned to more serious moans. Of course at this point, she'd have to make her presence known, at which point the pair exited the library quickly and quietly.

She hefted the broom in one hand and wiped a hand across her brow. _Hallway done, now for the prince's quarters. _She felt a little tingle of excitement in her stomach as she put the broom back in the closet and headed towards Loki's quarters. _I wonder how his room looks like… _she'd cleaned Thor's room before, and there was no surprise that it had been an absolute pigsty, but Loki didn't come across as someone who would litter the floor with old armour and underwear. She'd been there once before at night, but she hadn't had a chance to inspect it properly.

Her hand rested on the golden doorknob, in the place Loki's pale hand had the night when he'd revealed a part of himself to her. His anguish and pain at being rejected over and over again by his father was clear to anyone who cared to look beneath the calm demeanour he always wore. For a split second Lira felt a wave of worry, _what if it's locked? _She'd heard the youngest prince's room was guarded with heavy seals. What if one of those seals blew her to bits?

The door opened easily, swinging inward almost instantly. Lira took a deep breath of a relief, and stepped into the room. Her eyes fell upon the emerald green walls first, then to the hard wood table on which was scattered every object imaginable. The huge white bed claimed most of the room, and the floor was _spotless. _

"So much for cleaning…" she murmured as she walked into the room, heading to the table.

Piles of books lay on top of each other, and the bookcase on the far wall almost overflowed with the sheer number of novels crammed into every space. Scrolls and handwritten parchments lay in a neat pile at the top of the table, their worn edges brushing the number of pens and pencils scattered beside them. She had a sudden urge to read them, but figured it wouldn't be right. If he ever found out she'd be lost to him forever.

Lira fingered one of the green feathered pens closer to her, smiling to herself as she inspected the objects littering the table. There were many weird things, dried berries, leaves and stalks, metallic pieces which glinted dully in the soft light. Lira placed the feather down and crouched to peer at what looked to be a huge claw suspended in blue liquid in a glass jar. The calloused finger was wrinkly and scaly, the claw extending at least a few inches from the skin. _I wonder what one earth that is, and what it's doing here._

Lira got up silently and turned around. _I should be leaving; there is nothing for me to do here. _Despite knowing this, she chose to make her way to the hearth, which seemed to be engulfed in flames indefinitely. The blue green flames calmed her slightly, and she recalled the nightcap her and Loki had shared that night. Of course she hadn't paid much attention to her surroundings then, she'd been too distracted by Loki and the fuzzy feel of alcohol had numbed her senses.

Her hands rested on the soft brown chair she'd sat in. _Maybe I could come here with him again. _Her eyes drifted towards the bookcase, and she had a sudden urge to pluck a book off its shelves and settle down in front of the fire to read. It was amazing how comfortable she felt in his room, not even her own modest quarters made her feel this secure.

She stared at the fire again, mesmerized by the constant shifting of colours and form. It bathed the room in an unearthly glow, like magic. _Magic…oh darn it! _She gasped and ran to the door. She'd completely forgotten about lessons, and Loki didn't appreciate late comers. Her heart rate quickened as she raced across the room, glancing once around her before turning and heading to the exit.

The door closed softly behind her of its own accord as Lira ran full pelt towards the gardens, cursing herself for neglecting her duties. Thor would certainly notice the state of his room, and Hera would be waiting to recite to her the importance of fulfilling her duties responsibly and without fail. _Damn you Loki, damn you._

**I've actually been in a position such as this...in a guy's room who's kind of secretive.**


	17. Chapter 17: Trial and error

Chapter 17: Trial and error

Loki watched in amusement as Lira pushed open the door to the palace and sprinted into the gardens. He was surprised that she didn't yet know how fast she'd become since shape shifting. She was already a green blur racing across the field towards him. He wondered what had made her so late, and why she had charcoal stains on her face and dress.

"Sorry sir, I – I was cleaning the hallways and the rooms…"

Loki raised his eyebrows as she wrung her hands in front of her nervously. Obviously coming late to a lesson frightened her more than disobeying orders to clean.

"You did not finish I presume."

Her eyes widened at his statement and she shook her head silently. Loki sighed and stepped closer to her, noting how she instantly stiffened and began breathing heavily. He was not even within arm's length of her, yet she was already beginning to flush.

"You have dirt on your forehead. Here."

He raised his hand and closed the distance between them. She gasped as he rubbed his thumb across her skin and down her temple, tracing an agonizingly slow path around her face. As much as he hated to admit, her skin was soft as a child's, and he was quite enjoying himself. She closed her eyes and instinctively leant forward into his hand as his cool fingers continued their motion, even though she was certain most of the dirt had now disappeared. _Now he's just being cruel._

He smirked at her reaction and pulled away, stepping backwards. She opened her eyes and stared at his face. His green eyes sparkled mischievously and his lips were beginning to twitch into a self satisfied smile. _Damn it I did it again! _She groaned inwardly at herself. Why couldn't she just control herself? What was wrong with her?

"We're still going to practice on objects, and we will do so until you can shift within seconds."

"Alright sir."

"Now." He materialized a red ball and placed it on the ground. "Go for it."

She concentrated, shifting slightly and closing her eyes. She relaxed her senses and imagined the ball in her mind's eye. There was nothing unique about it; it was plain and simple, almost easier than the axe. Within a matter of minutes she was on the ground feeling rather awkward. The other red ball was now the same size as her, and she felt for it as she stared up at how big Loki had become.

"Well done. Pop out of it and we'll go to the woods."

She shifted back into herself and followed Loki out of the garden and down a dirt path.

"Why are we going to the woods?"

Loki glanced back at her and replied. "I want to see whether you can become a tree."

Lira raised her eyebrows in surprise. Wasn't that a little too much? She'd only just started what if something happened?

"Can't you just materialize a tree or something?"

Lira stopped in amazement as Loki threw his head back and laughed, _really _laughed for the first time since she'd known him. She smiled, pleased with herself.

Loki surprised himself by laughing. He hadn't laughed like this for months. _Trust a librarian girl to be the first to make it happen. _He spun around to face her, a light in his eyes she hadn't noticed before.

"Because my dear one, even if I did I would be unconscious within moments. A tree is much too hard to transport or materialize from thin air. Not even the most talented sorcerers can accomplish such a thing; there are just too many particles to consider. However it is possible to form the image of a tree, but it would be fuzzy and the details would be unclear."

She smiled up at him, blushing slightly at having been called "dear one". He smiled charmingly back at her, making her feel tingly and turned around again.

"Come on Lira."

She followed him into the clearing where he first met her. Somehow it had become their special place, and though it pained her to admit it, she rather liked the thought of having a place to herself with only one other. Especially when the other being was Prince Loki.

He twirled around, his long cloak swishing out around him gracefully and stared at Lira for just long enough to make her feel uncomfortable. She stood straight, rubbing her hand up and down her arm and clutching the fabric of her light green dress. She'd worn it because it had reminded her of Loki's eyes, though she'd never confess it to anybody.

"See that tree?" he pointed to one behind her.

She spun around and nodded at the tree. It was average height, with strips of bark hanging limply off its sides. The trunk had strange knots in its depths, and she noted the texture of the inner wood. Sap ran in rivulets down its surface, giving the impression that it was bleeding.

"Shift into it. Take as long as you want, and remember to note the details. This is an exceptionally hard task to perform, there are many factors you will have to take into account before shifting, but I trust that you can do it without too much hassle."

He watched as she smiled at him nervously and twisted her head around to the tree again. Her small shoulders rose in time to her breathing, and the green dress she'd worn fluttered softly in the breeze. The way she looked standing there resembled some sort of elven goddess. He'd been to Elfheim and knew of its forest elves. Lira looked just like one, albeit a little less chiselled. She was softer than the elves, and her skin just the tiniest bit paler. He wanted to touch her hair, to run its thick wavy tresses through his fingers and see her flush in response.

He turned away in disgust. What was wrong with him? She couldn't possibly be making him feel this way. He'd promised himself that however beautiful she was he wouldn't be anything more than friends. She could not be led to think he loved her, it would not work. His plan would not work, and he needed it to.

He yanked his head around to her again as a small _SNAP _and a flash of light signified Lira's success. He felt his mouth turn into a proud smile as his eyes fell on an exact replica of the tree beside it. He glanced up at her long branches, and felt the tiniest flutter of happiness in his stomach. She'd done it first time.

**Review guys! I like comments, it helps a heap**


	18. Chapter 18: Trouble in Paradise

Chapter 18: Trouble in Paradise

"Now Lira you made good progress last lesson. Today we will try something a little more challenging, to see whether you are skilled enough to obtain any chance of becoming a proper shape shifter."

She scowled at his words, but didn't interrupt. It seemed he was mocking her intentionally, to elicit a reaction out of her. _Well he isn't going to get one. _

"We will start with whichever animal you prefer, but I must warn you, it would be better if you chose a small one to begin, or you may find yourself to be in trouble."

Her look of bewilderment told him everything.

"Starting off with a small animal reduces the risk of injury to one's energy supply. You'll find it takes more energy to become something with a body that is mobile, instead of one which is material and doesn't move. If you attempt to acquire shifting into a larger animal, you may risk depleting your energy levels entirely so that you will either remain as that animal or die."

Lira closed her mouth as he finished. His description sounded more like a well rehearsed speech than an off the cuff explanation. He was most remarkable at explaining things. There was only so much knowledge one could possess, and it seemed he was intent on proving that theory wrong. _He's not far off either._

"Oh. Um okay…"

Her eyes fell on the lake behind him and they brightened momentarily.

"A frog?"

Loki smiled slightly, amused at her choice.

"Very well. Now remember, concentrate. It will be much harder because you do not have the luxury of a picture in front of your nose, but I'm sure you will be able to do it."

Lira shifted her footing and closed her eyes, picturing a small green frog. _The frog is green. I am the frog. _She peeped out of one eye and sighed, rubbing her temples with her fingers. This was much harder than before.

"Remember to be the frog. Do not force it Lira."

She felt a tingle in her chest as he said her name. _This is not going to help you! _Taking a deep breath, Lira drew its features with detailed precision, noting its large black eyes and slimy body. Green tree frogs often had a mix of colours on their head, with smudges of yellow and dark green blending in with the usual vibrant green. She felt the strength in her back legs, and the thin fingers stretching apart.

_Snap!_

She opened her eyes and yelped in surprise. It came out sounding like a throaty croak. Huge leather boots obscured most of her watery vision, and when she looked up she saw Loki grinning down at her proudly. He looked so huge compared to her.

"Well done! Lovely choice of colour."

Loki was about to ask her to change back when he noticed moving figure off to the side. He looked up in alarm as Thor morphed into view, waltzing towards them, Mjolnir swinging from his hand.

"Don't change back." He whispered urgently, "Thor is approaching, just stay there, and don't move."

He wasn't sure if she'd heard him, but he could feel she'd fallen still at least.

"Brother! How lovely to see you! Why are you out here alone?"

"Thor." He acknowledged coldly.

His brother came to stand beside him, forcing Loki to turn away from Lira.

"I was enjoying the day."

"It is a lovely day; you are quite correct brother, albeit the wind is a little sharp. I was just off to notify Sif and Hogun that we are to be travelling to the caves down by the river."

"And pray tell whose idea was that?"

"Mine of course! We are going to prove to father that the beast within those rocky walls is merely a myth."

Loki frowned, "And what are you going to do when you find out that it is real and attacks you?"

Thor grinned boyishly, "If it is real, than we will conquer it!"

It sounded exactly like his brother to go off on some silly journey merely for the sake of proving his might. He'd most probably return injured, and Sif along with Hogun would either be dead or unconscious.

"What are you going to do when one of you gets injured?"

"Nothing, for we will not be injured! The Warriors Three, Sif and I are the mightiest warriors in all of Asgard; we are not frightened off a non existent beast!"

Loki had seen the creature that resided in the mountains. He'd been there once before by himself, eager to see whether the myth was real or not. He'd been sorely surprised to find that it was no longer a myth, and he smiled with grim satisfaction as he realized Thor and the Warriors Three would soon find out for themselves.

"Well then I will be off – brother what is a frog doing with you?"

Loki sighed internally and turned to Lira, who hadn't moved for at least ten minutes. _It must be taking a lot of concentration for her to remain an animal for this long. _

"Absolutely nothing, it is a frog Thor, they are not uncommon."

"But why is it out here next to you and not in the lake?"

Loki hesitated. This would be much more difficult than expected. When Thor put his mind to finding something he rarely gave up. He'd just have to convince him that this frog was no different than any other frog in Asgard.

Suddenly the frog leaped off the ground, heading towards the lake. Loki froze as he realised what Lira was doing. _No no no. _She'd freeze to death! And maintaining the form of an animal immobile was hard enough. To move as well was suicide for someone just starting. Thor smiled as Lira jumped into the lake, disappearing beneath the surface.

"It really is just a frog."


	19. Chapter 19: Warmth and Loki

Chapter 19: Warmth and Loki

Loki lurched towards the lake, fear gripping his chest. A small voice at the back of his mind reminded him of why he cared. She was just a servant girl, easily replaceable. So why did he feel compelled to save her? _It's because I need her for my plan. It will never succeed without her help. _That must be the reason.

He didn't even notice when Thor smiled and bid him farewell. All that mattered was Lira. He stood at the edge of the lake, peering into its murky depths. Secretly he hoped she'd come up and be okay, but he knew that it only took a few seconds in freezing water to fall unconscious. Then again, she _was _in the form of a frog.

His keen eyes caught a ripple beneath the surface. Not long after there was a resounding _SNAP! _And Lira clambered out of the water, her green dress clinging to her shivering form. Loki breathed a sigh of relief as she stood before him. He frowned at her soaking body, _why must Thor come and ruin everything? _Now she was dripping wet and pale as ice from the cold. Her hair dripped steadily from the ends as she looked up at him with blue lips and an excited gleam in her warm eyes. Loki tried to avert his gaze from her wet figure, feeling an unmistakable tightening in his pants. Why must she stand before him _looking like that? _

He swept his cloak from his shoulders and handed it to her. Her shivering hand brushed his as she took his cloak and wrapped herself in it, breathing in the scent of him and warmth.

"T- th – thankyou." She stammered out from chattering teeth.

Loki worriedly stepped closer to her and carefully extended and arm around her shoulders. She leant into him and trembled slightly at the feel of his hard chest pressed against hers. She was trying not to let her emotions get out of hand, but at this moment she was failing. He was just so _warm _and comfortable. She liked how right it felt that he was holding her to him, his arms securely around her petite form. Water dripped off her long hair and fell onto his hands, but he didn't seem to notice. She closed her eyes and leant her head onto his chest, immediately soaking his shirt.

He flinched as her freezing cheek pressed against his chest. She really was frozen from cold, and it was all Thor's fault. He let her snuggle against him, telling himself it was only because she had to regain some body heat, but secretly liking how her body felt against his. The cloak covered her completely, falling to the ground a good metre more. He shifted his hold on her, feeling her body tremble slightly as the wind whipped into them. It wasn't a cold day, but when one had been in a lake for five minutes in the shape of a frog, the wind certainly felt like Jotunheim's piercing gales.

He was amazed at her resilience; she ought to be unconscious from weariness. Shape shifting into an animal for ten minutes and then _moving _and jumping into a _freezing_ lake for another _five _minutes was no small feat. Normally one would be on the brink of death. _She is certainly talented. _She was leaning on him completely, relying on him to support both their weight. Loki didn't mind, it was nice to know someone needed him for something. No one had ever relied on him before and he rather liked the feeling.

She shifted slightly and looked up at him through dark lashes, her eyes still shining elatedly from the experience. He smiled down at her and opened his mouth to say something when he felt her go limp. Her eyes closed and she sighed once before flopping forward onto him. He stepped back and righted himself, holding the two of them up. She'd passed out. _About time, poor girl. _He fumbled for her legs and bent down to sweep her into his arms. Her head lolled to the side and he lifted his left arm a little to support it.

She needed warmth and a good rest, and Loki knew exactly where to take her.

Loki strode into the hallway, glancing quickly around before making his way to his quarters. He held her with one hand and opened the door with the other closing it with an incantation behind them. The fire in the grate started up as Loki muttered a simple spell, casting a warm glow onto the objects in the large room. He placed Lira gently onto the bed, wrapping his cloak around her more securely.

She immediately started shivering again, and Loki realised with a resigned sigh that he'd have to hold her. Her body hung limply in his arms as he took her to the chair in front of the fire. Hopefully she'd revive in a few minutes, if not then he'd be forced to sleep with her. He sincerely hoped that it would not be the case, it was ridiculously hard for him to control himself when she was this close, pressed into him the way she was now. He settled into the large chair, and situated Lira to what he hoped was a comfortable position. Her head rested on his shoulder as she lay diagonally across him. He leant his head back and stared at the shapes on the wall made by the fire.

_It shouldn't be this hard to have a woman close to you. _He told himself harshly. He couldn't understand how she made him feel this way when he'd never really been interested in women before. Unlike Thor, he was not a ladies man, and found the women of Asgard all too infatuated with his brother. He hadn't ever considered what would happen if he fell in love. In his mind, it would never happen. He glanced down at her unconscious form and knotted his eyebrows together. She looked so fragile, so much in need of protection. And he wanted to be the one to do it. He wanted it so much it hurt. As he stared at the way the glow of the fire highlighted her long dark lashes and full red lips, he found himself falling into an endless void he feared he'd never get out of.

**Dun dun duuuun! Read on to find out what happens next! Oh - and comment please**


	20. Chapter 20: Hazel and Green

**Ok so here's chapter 20, slight "scenes" This is the M rated part...**

Chapter 20: Hazel and Green

Lira opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to her surroundings. Her hazy gaze fell on the bookcase in the corner, and she blinked again. _Where am I? _She closed her eyes again and opened them slowly. The blurry edges had gone and she could see better now. She gave a start as she found herself lying diagonal across Loki. She immediately quietened her racing heart so as not to wake him. _What am I doing lying on him? _She sighed quietly but didn't move for fear of him waking.

Her eyes widened as she recounted the events of the day. He'd _held _her, but she'd been too disoriented to notice anything. She cursed herself for missing the opportunity to commit the feeling to memory. She'd been so cold and weak, and all she'd noticed was _him. _He'd given her his cloak and wrapped her into his strong arms, and instantly she'd felt better. She must have passed out sometime after. All she remembered was laying her head on a warm chest and the feeling of being safe. It must have been Loki. But that would mean that he cared about her.

She watched in rapture as he slept. Somehow sleep seemed to soften the harsh edges of his face; he looked more innocent and beautiful when he didn't know he was being watched. She relaxed into his body, keeping her eyes on his motionless face. He must have fallen asleep holding her. _It is night then. _Somehow the thought of being in such close proximity to him made her cheeks fill with heat. _He was only doing his job silly. Don't get any ideas. _Yet Lira couldn't help but marvel the way the fire's light seemed to emphasize his high cheekbones and pale complexion. She had a sudden urge to stroke his cheek, but held it back. It wouldn't be right.

His arms still held her securely, even in sleep. Lira didn't want to move, she wanted to stay like this forever. It was amazing, how he made her feel. _Could it be possible that he feels the same way? _She shook her head, instantly berating herself for thinking it. There was no possible way that could work. He was a prince, and … she was naught but a librarian, which was practically even lower than a servant.

She held her breath as he stirred slightly, opening his vivid green eyes and lifting his head drowsily. He shook his head slightly, causing a strand of raven hair to fall into his face. Lira wanted to comb it back, but instead smiled slightly, feeling herself blush as he stared at her.

"Lira?" he sounded worried.

"Yes sir?"

He chuckled and rubbed his face, relieved that she was aright. He couldn't believe he'd fallen asleep holding her. What if something had happened? Nevertheless he was glad that the colour had come back into her cheeks, and her body felt warm again.

"Loki."

Lira frowned, "Pardon?"

"Call me Loki."

"Oh. Okay…Loki."

He pushed down the tingly feeling he got in the base of his stomach when she whispered his name and shifted.

"Sorry – do you want me to get off?"

"No."

The simple bluntness of his answer surprised Lira. She thought he'd be sick of looking after her, and his legs had probably gone numb by now.

"Oh."

"Are you well?"

Loki asked, trying to ignore how her weight resting on him made him harden momentarily. She nodded shyly, her cheeks turning a beautiful pink colour. He loved how he could elicit that reaction in her, and he loved how it looked. Her dress had dried completely, but she hadn't made a move to remove the cloak which was still wrapped around her. He had to admit to himself, she looked good in the ivory cloak, it certainly suited her.

"Thankyou." She said suddenly, her eyes meeting his.

"What on Valhalla for?"

"For saving me, for being there."

She whispered quietly, gratitude pouring out in her eyes, which were still staring at him. He felt his heart rate quicken as a single tear trickled out of the corner of one of her hazel eyes. He reached up and cupped her cheek in his hand, brushing it away with his thumb.

"Why are you crying?" he was disturbed at how much this bothered him.

"Because … no one has ever lov – cared for me enough to help me before."

Loki was silent. Was it possible that this woman understood what it was like to be pushed aside? To be unloved? He'd always thought Lira had people who cared for her, but now he found himself in a position of awkward realisation. He was dangerously close to falling in love, and he disliked how vulnerable this insight made him.

"Loki?"

He shifted his gaze to her eyes. Their hazel depths were drawing him in, tearing through all his carefully prepared walls and positioning themselves in his heart. He'd never thought he had a heart. He was a monster. Everyone feared him, everyone but _her. _Suddenly all he could think about was her. She consumed his every thought. He closed his eyes, trying to push down his feelings. Except this time it wasn't working.

"Loki?" she repeated, placing a hand on his cheek.

His eyes flew open at the contact and he jerked backwards as a course of warmth flowed into him. As soon as her hand had been removed from his skin, the warmth left. Its absence made him feel hollow.

"Lira."

"Yes?" she flushed furiously as he reached up and stroked her cheek, tracing her jaw and coming to rest on her throat. He felt her tremble at the contact, and his own body react to her movement. She breathed heavily as he pulled his hand away, brushing it lightly against the tender skin of her collarbone. His other hand reached up towards the base of her neck. He pulled her in slowly, feeling her lean into him and kissed her.

She moaned into his mouth as he traced her bottom lip with his tongue. Her body trembled into his and she opened her mouth as he deepened the kiss. She reached her arm around his neck and pulled him into her. He reached around and held her as they kissed, neither of them willing to stop.

_What she did to him… _he felt the feel of her hand on his neck, stroking it softly and gaining a soft moan from him as he rested his forehead against hers. He ran his hands down her arms, relishing the soft feel of her skin against his, breathing heavily. She ran her fingers through his hair, and he didn't know how anything could feel more amazing.

"Lira, I needed to save you."

She pulled away from him slightly, searching his face for a clue as to what he as feeling.

"What do you mean?"

He struggled with his answer, unfamiliar with admitting his weaknesses. She looked into his emerald eyes, trying to make him understand that she _knew. _He didn't need to say anything, they didn't need words. There were no words for what he was trying to explain.

"I love you, Loki."

He stared into her eyes, feeling his heart rate quicken.

"What?"

"I love you." She said confidently.

He felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. She'd said what he'd needed to hear, what he'd _craved _all his life, from Odin, from Thor. He hadn't wanted anything else, just to be loved and appreciated. He'd been so lost until she'd come into his life. She'd brightened everything, made him feel worthy of love.

"Say that again." He whispered.

She placed a hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes, willing him to understand.

"I love you Loki Odinson. I have loved you from the moment I looked into your eyes that day when I came pleading for help. I will always love you."

He closed his eyes, feeling giddy with happiness. He breathed in the smell of her lemon and honey scented hair, still slightly damp from the lake. She _loved _him. She really loved him. He reached his hands up and ran them through her hair, tugging gently. It was not unpleasant for Lira, and she tilted her head back, sighing contentedly. He leaned down and kissed her neck, then brushed a light kiss on her cheek. He looked at her drowsing face. She still needed to rest; it had been a draining experience for her today. Loki smiled tenderly at her sleeping form, feeling a throbbing heat engulf his heart, melting the ice that had formed over years of betrayal and loneliness. Lira loved him, she truly did. A single tear dropped from his green eyes, falling on Lira's cheek. He brushed it away, holding her protectively.

"And I love you, Lira Fordelsdaughter."


	21. Chapter 21:Raven hair and emerald eyes

**Here it is guys, chapter 21. Hope you enjoy it, its a little M rated (but that's why i rated it M). Took me a night to get it right. Happy reading!**

Chapter 21: Raven hair and emerald eyes

Lira jolted awake, fumbling around for something to relate to. Her hands brushed past a thin shirt and smooth skin and she blinked rapidly, trying to clear the sleep from her bleary eyes.

"Good morning."

The silky voice startled her and its owner even more so. She gasped as she found herself sitting in a diagonal position over Loki. Then last night's events came flooding back and she blushed violently. Loki brushed a hand across her cheek, smiling tenderly down at her.

"You look so beautiful when you sleep."

The compliment caught her off guard and she took a moment to calm herself. A compliment from the God of Mischief should not be taken lightly. Her heart started to pulsate in her chest as he leant in and stole a quick kiss from her. She unconsciously leant into him, pulling at his hair. He chuckled lightly into her mouth before kissing her again, more urgently this time.

Her hands tangled in his hair, pulling him even closer to her. He moaned a little and moved to kiss her neck. Lira tilted her head back, closing her eyes. It surprised her how much she trusted him. He could easily rip her throat out or break her bones if he wanted to. Somehow she knew he wouldn't.

The cloak he'd pulled onto her fell away from her body, revealing the now crumpled dress. Loki pulled away and looked at her figure slyly. She screwed up her eyebrows and then gasped as she realised half the shoulder was hanging low and the dress had screwed up near her hips. She blushed madly and reached down to cover her thighs. Loki made a weird sound in his throat and stopped her hand.

"My dress – "

"Would look lovely lying on the floor right where the cloak is."

The enticing lilt of his voice momentarily distracted her, allowing him to pick her up off the chair and walk to the bed, laying her gently down on it. He leaned over her, grazing his lips across her cheekbone and whispering seductively into her ear.

"Why don't we see if I can prove that?"

Lira pulled her hands up to his chest, scraping her nails against his shirt. He kissed her cheek and then moved down to her neck. His lips left a searing heat in their absence and Lira felt herself relax into him. He cupped her cheek and kissed her gently, treating her like a fragile piece of glass bound to break any moment. This last action completely crumbled her will and she moaned and bucked her hips.

Loki smiled at her and pressed his lips into hers, grinding her hips against his with both hands. He travelled up her body, pulling the dress higher as he moved. He felt her heart race against his palm as he slipped his hand into the fabric of her dress and pulled it completely off.

Lira gasped as the realisation that she was lying with nothing but panties on in front of Loki hit. She tried to cover herself with her hands, but he growled lightly and pulled her hands way, pinning them up above her head. She moaned in delight as he traced his tongue across her collarbone before leaning down to kiss her violently.

Lira felt something in her change, and a desperate need begin to gnaw at her body. She felt her lower regions begin to throb as he pulled his shirt off and pressed into her. She arched her back, scraping her hands across his back and earning a soft moan in response.

Loki felt himself harden as she moved beneath him, his hands roaming over her smooth skin. He felt her tremble lightly as his hands cupped her breasts and begin to stroke the sensitive part. She ran her hands through his hair and pulled his face down to hers. He kissed her passionately, tracing his tongue across her lower lip before placing his hands on her hips and easing the panties off. She groaned as he began teasing her, tracing his hand quickly up her thigh and down again.

"Loki…"

His heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name. She said it in such a vulnerable way that Loki's first instinct was to hold her closer. She trembled lightly at the feeling of his chest against her breasts. Her sweet breath flowed over him and he suppressed a violent shiver as she unbuckled his belt and took his pants and underwear off, throwing them almost the length of the room. His light chuckle made her smile and the enticing twitch of her lips as she watched him made his heart race and his chest tighten. She looked so beautiful lying there before him it hurt.

"You are so beautiful."

She managed a small smile in return, flushing a light shade of pink as he pressed his lips into her naval. His hands travelled lower and she gasped as he rubbed his fingers across her clit, moving in a rhythmic motion. The pleasure came in tides, crashing over her like waves and pushing her over the edge. She could feel herself become wet, coating Loki's fingers in her orgasm.

He pulled away and wrapped his arms around her thighs, easing them gently apart and pressing his aching hardness against her.

"Please…" she whispered, bucking her hips gently against him.

"I've never done this before…"

"Nor have I dear one, but its okay. I will protect you."

He smiled and pressed his mouth against hers, easing himself gently into her. She moaned in pleasure as he filled her, pulsating against her rhythmically. They began to move together, kissing, stroking, touching in unison. Loki felt her tighten around him, and he hissed gently with the pleasure. She bit his lower lip and raked her hands down his front as he flowed inside her, filling her with his seed. She smiled into his hot mouth, whispering gently,

"I love you, Loki, I love you."

He froze, stiffening momentarily. He still hadn't gotten over the feeling those three words gave him when she said them.

"Say it louder." He demanded, thrusting into her.

She cried out, gasping erratically as he made love to her.

"I love you!" she cried, pulling his face closer.

Loki's emerald eyes met her hazel ones and he felt a loosening in his chest, like a knot that had finally come loose. Suddenly it wasn't the universe that held him, it was _her. _He felt an utter hopelessness devour him, strengthening him. Strings began to form between them, tying their hearts together, forging a stronger bond than any known. _Magic. _He thought to himself as he lost his way in her eyes.

Lira felt something attach her to him at that moment. It felt stronger than any bond she'd ever had, almost as if their hearts had split and they each owned a piece of the other's. His emerald eyes burnt into her mind, etching into her conscience and searing into her soul. _I love him. _It was simple, pure and beautiful.

"I love you too." He whispered fervently, heart pounding in his chest. "I love you so much it hurts."


	22. Chapter 22:Wicked truth

Chapter 22: Wicked truth

Lira tilted her head back, yawning quietly. As she stretched, a quiet moan from behind her jolted her memory. Her stretch froze instantly and she glanced down to see a strong arm encircling her waist. She moved around so that she was facing Loki's chest and placed her warm hands on his pale skin. He breathed out rhythmically, the rise and fall of his chest calming Lira.

_Did this just happen? _Thoughts spun manically in her head, colliding with each other and bursting into flames on contact. She had made love with a prince of Asgard. The realization hit her mercilessly and she groaned and let her head fall onto his arm.

_Oh my god. _

The fact that she loved him was irrelevant. _What if someone finds out? What is to happen now? We cannot just continue with our actions under the noses of others._

Her thoughts turned to Nora. _What would she say if she knew? _Her despair vanished as Loki moved next to her, blinking rapidly.

"Lira?" he whispered, protectively drawing her closer. "Are you well?"

"…Yes…" her answer came a little too late, because Loki shifted his weight onto his side and lifted a hand to her cheek.

"Tell me. Is something the matter?"

"No." she smiled unconvincingly at her lover.

"That is not very convincing my dear. You have always been horrible at lying to me."

Lira looked up into his emerald eyes, searching for an answer in their calm depths. He waited patiently, absently stroking her cheek as she struggled for a reply.

"I – it just occurred to me…that…I – we just made love," her cheeks became a light pink as she spoke, distracting Loki. "And though it seemed right at the time…it was a very…irr –"

"What of it?" he said silkily, moving closer and tracing a path from her shoulder down to her hips.

Lira tried to remain focused, but she was losing it, his skin was just so unbelievably soft and the way he was touching her sent little shivers down her spine.

"I – " She tried to form a sentence but he pressed against her, gripping her waist and shifting on top. He looked down at her slyly, watching her reaction. She closed her eyes, unconsciously running her hands through his soft hair. He kissed her violently, sweeping away every thought from her mind. She moved in sync with him, lips shaping themselves around his own.

His chuckle brought her back to reality, and she pulled back. "Loki!"

He looked at her in mock astonishment, eyes glinting mischievously. "Yes my love?"

"Stop distracting me! You know what I'm going to say, but let me speak it nonetheless."

He sighed and rolled his eyes, flopping down next to her. "Very well, go ahead."

"You are a prince Loki! What will people think?"

"You are planning on telling others?" he shifted, placing both hands behind his head and glancing at her perplexed expression.

"Well – no, but we cannot keep hiding from them! What if we are discovered?"

"I will erase the memory from their minds. It matters not that you are of a lower status than I; I have always treated you as an equal and will continue to do so. Do not let these petty concerns fill you; they should be payed no more attention than a fly to a dog."

Lira let his words soothe her, forcing the worries from her mind. He was right; she shouldn't have brought it up.

"Sorry – "

"You need not apologize. It is normal for one to harbour concerns about things such as this."

Lira sighed and wrapped her arms around his torso, leaning her head on his chest. The steady beating of his heart relaxed her tired mind, and she smiled happily as he extended an arm around her.

Loki felt the warm feeling of her skin press against his and her silky hair splay across his chest. He put an arm around her protectively, feeling her smile contentedly. He stared up at the ceiling, mind travelling down other paths.

Her worry concerned him; she shouldn't have felt so guilty at being with him. Her ranking had little importance to him; he couldn't see why she would care about it. All that mattered was that she was beautiful and kind, his darling star. _His. _The thought made him smile; it felt good to have someone so close. A person that belonged completely to him and relied on him to keep them sustained. She was all his, and he loved her for it. She'd given him everything he'd ever desired and it was so much more than just her love that made him feel giddy. It was her personality, how she listened to him attentively, never doubting his words, how she trusted him completely and cared about his opinion.

_Unlike father and Thor._

Loki frowned as he thought of his brother. The crowning ceremony was but a week away. _It's gone so fast; could it be already so close? _Thor's ascendance to the throne was going to be a vital part in his plan. His plan, which he was starting to regret ever concocting, was it still going to happen? His emerald eyes flicked down to Lira's motionless figure, concern biting at the edges of his mind. What would happen to Lira if Laufey truly did arrive? She was intelligent, there was almost no doubt that she would find out he'd planned it. And then what? Would she still love him when she found out what a monster he was? Suddenly the librarian didn't seem to be so unimportant. He'd needed her for his plan, true, but he'd never imagined it would come to this. It was all going terribly wrong. Now he loved her, and she him. Would proving to father Thor's recklessness really be worth losing Lira?

He felt her move slightly, drawing her hand away from his waist and flicking her hair back before looking up at him. His green eyes met her soft hazel one's and the swell of protectiveness sprung up from within him again. He stared at her, into her eyes, realization dawning on his face. _This is what that seer was warning me about! Oh Ronda! _A strong need to guard her exploded from inside him.

He would do anything within his power to ensure Lira would come to no harm. Losing her would destroy him completely. There was only one choice now.

_Laufey, prepare yourself. _


	23. Chapter 23: Submission

**23rd chapter (by demand) cuz i was literally demanded to post the next chapters ASAP :) Happy reading all - and review please.**

**i own none of the characters except my OC and Hera, Nora, all the made up people...**

Chapter 23: Submission

_My dearest Lira, _

_I hope you have recovered from last nights activities; you should have - if you are half the sorceress I think you are. Unfortunately, there will be no lessons today; I have some urgent business to complete elsewhere but I advise you to practice shifting into the frog again. DO NOT attempt any other animals just yet, it is far too dangerous. _

_See you soon,_

_I Love You_

_Signed:_

_Loki_

Lira smiled to herself as she read the letter for the fifth time that morning. Those three words made her heart swell. Her lips still tingled from kissing Loki, and whenever she closed her eyes, she saw his face. She hugged the letter to her chest, like the characters did in books. She just never knew that one day, her life would become like that. She'd never been one for love, but she knew when she was in it. And she was in far too deep now.

"No lessons." She muttered sadly.

Her days spent with Loki's guidance had been enjoyable, and she rather missed them. It was nothing compared to how much she missed Loki. And he'd only been gone for the morning. _I wonder when he'll be back. _She glanced down at the letter once. He never mentioned where he was going, or when he'd be back.

She glanced once around his room before tucking the letter in the pocket of her shorts and tightened the belt around her waist. _Time to face Nora. _

Loki strode into Jotunheim's icy court, drawing the attention of a few Frost giant nobles and Laufey. He could feel the glint of red eyes follow him as he came to a stop in front of Laufey.

"Son of Odin, why do you interrupt us with your presence?"

"I need to talk to you. Now." Loki forced out, ignoring the expressions on the faces of the present Frost Giants.

"Who are you to demand this? You act rash my young prince." Laufey smiled bitterly at him, keeping up appearances for his party of Giants. "It may be your downfall."

"Now is not the time for entertaining your guests on my expense or keeping up appearances, what I ask is simple. I wish to discuss urgent matters with you, this _instant._"

Laufey narrowed his eyes dangerously at the acid in Loki's tone. _That little prick…_he'd show him. But now was not the time, he'd listen first and kill later.

"Very well. I am truly sorry for this my lovelies, but we must postpone this … gathering for a different day. Our _guest _needs to talk business."

Loki pressed his lips together in a tight line, trying to ignore the taunting way Laufey had said "guest". If he tried anything Loki knew he was more than a match for the Frost Giant, no matter the size difference.

"What is it you want, prince?" Laufey spat harshly, after the women had evacuated the hall. He was in no mood for unprepared negotiations.

"I am not one for pleasantries, so I will skip to the point." Here Loki mentally prepared his magic. He knew the outcome of this would not be positive, and though he wanted to avoid open combat he wasn't going to stand there completely defenceless.

"The deal is terminated."

Laufey stared at Loki for a full five minutes before throwing back his huge head and laughing. Loki sighed, shifting his staff from his left to his right hand. The blue particle of tesseract at its head glowed bright with suppressed magic, complying with its master's emotions.

"You are jesting! Oh, princeling, you really are a piece of work! Deceit and mischief I expected but not humour, not from one such as you."

Loki waited impatiently while Laufey got his head around the fact that the deal really _was _terminated. _Daft creature._ Loki watched as his red eyes glinted sharply at him, trying to decipher the truth.

"How you irk me with that thick skull of yours that cannot seem to grasp that fact that I would not come here to be a comedian."

Laufey froze, glaring benevolently at the prince before him. _Now his arrogance will be regretted. _

"You lying scum! You DARE speak to me like that! We had an agreement, and I will stand by it you spawn of the devil!"

Loki hissed through clenched teeth. _You will regret insulting me like that! _His staff glowed an unearthly blue as its master felt anger seep out of him like lava. Laufey immediately grew an ice dagger from his hand and moved to stand in front of Loki.

"You come into my court, demand I speak to you _immediately, _and then threaten and insult me! You will die for this you –"

Laufey's words were cut short as Loki lunged forward, moving to stab the Frost giant in the torso with his staff. Laufey cried out in shock as the sharp end pierced the skin, but spun away in time to avoid a serious stab wound.

"I rarely make small talk when fighting. It doesn't help the opposition's concentration."

Laufey bared his teeth at Loki's smirk. His growl was echoed by a much larger boom that bounced off the icy walls of the great hall. He watched as Loki surreptitiously flicked his wrist towards the ground and smiled evilly at the Frost giant's bewildered expression.

"Farewell, Laufey."

Laufey lunged towards him, slicing his icy dagger diagonally as three discs oriented themselves behind him. Loki barely had time to move backwards as a splinter broke off and slashed his cheek. He could feel the warm blood trickle from the open wound, and stumbled back as Laufey kept at him, striking randomly. He flung his hands in front of him, shooting the hovering discs into the King's back. Laufey howled and collapsed on the floor, growling menacingly up at Loki.

"The deal is terminated, yes?"

Laufey hissed through the blood in his mouth and looked up at Loki.

"Very well, but you will pay for this!" Laufey had no intention of sticking to this admittance, and as he watched Loki walk calmly away, he swore to himself that the prince would regret this day.


	24. Chapter 24: Preparation

**24th chapter. Enjoy, Read, Review, comment you know the drill :D **

Chapter 24: Preparation

Nora squinted at her friend, twisting her full lips to one side.

"I suppose it makes you look a little full of yourself, but it is really a darling piece of material."

Lira sighed and ran a hand through her hair, glancing at her reflection in the large golden mirror. The red dress she'd been forced into was far too tight, and pushed her breasts out in a way Lira found both intimidating and quite ridiculous.

"It doesn't suit me one bit. I'm taking it off."

"No! Don't you move!" Nora flew across the room, pinning Lira's hands to her sides. Her face was slightly flushed with enthusiasm and wisps of hair had come out from the severe ponytail she'd put up to "work."

"Noraaaa, please let me out of this atrociously tight dress. You know it doesn't do anything for my eyes, or my _light coloured _hair."

Nora loosened her grip on her friend's arms, and looked down at the dress.

"I like the sparkles…" she admitted sheepishly.

"Well then you wear it for Valhalla's sake! It would suit you enormously. I mean just look at how ridiculous this looks on me!"

Nora turned to stand beside Lira, looking into the large mirror dubiously.

"Do you think it would suit me? I mean, its red – "

"- Precisely why it would suit you! Your fair hair would work so well, because of the contrast between the two opposing colours. And your particular shade of blonde is more of a golden flare…" Lira smiled convincingly at her friend.

"I'd hate to look like a try hard in front of Herrus and Thor. After all, it is his big day."

Lira ignored the image of Loki's disdain when she mentioned Thor. "You will look like nothing of the sort, now stop being silly. It would suit you tremendously."

"…Very well, but promise me you'll dress up. Don't wear that boring old white dress you wore at last year's ball. It did nothing for your figure."

"Fandral fancied it!"

"And you want to attract the attention of the likes of him do you? I would have thought your Elias would be more your type."

Lira glanced guiltily at her friend's coy expression. She still hadn't told Nora of her interaction with Loki. She just didn't think it would be a good idea, it was better for her if she thought it to be some little crush that would pass in due time. Lira didn't know how she'd react if she ever found out about the God of Mischief.

"Um…alright then Nora. I'll see what I can do."

"Fine! Now, be sure to tell me what you chose when I come back, I must run a little errand Hera thought me suitable for. She must have found out you never liked the market."

Lira looked guiltily at the bed, remembering her time shopping with Hera for her supplies. But of course that lead to the Frost Giant attack in the forest, which lead to Loki's fingers on her chin, which led to Loki's weight upon her naked form – _control yourself! _It would not do to think about inappropriate events in the presence of Nora. She would surely find out about everything if this nonsensical daydreaming continued.

"Lira? You look flustered, I hope you're not worried about insulting Hera."

Lira jerked her head up at Nora, trying to swallow the rush of desire that had appeared in her throat. She was sure she was blushing madly. "I did not mean to insult her; I just do not find the market apt."

"There is no problem Lira, she insisted that I accompany her this time. She is very grateful for your help that last time. I heard you were quite the hero."

"It was not me." Lira admitted, "But Lo – the youngest son of Odin who chose to accept my plea for help."

Nora sighed unhappily, "Do not be so modest my friend; it was you who alerted the king of the Frost Giant's presence. That runt of a son did naught but prolong the rescue. I hope he feels guilty!"

Lira fought the urge to defend him. _She does not know, she does not know. _She clenched her hands tightly, feeling a mad rush of anger boil up from inside her.

"It's not what you think." Nora's dislike and taunting of Loki made her want to shift into a leopard and tear her limb from limb.

_Stop! _Her anger faded away abruptly, replaced by a sudden guilt at having that thought. This was her best friend she'd been thinking about. She would never do anything to hurt her! So why did she feel as though Nora had just cut half of her down?

"Lira – I don't understand."

"Nothing. It is insignificant – just a premonition. Nothing true, it matters not."

_Yes it does. It matters a lot. _Lira tried to ignore the voice whispering in the back of her mind.

"Hmm, you have been acting queer of late. I am beginning to think there is something the matter."

"Nothing is wrong alright? You are going to be late…"

"- Oh my! Alright then, farewell – and remember to show me what you pick!"


	25. Chapter 25: Love and Lust

**Hey readers!**

**sorry for taking ages to update, i had a few things to take care of elsewhere, but rest assured i will not ditch this story. :) **

**A little romance to strengthen their relationship...enjoy!**

**I own nothing except OC's**

Chapter 25: Love and Lust

Lira let out a relieved sigh as the door thudded shut behind Nora's figure, leaving an empty silence in its wake that she found herself welcoming. Her hands slid up the tight dress and she slipped it off, wincing as the sensation of being able to breathe again sent sharp pains up her side.

"Thank god you got rid of that ridiculous excuse for a dress."

Lira stiffened momentarily, covering herself with her arms before recognizing the silky tone. She spun around, smiling widely at the intruder.

"Loki! But how did you manage to come in without…" her heart started to beat again as he returned her smile, thin lips stretching over a pale face. It was as if she ceased to exist fully until he was present. She felt like she lived half a life when they were separated. His emerald eyes sparkled as he tilted his head and flicked his eyes up then down at her form. She felt a little shiver run down her back as his eyes appraised her half naked body.

"I am a sorcerer. And I used a method called ….. If you like I could teach it to you."

"I would like that, thankyou."

"Lira..." He whispered, striding forward purposefully. She flushed lightly as he ran a hand down her arm, pulling her in for a searing kiss. Her heart thudded heavily as he pulled away, eyes glinting mischievously.

"I believe you were in the process of choosing a dress…?"

"Oh yes!" she felt herself become frazzled as her hands flapped around in front of her uselessly. How could he possibly do this to her all the time? It was as if whenever she was in his presence she couldn't concentrate, especially when the taste of him still lingered on her lips. _Damn you Loki…_ "Um…"

His light laugh made her feel stupid, and she let her hands drop to her sides and stared down at the ground, cheeks flaming.

"My dear Lira, we could do other things with this short amount of time…" she felt herself become wet at the mention of _other things_. "But I'm almost certain your friend would like to see you in a dress when she returns."

"I – I already know which one I want."

"Oh? Show me then, I'd like to bear witness to a most remarkable transformation."

"You don't know how it will look yet!" she laughed happily before turning around and sifting through the dresses in her closet.

"I am willing to bet it will look stunning. After all, it is you."

His silky tone distracted her momentarily, igniting the dynamite in her nether regions. She clenched her teeth, trying to expel the momentary distraction and look for the correct dress. _Why is he so seductive? _She'd never met a man like him before, but then again, her history was relatively short when it came to the opposite gender.

"You have an unusual colour array in your closet."

"Oh? Why is it unusual?" she glanced back at Loki, who was watching from a distance.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but the colours assembled are green, white and black."

"You're not wrong." Lira pulled out a dress and examined it. It was a pretty white ball gown, with long sleeves that widened out at the ends.

"Why is your colour choice so narrowed?"

"Because I do not like any other colours. Green, white and black are simple but beautiful. I do not wish to make myself look like some clown in bright pinks and yellows. I do not like attention."

Loki smiled at her answer. It seemed they had more in common than he first thought. "It is simply wonderful."

"Why?" Lira shot him a confused look.

"Because those are the colours I too, prefer. Green if course is the most favourable…"

"That's why your room – " Lira cut herself off, remembering that he hadn't any idea about her venture into his quarters.

"My room?" he asked suspiciously.

"Um – "

"Is there something you want to say Lira? If so please say it, I am most interested in why my room is of any consequence to you."

Lira flushed and turned away from his piercing gaze. "That day I came late for my lesson? I was sent by Hera to clean the prince's quarters. I … wanted to do yours first – it seemed as though you would have less mess. So I went in and well, looked around a little." She bit her lip at his silence, unable to make herself face him.

"You…looked around." His voice had become icy and she flinched.

"I didn't touch anything I swear. I just took into account the overall layout; I was only there for a few seconds before I left. And I noticed the green wall, that's all. You have no mess."

She sighed in relief as he chuckled lightly. "Of course not. I am unlike Thor in every possible way. I do not take pride in littering the floor with underwear."

"Here it is…give me a moment." She turned away from his motionless figure and went into the bathroom, feeling self conscious all of a sudden. She still hadn't gotten used to the fact that he'd already seen her naked.

"Now that's a little unjust…" she smiled at his mumbled reply, slipping on the silky dress before examining herself in the mirror.

The dress was mainly black, hugging her hips before falling in waves to the ground. It clung to her curves and folded in on itself above her breast, hanging off both shoulders. The folded part was a green not unlike Loki's eyes and it blended well with her wavy chestnut coloured hair and bright hazel eyes. The top half of her chest was kept bare, as were her arms. It was tight in the right places and did not constrict her air supply.

Loki stood patiently in her room, pondering the events Lira had described. He was sure no one had touched anything, and knew she was incapable of lying to him. What bothered him was how she managed to get through the seals. She made no mention of any struggle, it was almost as if she just opened the door and went in. _but how can that be? _Unless she was more powerful than he first anticipated. But no, she could not outdo him in sorcery. There must have been some other unknown reason. He felt a little riled at how easily she'd slipped through his defences. _I must replace my seals as soon as possible. _He concluded and looked up as Lira exited the bathroom.

She felt slightly nervous as she emerged from the bathroom and sidled over to stand in front of Loki, staring intently at the floor. When he didn't say anything she chanced a glance upwards and found herself trapped in his eyes, which were shining a vibrant shade of green and concealing a deeper emotion.

Loki smiled warmly, a little astonished at how beautiful she looked. For the first time in his life, his silver - tongue was speechless. He felt her hesitant watch probing his face and shifted his look to rest on her hazel eyes. He felt his heart quicken as her soft gaze trapped his soul, enclosing it in a warm glow of heat. He tried to speak but his stubborn mouth would not utter a single syllable, all he could do was stare at her beautiful form and revel in the knowledge that she loved him, and he her.

"What do you think?" she said quietly, a little frightened at his silence. It heartened him to know that she valued his opinion.

"Green suits you tremendously. You look beautiful in those colours."

Her cheeks flushed at his comment, and he felt himself relax as she reached up and stroked his cheek. Her fingers left a soft tingle where she'd traced his cheekbone, and he closed his eyes in rapture, revelling in the feeling.

"But you are striking and you need not try."

He pushed down the surprise at hearing her say that. He had never looked at himself and found he was attractive, - spirited, sharp, intelligent yes, but never good looking. That was more Thor's department.

He opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around her small waist, pulling her into him. Her gasp as he pressed his lips into her own pleased him, and he ran a hand up her body, smiling slightly when she trembled at the contact. Then his lips found her neck, and oh what sounds she made! Her hands tangled themselves in his hair, pulling him closer and involuntarily arching her back as he nipped her neck and ran his tongue down her collarbone.

"You'll – ruin – the – dress." She whispered breathlessly, as his hands travelled over her body, making her tremble and moan as he touched sensitive places.

"Then I shall preserve it." And he slipped it off her in one fluid movement, using his magic to place it gently on the chair in front of the mirror. He ran his hands through her long hair, forcing her to tilt her head back and expose her pale skin. She groaned softly as his tongue traced its way up and down her neck.

"We'll get – caught." He nibbled her earlobe, as she placed soft kisses on his cheek and neck, frantically pulling him in.

"I have placed a charm on the door." He assured her, feeling her small hands undo the buttons of his shirt and slip it off, pressing them into his chest.

"Loki…" she breathed into his chest as he pulled her closer, pressing his lips into her hair. Her voice started a fire within him, and the feel of her body pressed tight against his roused the aching hardness that throbbed with him. He stared into her eyes; his own consumed with lust and brought her face closer. She leaned into him willingly, pushing into him with her hands.

"I – missed - you." Loki managed between kisses, twisting her around and easing her onto the bed.

"Is that so? I missed – you more." She gasped in between her reply as his hand moved to cup and caress her breast. Her back arched as he trailed his hands down her body, kissing her navel before coming to rest on her thighs. He slipped her panties off swiftly and began teasing her, moving his hand slowly and deliberately.

"You – are – cruel."

He laughed and moved up to kiss her violently, pressing her down onto the bed. His thumb continued stroking her throbbing area, eliciting slight moans that continued in an ongoing stream.

She smiled blissfully into his mouth as he finally gave her what she wanted, slipping into her with practiced care.

"Loki, I love you."

"I love you too my darling." He smiled as he realised how true his statement was. It was an unbelievably good feeling to love and be loved. He couldn't figure out how Thor could take so many young women as if they were objects, going through them in apparent ease. For Loki, there would only be one woman in his whole life. A bond such as theirs could not be broken easily. Severed perhaps, but never fully broken. He would love her till his death.


	26. Chapter 26: Magic

**Next chapter all, enjoy!**

Chapter 26: Magic

Lira met Loki and Thor in the hallway, and both tried to evade each other. Thor did not miss the awkward exchange between the two, and raised his thick eyebrows suggestively. Loki ignored her completely and smiled at his older brother, who seemed to shrug off the awkward moment at Loki's calm demeanour. _How I wish I could control my emotions that easily…_Lira frowned to herself and skirted around the two brothers, about to continue on as if nothing had happened when a loud voice intruded into her head.

_Meet me in the gardens in five minutes. _

Lira jumped at hearing Loki's voice so close. She turned around slowly, expecting to see him within an inch of her ear, but saw only the back of him as he followed Thor down the corridor. _What. Was. That?!_

_I will explain all later. _

Lira furrowed her eyebrows, trying to figure out how he was talking to her without actually saying a word. _It must be one of his spells or something. _Her pace quickened as the excitement of meeting him in the gardens hit her. Her heart soared at the prospect of practicing new skills with him, falling again into their usual routine. How she'd missed the days spent in the gardens, away from the prying eyes of others. They had come far in their relationship since the last lesson, and although she was closer to him than she'd been beforehand a part of her still missed the way they'd shared knowledge together.

Her stomach did little flips as she trekked down the path barefoot and emerged into the sunlit garden. It was just as beautiful as it had been the first time she'd been here, roaming down the secret path to the forest with Loki.

A fresh scent of blossoms tainted the area, and Lira found herself gliding over to the rose bush on the far side. Her hand plucked the white rose daintily from the stem, bringing it to her nose and closing her eyes as the scent assailed her senses, helping to relax her mind.

"I never knew you fancied roses."

She jumped a little as his breath tickled her neck. His arms encircled her waist, balancing her body against his so she was leaning fully on him. Lira closed her eyes again, letting her body relax against his. She couldn't get over the feeling of comfort and bliss she got whenever Loki was holding her. Life couldn't have been better.

"Well I do."

"I'll be sure to remember that." He kissed her neck and she turned round, placing her hands on his chest and looking up into his shining eyes.

"Are we going to commence or do I have to force you to concentrate on teaching?"

"Oh I have no doubt you would, little bookworm. The thought of you forcing me to do anything is tempting enough." He pulled her closer, leaning down enticingly.

She smacked his chest gently, trying to extricate herself from his grip. "Don't distract me Loki! I have enough trouble keeping a sensible mind when I'm by myself let alone with you. And tell me, how did you manage to speak to me without actually opening your mouth?"

He chuckled lightly, allowing her to step back. "I used telepathy. It is a convenient skill to know, I think. Would you like to learn how to do it?"

"Yes." She smiled happily into his eyes, making him feel a little tingle in his chest. _Concentrate Loki. _

"Very well, there are a few things to keep in mind. When you are extending your conscience, never roam around where you do not intend to go, it can be very dangerous to you if some other sorcerer senses your presence. Not all sorcerers are as careful as some, and believe it or not there are a few who find taking control over somebody's mind entertaining."

Lira gasped, feeling a little bubble of nervousness intrude on her otherwise excited butterflies. "Is it hard to keep your conscience in check?"

"No, only a very weak sorcerer will let themselves become distracted."

"Oh okay… I'm not a weak sorceress am I?"

Loki smiled, "No honey, you most definitely are not." He found himself thinking about the way she'd so easily intruded into his personal chambers. He'd strengthened the seals on his room this morning, but he couldn't help feeling a niggling sensation that kept reminding him that if she did it once she could certainly do it again. He reminded himself to look up on how it could be that a simple librarian that happened to possess an inkling of magic be able to enter his quarters.

"So what do I have to do? Extend my consciousness – wait, what do I think of?"

Loki blinked and returned to the moment, regarding Lira with a sense of wonder at her enthusiasm. "Extend your consciousness towards the person you want to speak with, but proceed with caution, keeping in mind what you would like to say. Try it with me first. It should be easier owing to the fact that we are connected in more ways than one."

Lira smiled timidly, cheeks turning the light shade of pink Loki so adored. It pleased him that he could still elicit this reaction in his beloved.

"Okay then…" he watched as she closed her eyes, long lashes brushing her soft cheeks and screwed her eyebrows together in concentration. Loki smiled fondly at her expression, lowering his barriers cautiously. It would not do to have her rejected by his strong walls and crumple to the ground in pain. It had happened once to an enemy who possessed the knowledge of telepathy and decided to test the young prince. The memory of him writhing in pain on the ground sent a bout of hysteria crashing down on Loki. He tried to force the feeling down, clamping it in the back of his mind amidst other worries and memories.

Lira fought against the rubber band that had seemed to appear out of thin air. She'd been attempting to push her conscience out, but now saw that she would have to try a different angle. She relaxed and thought of Loki and a phrase popped into her head. She gently sent it towards him, guiding it in the direction she desired and felt the band stretch willingly away from the recesses of her own mind. She smiled with pride but immediately felt the band loosen excessively and slip out of her reach. She mentally grappled with the phrase, catching it and concentrating on sending it towards Loki. Suddenly she came into contact with another conscience. Loki's mind burned like a lantern, though she had her eyes closed. She sent the phrase into his head, smiling as she felt a little of his pride and happiness at hearing the sentence.

_Well done my dear._

_I did it! So you heard it?_

_Of course. I thank you, I had no idea how much you loved me._

_I wanted you to know…_

_Thankyou…I love you irrevocably as well, but we should end this now. If you tire yourself too much you will faint._

Loki felt her withdraw from him and he pushed up his walls again, feeling a little empty once the feeling of her presence left him.

"It felt so … private." Lira opened her eyes and stared gravely at Loki.

"It is very much so. Conversing mentally with one whom you share strong feelings for is the ultimate way of expressing oneself. The moment is indeed private."

"Can you share feelings too?"

"Of course. Much more than you could by speaking aloud."

"So could I contact you whenever I choose?"

"Potentially yes, but it is difficult over long distances. You must have the utmost determination to do so along with a driving need if it is farther than two hundred metres, but it is certainly possible if you wish it."

"I felt your walls… does everyone have them?"

"No, only those who are skilled and knowledgeable on the subject. It is vital to have walls if you wish to keep the confines of your mind to yourself."

"Should I have walls?"

"Yes, it is recommended."

"And are you willing to show me how to configure my own?"

Loki smiled, "Of course, it is simple. Just focus on something you feel strongly about and let it take over your mind, blocking out all other thoughts."

"What will that person see?"

"Nothing you don't want them to. They will come up against what will appear to be some sort of wall made up of the one thing you are concentrating on. If you keep your concentration, they will find it difficult to breach the wall and enter your mind. When you are ready, give me a nod."

Lira nodded and closed her eyes, scrunching her feet in the grass. She smiled a little as the long blades tickled her ankles in the warm wind. _I miss my walks in the forest. Perhaps Loki could come with me next time. _The thought of the two of them alone in her preferred environment gave her a wonderful feeling, and she stilled herself in preparation to think about something that could block Loki's mind from entering her own. _It would not do to appear weak in front of him. _

She wiped her mind blank and waited for inspiration. It came soon enough, after all there really only was one thing Lira felt strongly felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she envisioned her love for Loki. In her mind, she traced his features with uncanny precision, noting the high cheekbones and exact shade of green in his eyes. _Perfect…_she gave a slight nod to Loki, who gently lowered his walls and began probing her mind. He came up against a solid wall built on her feelings for him, and he gave a start when he realised the extent of her love. He felt around the outskirts, looking for a way into her mind, but it seemed too well protected.

_She is strong…_he withdrew quickly, and felt her lower her walls in surprise. Taking the opportunity, he threw his conscience into her walls and felt her struggle to keep them up although the distraction. He grappled fiercely with her, gritting his teeth despite himself. Finally after a full minute of resistance from her, he felt her summon on her last reserves and push him out of her mind forcefully. He stumbled back in surprise, eyes flying open to meet her hazel ones.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" she rushed to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

He blinked down at her and felt a smile stretch across his pale face. She'd done it! He'd been expecting her to eventually force him out; she was an intelligent sorceress and was becoming quite strong. He just hadn't been ready for _how _tough she'd been. Despite this, he couldn't help feeling a little riled at how unguarded she'd caught him. He was supposed to be the God of Mischief for Valhalla's sake! To show weakness was inexcusable in his standards. A small voice in the back of his mind reminded him that maybe the reason behind his sudden anger was because he didn't want Lira to think him weak. He shoved it out of the way, ignoring the truth behind the words.

"Of course I am! What do you take me for, a weak mortal?" he said with a hint of bitterness.

She stepped back, releasing her hold on him and stared unhappily at the ground, clasping her hands behind her back. Her brow furrowed in sadness at his reply.

"I'm sorry Loki." She said softly, shifting her eyes from the ground.

Loki felt a tug in his chest at her suddenly worried expression. The last thing he'd wanted was to make her sad. Her wide doe – like eyes watched him with trepidation and he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and assure her everything was alright; she'd just caught him off guard that was all.

He moved towards her, wrapping her into him and holding her firmly. She laid her head hesitantly on his chest and he tucked her under his chin, stroking her hair reassuringly.

"It was nothing, I am fine. Do not apologize my love, it was a miscalculation on my part. I hope I did not harm you during our fierce mental fight."

He felt her shake her head at his statement and move to look up into his eyes.

"You would never hurt me Loki." She said bluntly, reaching up and running a hand over his lips. "Don't ever think that again."

Loki let her relax into him, feeling a tear escape from the corner of his eye and fall onto her hair. _She believes that. _The certainty of his epiphany astounded him. How could it be that Lira truly believed he was not a monster? Was he not the evil thing that revelled in causing harm to others? Isn't that what everyone had thought? Somehow her assertions made him feel whole, stitching the little pieces of himself back into him after they'd fallen out by years of uncaring and arrogant remarks. He unconsciously held her tighter to him, breathing in the scent of sweet earth that always surrounded her. _Oh Lira, you have done more for me in a month than others have failed to do in hundreds of years. _


	27. Chapter 27: Creatures of the Forest

**Hi all,**

**New chapter, that will totally give away everything. Slight twist i've put in (thought it needed a little more action) Whoever was perceptive enough to realise Lira isn't actually human go you! Enjoy!**

Chapter 27: Creatures of the Forest

Lira awoke to a ridiculously hot room. She blinked her eyes repeatedly, trying to rid the sleep that clung to her eyelids like ants to honey. Nora turned around beside her, groaning at the temperature.

"It is unbearably hot!"

"Mmm, today will be a true summer's day." Lira stretched and clambered out of bed, folding the sheets neatly before making her way to the window.

Asgard was bathed in a beautiful yellow light, the reflection shining off the many golden bronze towers and skyscrapers that resided in the city core. Lira's eyes drifted to the forest, and she felt a rush of excitement enter her. _I will visit the forest soon. _

"Lira, what is the time?" Nora came up behind her, placing two dainty hands on wide hips.

"Early morning I assume." She glanced up at the position of the sun and placed a hand on the window. Warmth seeped from outside into her hand, filling her heart with the joys of the summer season.

"Summer has finally begun." Her murmured statement was met by an annoyed tone.

"I don't see why you are so happy about it. Spring is far more desirable, this heat is going to kill me!"

Lira smiled at her friend's anxiety. "Oh Nora, relax. Heat has never killed anyone before, and besides, Thor's crowning ceremony is this evening so at least you will not freeze to death in that dress."

"Oh yes, my I almost forgot! I hope Herrus will be there!"

"He will be, but not in the great hall if he is a guard. It is most likely that he will be posted someplace in the hallway with the rest of them."

Nora frowned at the ground. "I will have to find him afterwards."

Lira turned around and headed to the closet, pulling out the flowing black dress she'd first met Loki with. The memory of that day made her smile. He still made her feel beautiful and worthy; the time spent together had only strengthened their love.

"Where are you going in a hurry?" Nora came up behind Lira, peering curiously into the closet. Lira glanced back at her friend and closed the cupboard door,

"Somewhere."

"Somewhere. What is that supposed to mean?"

"Usually it means a certain place."

"Don't be smart." Nora rolled her eyes at Lira.

"I'm not."

"Tell me, please."

"For a walk."

"Where?"

"In the forest."

"In this heat?"

"Yes, actually." The bathroom door shut with a muted thud, leaving Nora standing alone in the room. She smiled at nobody in particular, shaking her head in fondness. She enjoyed their little word fights. What would she do without Lira?

Her bare feet padded on the thick grass as Lira made her way into the clearing where she first met Loki. She sat down near the river, leaning on a large juniper tree for support and laying her book down softly. The water gurgled downstream, rushing over boulders coated in wet moss and sea grass, and into little rivulets on the outskirts of the river. Lira leant forward and trailed a hand across the water, feeling the crystalline coolness of the liquid splash against her fingers.

_How I wish Loki was here. _

Thoughts of him suddenly sprung up in her mind, penetrating her calm outlook and making her heart beat faster. She leant back against the trunk, closing her eyes and letting her senses take over, trying to clear her mind of everything. Her ears instantly became sharper, and she envisioned the look of the sounds in her mind. A rustle of leaves above her head caught her attention, and without opening her eyes, she cooed softly.

"Come down little bird, I will not harm you."

There was a flap of wings and then the imprint of a pair of clawed feet on her head. She smiled and opened her eyes, flicking her palm upwards so that the robin could come down. It stared at her with beady black eyes, little red chest heaving from nervousness.

"I will not harm you, little one." She spoke softly, reaching up to pat its head. It rustled its wings, stepping back onto her fingers in hesitation. Lira let her hand fall, instead content with watching the little creature. Birds had always fascinated her; she wished she had the ability to fly like them.

Suddenly a thought popped into her mind, and she widened her eyes at the bird.

_Perhaps if I try and speak to it with my mind… _

The idea made her excited and she instantly closed her eyes and lowered her walls, reaching out with her conscience. She felt the little light in front of her and headed towards it, whispering reassurances in her head. The bird recoiled in surprise as it felt the touch of her conscience but after a few moments of tentative thoughts, the robin conceded.

_I will not harm you, I promise._

_What are you?_

Lira opened her mouth in surprise. She'd known animals could speak, but the fact that she could understand them was a hefty revelation indeed.

_I am Lira. _

_Of course, but _what_ are you?_

_Oh – a shape shifter._

_? You must have an earth affinity, to talk with me like this._

_Yes…I suppose I must. Animals have always been near me._

_You are a calming influence. We are not frightened of Mercy._

_Mercy?_

Lira furrowed her brows. What was the bird saying? She wasn't Mercy - that was certain.

_Yes, you are mercy._

_No – I'm sorry you must be mistaken, I am just a girl._

_With earth affinities and shape shifting abilities?_

Her confusion grew as the bird continued talking.

_These are no mean feats. You are one of the Four that are able to shape shift easily, and the only one with earth as her affinity. You are Mercy herself, in the form of a girl. All animals know of you, it is custom to us. You are here to help keep the peace between worlds. _

_No – I don't understand…_

_You help others, which is why you are Earth. _

_Wait, I'm Earth or Mercy?_

_You are both. Inside of you is Earth, peace, nature, equality, balance. But your name is Mercy._

Lira opened her eyes and examined the bird. It could not be true, what it was saying. Perhaps it was deranged?

_So I'm one of the Four._

_Yes! The center of the Four, the other three elements revolves around you._

_What?!_

_There is War, whose affinity is Fire. Peace, whose affinity is water, Freedom, whose affinity is Air and Mercy – you. You are Earth._

Lira hated the fact that the bird was making sense. Had anyone known of this? Had Loki?

_Thankyou…_

_I must go now, Mercy, farewell._

Lira watched as the bird opened its small wings and flew off, leaving her alone with her thoughts. She drew in her mind and lifted her walls, picking up her book from the ground and holding it in her lap.

Had what the bird said been true? There was no reason to believe otherwise; inside Lira knew the bird was right. She'd been so different, and now she knew why. She was Mercy for Valhalla's sake, not even Asgardian. _But how could that work? _Wouldn't that then mean that her sisters were something unnatural as well?

She shook her head, trying to stem the flow of questions flying around. She needed to speak to Loki soon, and find out what it all meant. Why hadn't he told her? She sighed and plucked a blade of grass, twining it around her finger in thought. Maybe he hadn't known. If he had he would've told her. Yes, that was right. He didn't know; it was new to everyone. She would tell him after the coronation, it wouldn't be right to bring up such petty concerns before hand. She knew he would be feeling horrible about Thor's crowning. She only hoped he would not let it get in the way of his dreams.

A snap off to the right drew her abruptly from her thoughts and she curiously eyed the bushes. There was a rustle followed by a soft growl and then a huge leopard emerged from the greenery. Lira stared in amazement at the creature. It was very rare to see a leopard in the season of summer, but they did exist in the forest so Lira figured it didn't mind the heat.

She held out a hand in anticipation, wanting to prove the bird's point. If the leopard trusted her than maybe she really was Mercy. She watched without fear as it sniffed around and then strode right up to her hand without a hint of hesitation. She felt its curiosity and smiled at the creature, gesturing for it to come closer. It obeyed almost instantly, sniffing and then licking her outstretched hand.

"Hey there beautiful." Lira stroked the leopard's snout, earning a soft purr in response. The leopard nudged her hand and walked forward, moving to sit down pressed against a surprised Lira. She smiled slightly and began stroking the soft fur on its mottled back. _I wonder if I could talk to her as well…_

Lira concentrated and noticed the leopard's light almost instantly. Unlike the robin, the leopard instantly recognised Lira and welcomed her.

_Hello Mercy._

_Why does everyone keep calling me that?_

_Because that is what you are. _She purred softly in response, moving to look up at her with a large brown eye.

_A robin first told me._

_Yes I know._

_Why are you out here in the summer season?_

Lira felt the rumbling laugh of the leopard underneath her hands.

_Because I choose to be._

_…oh._

_Do not act so surprised, leopard's are perfectly accustomed to the heat of Asgard summers. We have only lived here for all of time._

Lira smiled at her humour, moving to lean comfortably on the leopard's back. _You are so soft._

_Thank you. It makes me happy that I am of use to you._

_Whatever do you mean? You speak as if you are mine to command._

_I am._

Lira withdrew in her surprise, worry etched onto her pale features. _But I do not want to command you. I want to befriend you. I have never had any desire to be in a position of power, and now I find myself in a most extraordinary arrangement._

_You will get used to it, I'm sure. _

_No I doubt I will, I only want to be friends and understand animals._

_And that is what makes you the most beautiful of the Four. _

Lira thought for a moment, absently stroking the leopard's fur repetitively. She liked the connection she had with animals, even more now because of the telepathy she had only just discovered worked on animals. There was just something calming about talking to someone who would listen and not judge. She'd only ever found that in one other being, and he was currently preparing for Thor's coronation. She wondered what he'd say when she told him that she was Mercy. Would it surprise him?

_Could I shape shift into you?_

_Pardon? _The leopard asked quietly, making Lira feel as if she'd invaded someone's personal space.

_I mean – I just want to try, you're such a beautiful creature and I've only ever transformed into a frog…_

_Of course Mercy, do not take my surprise as denial. Whatever you wish. I am honoured that you deem me worthy of your attention. _

_Please cut the Mercy thing okay? I'd like it tremendously if you just called me Lira._

_…If it is your wish._

_I'm sorry, I hate making demands…_

_Do not apologise Me – Lira, I am not your equal._

A surge of anger seared through Lira and she felt the leopard flinch as their mental connection revealed the feeling.

_Don't you dare say that again! You are every bit my equal!_

_I apologise. You truly are just, Mercy._

Lira withdrew her conscience and leant against the leopard's soft fur. She hated making demands like some God. She had no right to, and would refrain from doing so unless it be absolutely necessary. Animals had every right to be respected. She would not be the kind of person who enjoyed seeing her subjects quiver beneath her in fear as she ordered them about like some sort of deity.

She examined the mottled fur of the leopard, taking in the rings of brown around the black dots and how the muscles in the hind legs rippled with apparent ease. She looked into the warm eye and noted the wisdom and grace that she possessed, born of natural beauty and poise. She closed her eyes and took a calming breath in, feeling a shimmer in the air. Lira dare not open her eyes for fear of the magic backfiring; instead she concentrated even harder and finally heard the satisfying sound of a _SNAP! _

She opened her eyes to a world of sharp scents and sounds. Colours bloomed in front of her, and a yellow glow surrounded the trees. She could hear the tiniest of scuffles, the lightest of sounds. Somewhere behind her a rat was burying its food stocks, and three meters away to the left she could hear the swoop of an eagle fall on the rabbit who'd been unaware of the impending doom.

_It's wonderful… _she spoke with her mind to the other female leopard, who gave her a small lick on the head in return.

_Yes, it truly is. _

Lira turned around, aware of how the action proved not only effortless but felt almost graceful, even to her. Her powerful hind legs bunched up with enthusiasm as she crouched and sprung forward, rushing off along the river bank. Such speed! Lira had expected the world to be an undistinguishable blur, but the faster she ran the more her senses picked up, presenting her with a detailed display of what she was running past. Her keen ears picked up another set of paws following behind her and she opened her mind again to the leopard.

_It feels like flying!_

_Indeed it does. _

_How do you get used to this?_

The leopard let out a tinkling laugh, _I was born this way. After a few years it becomes more like a normal sensation. _

_I don't believe that._

_Tell me, do you find great pleasure in walking when you are in human form?_

_…I see your point. Forgive me. _Lira stopped and breathed deeply through her nostrils. A wave of scents assailed her, and she felt a little knot in her stomach notifying her that it was past lunch already.

_I must go now, I need to eat, and I've spent long enough in the form of an animal. Loki – someone once told me it is tiring when you next change back._

_Very well._

Lira withdrew her conscience and felt the tingle and flash of light accompanying her transformation. To be back on two feet again proved to be rather disorienting and she had to lean on the leopard for support. Her flank was warm as she laid her palm against it and sighed deeply before hoisting herself onto her two feet. The leopard looked into her eyes, and Lira reached out her consciousness.

_Thank you for today …_

_Dapplecoat. My name is Dapplecoat_

_Dapplecoat. Thank you again. _

_It is you who I should thank. You have given up the time to be with me – _

_Cut that nonsense right now! _She reached out and flicked the leopards head to look into her eyes.

_I don't want to be known as Mercy, just Lira. I don't want you to act as if I'm some Goddess descended from a cloud; I'm just a girl okay? I want to be your friend, not your ruler._

She felt the leopards piercing gaze meeting her hazel orbs. _Very well…Lira, friend of Dapplecoat._


	28. Chapter 28: Indistinct Opinions

Chapter 28: Indistinct Opinions

Loki readied himself in his quarters, brushing a hand over his armour to polish it a little with magic. The vibrant green cloak around his shoulders looked quite fitting, and he smiled grimly his reflection. With a flick of his wrist the mirror disappeared and in his hand materialised the well known horned helmet. He ran a hand over its polished surface, allowing himself a small smile at how it looked far better than Thor's.

_Thor. _

The name of his brother sent waves of jealousy through him. Tonight, he would become king instead of Loki. The old hatred Lira had swept away with a merciful hand returned, tainted by a bitter resentment at his father. Loki recalled once in his childhood a proud Odin had declared that only one of the boys would rule Asgard, but both were born to be kings. He snorted derisively; Odin would sooner forfeit his grand reputation than allow Loki the throne. He couldn't help an inkling of regret enter him at terminating the deal with Laufey.

_If Odin had realised how immature Thor would have been at the mention of Jotuns in Asgard, perhaps he'd reconsider allowing him to become king. _

Loki had never desired the throne; he just wanted to be seen as equal in the eyes of his father. No one loved him now. He'd known that all along.

_No one but Lira. _

The thought of her calmed Loki and he tried with all his might to forget what had transpired. He loved her more than anything. Allowing Laufey to enter Asgard would ruin everything. Before he'd met her, Loki had done all within his power to stop Thor's coronation. And if that meant allowing Jotuns to ruin Thor's party so be it. What was done was done unfortunately, and Loki truly believed that he'd done the right thing. After all, there was nothing more Loki wanted now that he had Lira. _Still…_ the thought of Thor's expression when he found out he was not going to get his beloved reign would have been priceless.

Loki shook his head violently. The throne meant nothing if he was to lose her. Laufey would have to suck it up. _It matters not that Thor will have the throne. Losing Lira would be unthinkable now. _A rush of pride at his decision engulfed Loki, and he reached up and placed the helm onto his head. Odin would be proud.

Lira fingered the satin fabric of her dress, feeling a wave of uncertainty encompass her. She'd been excited this morning, but as evening drew nearer she couldn't stop the feeling of danger warning her from its vague depths. Her time in the forest had been peaceful, but she hadn't been able to stop herself from wishing Loki was there with her. Every time he left her she felt more desolate than the time before.

_This cannot be normal, this dependency. _

Her emotions were unjust to her. It didn't make sense that she should feel so alone without him, and what was measurably worse was the sentiment that something bad was going to transpire tonight.

The door to the bathroom clicked open and Lira raised her head to meet a pair of excited blue eyes.

"Oh Lira, you look so pretty!" Nora gushed and ran over to stand beside her smaller friend, her red dress sparkling in the late afternoon light.

"Yes but you look like a princess."

"Really? I hope Herrus is pleased…"

"You work too hard to please him Nora." Lira laughed, "If what I've herd of him is correct, he will love you even if you came in old dishrags."

"You think so? Is it a crime to want to look his equal?"

Lira laid a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Not at all. But in my opinion it is he who should be working to be your equal."

"You are too kind."

"Not at all, the truth is just that. The truth."

Nora stared into Lira's hazel eyes, noticing the change in their cheerful depths. "You seem different…like…"

Lira removed her hand from her shoulder, turning to fix up the non existent crease in her dress. She'd been a fool to think Nora would notice nothing, but she was hiding so much from her already – would it do to keep yet another thing hidden? There was nothing more Lira wanted than to speak to her confidante, but her concern for her friend's safety always stopped her. Would telling her everything make things better of worse? _You are going to have to tell her anyway. She will find out if you don't tell her, then things will be worse. _She would tell her about the Mercy thing, but keep Loki a secret until after the coronation. Then at least she'd be in a good mood to forgive the lying.

Nora's eyes widened in concern as Lira turned solemnly to her, taking a steadying breath to calm the butterflies practicing gymnastics in her stomach.

"You are aware that I have always had a … certain talent when it comes to animals."

Nora nodded happily, unaware that what she was about to hear would either bring her closer or push her away. Lira felt the tension of guilt seep into her as she bit her lower lip.

"Nora, when I was out in the forest today something occurred which I find quite…extraordinary and rather unbelievable – but I assure you that it _is _true. See, I found out that my aptitude for understanding creatures and the ways of the earth relies heavily on the fact that I am actually Mercy."

She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting to hear the cry of terror followed by footsteps that would take her first friend away. She opened one eye when Nora cleared her throat, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"…So? What exactly is a Mercy?"

"Oh…" Lira licked her lips anxiously. It was even worse that she'd have to watch the betrayal on her friend's face become apparent as she explained what exactly made her such a freak.

"Well according to both the bird and leopard – "

"Leopard?"

"Yes the leopard I talked to in the forest – "

"You _talked _to?"

"Yes. I talked to a leopard. Yes she understood me. Yes I can converse with animals as well as transform into them." _Might as well be out with it._

Nora nodded slowly, searching her friend's face for any signs that this whole conversation was a joke. All she found in those familiar hazel eyes was a sadness so dense that it shocked Nora to even consider the reason behind her friend's sorrow.

"Why do you look so sad about it? It's the most amazing thing I've ever heard! Imagine – I'm best friends with a girl who has the ability to talk to animals!"

Lira stepped back, surprised and slightly relieved at Nora's reaction. "You're not scared? At all? Nothing in your head is repeating that I'm a loony or a freak?"

Nora gaped at her friend, "What on earth would I do that for? I believe you of course, Asgard is full of people with unnatural abilities. The fact that you can turn into a creature only amazes me."

"What about the fact that I'm Mercy?"

"Mercy? Isn't that like…peace or something?"

"Yes, but I'm not actually human, see. I'm more like – "

"A Goddess? No wonder everyone always felt so happy around you! Now it makes sense!"

"Not a Goddess, I don't want to be any deity – I'm just – "

"Don't be so modest my friend! Is it any wonder why you're Mercy, so worried about other people that you care not for yourself? Did you honestly think I would run away? Most ridiculous, I am just happy that you trust me enough to let information like that out, you absolutely must show me everything after the coronation – Ooooh I wonder if you could turn into a little mouse? I've always wanted a – "

Lira stared at her friend in bewilderment. Was she not afraid at all? A smile made its way onto her frozen features, filling her heart with a warm glow. Nora stopped suddenly, eyes widening as the sight before her eyes refused to make sense.

"Lira – you're – you're _glowing."_

"What?!" Lira panicked, turning to the mirror so fast she was almost a blur. A soft glow had surrounded her, seemingly emanating from her core. Lira recognised the warm glow inside of her that she always used to get when she was unmeasurably happy, the glow that seemed to fill anyone she loved and touched with giddy peace.

Nora edged around the chair and smiled at her friend. "You look amazing…"

Just as fast as it had begun, the light vanished, leaving the room slightly cooler at its absence. Lira felt the warmth fold back into her as the happiness and relief of finding her friend so understanding left her. _So it happens only in extreme situations, feeding off my emotions. _

"Nora?"

"Yes?" her friend smiled cheerfully, collecting the bag she'd brought in from the bathroom and flicking back her blonde curls.

"Thank you for staying with me."

"Not a problem. Amazing experience I think, but we must hurry or we'll be late, and the shame of walking in during the ceremony I cannot stand."

Lira smiled at her friend in relief. _I am glad I told her, it is one less thing to worry about. _The click of Nora's heels sounded in the hallway as they made their way to the great hall, both in a good mood and ready for the ceremony. Lira tucked a strand of chestnut hair behind her ear, thoughts turning to Loki. _I hope he'll be alright…_the nagging suspicion that something bad was going to happen returned. She hoped that it was merely a suspicion, and would not take place.

Loki steadied himself with a deep breath before the gravelly voice of Odin rang out into the silence of the Great Hall.

"My youngest son, Loki Odinson."

The hall echoed with the applause of thousands of Asgardians, excitedly clapping their hearts out as Loki strode regally into the middle of the hall. His heart swelled at the admiration on the faces of many people. _Clearly not all Asgardians are as infatuated with Thor as I first thought. _

_I told you people admired you. _He maintained his composure at the unexpected voice in his head and barely cast anyone a nod or the slightest of smiles. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a beautiful woman off to the side, clapping enthusiastically with a proud smile illuminating her perfect face. Now Loki turned his head and unconsciously gave Lira an answering smile, uncaring of the curious eyes turning to the suddenly significant girl in the corner.

_You're getting the hang of telepathy_. Most faces turned a sour grey as they spotted a most unremarkable servant girl standing proudly, and Loki could almost hear the wheels turning in their dull minds, adamantly trying to find anything special in the woman claiming so much of the younger prince's attention.

_Thankyou, I had some practice._

_I am glad I taught you it._

_As am I… you look amazing… _

Loki's heart was suddenly encased in a shell of warmth as her compliment gave him the extra courage to continue. He felt her draw away and grasped her conscience.

_Stay with me. _She complied, willing to distract him from the upcoming wound he was braced to receive. He stepped onto the podium, turning to face the crowd and allowing them a small smile. The cheering became louder, ecstatic at the amount of attention the normally subdued prince was giving them.

"Enough, my eldest son Thor Odinson." Loki shot a look of loathing to Odin as he silenced the crowd for no more than a split second before a roar so loud it shook the chandeliers filled the hall at Thor's entrance.

_He merely wants to continue at a fast pace. _Lira assured, managing to keep the God calm at the sound of her voice.

_I am glad you are here. _Loki ignored the cheering as Thor strutted down the middle of the crowd, waving his hammer victoriously in the air. Mjolnir was crackling with unsuppressed excitement, feeding off its master. Ladies blushed furiously as Thor winked and smiled his heart out, relishing the attention. He stopped in the center and threw his hands into the air. Loki rolled his eyes and clasped his hands behind his back.

_Spoilt brat. _The comment surprised Loki and he couldn't help a slight chuckle escape from pursed lips. His keen eyes caught Lira standing with her arms crossed, a look of utter disgust written on her pretty face. Her friend beside her was clapping enthusiastically, trying to capture the attention of his brother. He felt a little rush of pride at her reaction to his brother. She was his, and only his. _How lucky I am…_

_You are becoming positively evil._

_He deserves nothing more, and I learn from the best. _She replied, and let an inkling of her love enter him. He felt a thrill run through his body at the emotion.

_Do not distract me so…_

_Forgive me… _

"Thor Odinson." The hall fell silent instantly as the Allfather began speaking.

"Thor Odinson," the Allfather began again, "My heir, my first born, long entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjolnir…"

Loki kept his eyes cast down, struggling to ignore the hurt and anger he felt at what was happening and concentrate instead on Lira. She was still connected to him, somehow managing to express the assurance she felt that it was all going to be alright. He flicked his eyes up and found her staring intently at him, watching his every move. Her confidence was conveyed in her eyes, which were now slightly greener than brown. Loki knew this usually meant she was undergoing extreme stress or concern and instantly felt responsible for it.

_Don't you dare think that! I am merely concentrating, don't worry about me._

_You are sure?_

_Of course silly, there is nothing wrong with me. The colour of my eyes should not worry you in the slightest…though I am flattered that you remember such things._

_How could I not? _Loki flicked his eyes to the kneeling Thor, who was opening his mouth to monotonically repeat another,

"I swear."

"Then on this day, I, Odin the Allfather, proclaim you – "

The sudden hitch in Odin's voice startled Loki, and he looked up to see the now cold blue eye focused on something elsewhere. He felt a chill invade the area, gripping the crowd with uncertain fear. Lira's brow creased as she tried to decipher the sudden drop in temperature, glancing at Loki with concern.

_What is happening?_

_I do not understand…_Loki was now talking to himself, unaware of or too focused on something else to answer Lira. She stayed with him, following the thoughts spinning inside his head. He seemed preoccupied and a little anxious at the sudden turn of events.

_This cannot be…I ordered him to terminate it! _Loki's thoughts spiralled out of control, and he hissed the words out a fraction faster than Odin.

"Frost giants."

* * *

**Now the action comes in :)**


	29. Chapter 29: Expedition to Jotunheim

**Thor spoiler right here guys. Read, enjoy, review!**

* * *

Chapter 29: Expedition to Jotunheim

Chaos erupted everywhere, women began screaming and running off in all directions, grabbing their children and husbands frantically. Thor was instantly on his feet; face flushed at the interruption to what should have been a victorious day for him.

Odin turned around, ignoring his sons and began issuing orders hastily.

"Get them out of the vault. You – come with me and tell the others to surround the palace. Get everyone out of here before I blow the place to bits."

Loki glanced worriedly around for Lira, having severed the mental connection unconsciously in his concern and shock.

_Lira!_

_I am fine. _Her reply was brusque yet honest, and Loki breathed a sigh of relief to find her following the guards out of the palace, huddled along with many other Asgardians. She was the only one walking instead of rushing out of the door, turning around once to make eye contact with him before disappearing from view.

_Stay safe._

_Concern yourself with the problem at hand. _He flinched at her sharp remark, and felt her hesitate and speak softly again, _do not take notice of my asperity; I am merely worried that is all. I will be safe – promise me that you will too._

_Very well. I will find you when everything settles down. _

_I will wait. _A swift embrace and she was gone, leaving Loki slightly uncomfortable at the lack of warmth when she was absent.

"Loki, look after your brother. Make sure he does not do anything foolish." Loki yanked his head around to Odin, who'd quickly poked his head around the door and nodded at Loki before vanishing.

Loki sighed and began walking towards the grumpy Thor, who was sitting unhappily on the floor amidst platters of food, having flipped the table in his anger. The Warriors Three and Sif were present already, standing in various positions in front of his brother. They were unusually silent.

Loki walked up to his brother and sat down beside him, awkwardly leaning his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands in front of him.

"I take it you are upset."

Thor's reply was an almost feral grunt, barely acknowledging his brother's rare sign of compassion. Loki looked around the empty hall regretfully. Not five minutes ago it was full and brimming with elated Asgardians, now it was so silent one could hear a pin drop.

"Such a waste…such a waste…" Volstagg surveyed the mess of food smeared all over the ground, shaking his head at the devastating scene before him. Shrugging his shoulders he set about collecting the edible remains, piling everything into his arms and then making himself comfortable on the floor, back resting on the table. Sif glanced over to Volstagg, disgust written clearly on her angular face. Fandral shrugged at her, suppressing a smile at how unconcerned his fellow warrior was about the attack.

Thor jerked his head up suddenly; face alight with enthusiasm. Loki recognised the expression; he'd seen it many times before and found it usually signified what was about to come out of his brother's mouth was yet another one of his well – known harebrained ideas.

"The Jotuns must pay for this treachery."

"How so?" Fandral asked curiously.

"We will be the ones to bring about the peace between realms…"

"Thor – you know this is a ridiculous idea. Worse than any you've ever had." Loki tried to coax his brother off the scheme, knowing full well what he was talking about. Sif shook her head, confused at the scene before her eyes but not wanting to interrupt.

"Ridiculous? How so?"

"Keeping the peace does not mean barging into their realm and attacking them!"

Thor ignored his younger brother, eyes beginning to regain some of their old light. "We shall go – "

"This is madness!" Loki stood, glaring down at his brother. Volstagg stopped eating and regarded the brothers with a curious eye.

"What sort of madness?" his voice rang out in the empty hall.

"We are going to Jotunheim." Thor stated simply, also standing and turning to face his friends.

"Thor…" Sif started cautiously. Loki watched as his brother used his charms on the three friends to convince them that his decision was the right path. His mind reeled at the thought of marching into Jotunheim with no one but themselves and declaring revenge. He interceded, desperately trying to get his brother to change his mind.

"You will achieve nothing you simple minded fool! This expedition will only prove to the Allfather that you are reckless and – "

"Silence brother!" Loki stared at Thor, hatred flaring in his emerald eyes at his insolence.

"You cannot barge into Jotunheim for no reason other than the lame desire to prove yourself!"

"I am doing it for revenge brother! And you are coming with us."

Loki stood stupefied as Thor, followed by the Warriors Three headed out towards the Bifrost. His mind spun manically at the sudden turn of events. What was he supposed to do? Odin had asked him to look after his brother, so he supposed he had no choice but to go along with the reckless idiot. But hadn't he also said to keep him out of trouble? Loki hissed through clenched teeth. The request was impossible; he could only fulfil one part of it, and seeing as the first part had failed he would have to commit to keeping him safe.

His mouth pressed into a tight line, Loki hastily followed the group out to the Bifrost, cursing Thor under his breath. A sudden thought stopped him in his tracks. Why did he care if Thor went and killed himself? _Because it is the right thing to do._ He thought of Lira, what she would do if one of her reckless siblings went off on a dangerous mission. _She would go along, if only to protect her sister. _He growled and began walking again, clenching his fists in anger. Both Thor and Odin had him backed up against a wall, and the only place out was to go along.

The biting wind of Jotunheim tore into the group, whipping their hair into their faces and sinking its deathly cold fangs into their flesh. Thor grumbled at the cold, glaring into the vast icy lands in hatred as Fandral and Volstagg scouted ahead, impatient to get it over and done with and return home. Loki shrugged his shoulders, materializing his sceptre from its place in his room and mentally preparing his magic. Jotuns, he knew, did not take lightly to trespassers on their land.

"What have we here?" the gravelly voice of a Frost Giant guard rasped from the darkness. Thor cocked his head to the side and Sif hefted her sword, doggedly giving out death glares into the gloom.

Fandral backed away as two Frost Giant guards emerged from behind an icy pillar, baring their teeth threateningly.

"Laufey does not take lightly to trespassers."

Thor growled loudly and strode forward, swinging Mjolnir portentously from one hand. "We are here on – "

He yelped as one of the Frost Giants formed an ice dagger in its hand and sent it into the God of Thunder's stomach. Thor managed to deflect the blow, leaving the Frost Giant stumbling back in surprise as its fellow comrade began striking the group. Loki groaned inwardly as a group of about twenty Frost Giants encircled them, each of them armed with deadly ice daggers.

"Here we go…" Loki mumbled, earning an approving look from Sif. Before Thor could launch into an angry attack, Loki saw Laufey approach from the middle of the group. Red eyes met green and both bared their teeth at each other. Loki glared with maelovant hatred at his enemy, and Laufey looked upon him with twisted glee at seeing such discomfort on the face of the young prince.

"What is your business here son of Odin?"

Thor stepped forward bravely, Mjolnir clenched tightly in his pale hand "Your fellow Frost Giants entered and attempted to steal an item of great value from Asgard."

"What of it?" Laufey smirked, only fuelling Thor's anger.

"You have no right to! And I demand revenge!"

"Revenge? Oh my what a _brave _warrior we have here. Do you really think that's a good idea? You are hopelessly outnumbered – not to mention that your actions will start the war that your father has managed to prevent all these years."

Loki stepped in, trying to reason with the fuming Thor.

"Brother let's go, we will be starting a war – the same one father has worked so hard to avoid!"

Thor set his mouth in a grim line, rounding on Loki, "Know your place brother! Now stand aside!"

Loki bit back a harmful retort, feeling a wave of hurt encompass him. It only lasted for a brief moment before his heart turned to ice and he felt anger and betrayal replace the feeling. He pushed it down, refusing to let it affect him.

"You are right, let's go. Sorry for your time!" Loki spoke quickly, grasping Thor's arm in an iron grip and steering him to the exit. Thor allowed Loki to lead him away, accepting the truth of his brother's words. The Warriors Three and Sif followed suit, shooting glares laced with hatred at Laufey, who was smiling indulgently now.

"Run back home little princess."

That was the last straw. Loki groaned as Thor swung away from him, roaring defiantly and launching himself at Laufey.

_Now we're in for it. _He spun away instinctively, striking out with his sceptre at the nearest Frost Giant. The blow was harshly dealt, causing a deep gash to appear on the Giant's arm. He bellowed and smashed two hands down into the ground, resurrecting a mini tsunami of snow and ice. Loki flung his hands out in front of him, conjuring his magic and spraying the mass back at the Giant.

_One down, twenty – nine to go._

He chanced a glance around him and caught sight of Thor, swinging his arm haphazardly this way and that, Mjolnir dealing death blows to the unlucky Giants. Volstagg was cornered behind a huge ice pillar by two Frost Giants, Sif valiantly fighting to save her comrade. Hogun and Fandral were back to back, also fending off attacks.

"Don't let them touch you!" Fandral called out. Sif nodded her head and continued fighting. Thor paid little or no attention to his comrade's attempt at helping. Loki's survey was cut short as a huge hand swung into his head. He ducked and conjured a thin dagger in his hand, stabbing upwards. The Frost Giant howled and dropped to his knees, grabbing Loki's arm in one last attempt at victory. Red eyes widened in fury then bewilderment as Loki's arm remained unfrozen, turning instead an unearthly blue.

Loki gasped, refusing to believe what was happening. The lapse of concentration in his enemy gave him an opportunity to deal a deadly blow to the heart. Letting the Frost Giant slip down onto the ground, he felt the dagger drop from his hand as he stared at his arm, now returning to the familiar pale colour of his Asgardian skin. He looked around him, heart pounding achingly hard in his constricted chest. He felt as if he couldn't breathe all of a sudden, like some band had tightened around his lungs and was doing its best at squeezing the air out of them. He blinked and looked down at his outstretched arm again, refusing to believe what has just occurred.

Just as suddenly, they were circled in by another group of Frost Giants, Laufey at the head. Loki glanced up to the sky, praying for Heimdall to heed his words and open the Bifrost. He pushed the uncertainty of what had transpired to the back of his mind to deal with later. Thinking about things like that would not help keep them alive. Thor growled and spat out a mouthful of spit, swinging Mjolnir threateningly at Laufey.

"We cannot win this war." Sif muttered quietly. Loki felt a spark of energy in the air and let a relieved sigh escape him as a huge beam of light shot out of the sky and pummelled into the ground. Laufey stepped back as a very angry looking Odin appeared from the Bifrost on a huge steed of pitch black.

"Odin you look weary – "

"Cut the pleasantry Laufey. I am here to collect my son." Though being old, Odin still gave out a sense of strength and power which Loki found quite ominous.

"Your son has come here intent on killing."

"I am regretful for that action. He will be punished accordingly –"

"Odin I am sorry to say but your son's actions have broken the treaty." Laufey growled menacingly. "We are now at war."

"Do not be so rash Laufey."

"Odin these are the actions of a child!"

"So treat them as such. We will talk more later on."

And with that final word, Odin muttered something into the heavens and the group were taken in by the Bifrost.


	30. Chapter 30: Banished

**I feel rather sorry for Thor, even though he was being childish and kinda deserved it. 30th Chapter is here! I worked on it last night after school...I think i'm going to have to make a sequel, because its becoming far too loong. A few more chapters then i'll start the sequel - action packed and dramatic. So lookout for anything new, it might be the next story. :) **

**Enjoy! review! **

* * *

Chapter 30: Banished

"You are a foolish child Thor." Odin's gravelly voice sounded from the throne. Thor sulked and kept his head down, refusing to make eye contact with his father. Loki stood off to the side, looking on with interest and the slightest hint of amusement. He'd known this was going to happen.

"The frost giants entered Asgard. They deserve – "

"You will do to keep your mouth closed when I am addressing you Thor. It is time you learnt a lesson. Your actions of late have been foolish and childish. I thought you above all this, and now I find you dragging your friends and brother into a full out war against the Jotuns."

Loki tried to keep in his smirk. "Loki. I told you to keep him out of trouble. You should know better than to have gone along." Loki glared into the Allfather's eye, clenching his teeth in anger.

"Forgive me for stating father but as I recall you also said to protect him and make sure no harm comes to him. I did only what you asked – "

"SILENCE!" Odin bellowed, standing up and turning his attention to Thor. Loki stood stock still, keeping an expression of boredom on his pale face to conceal the seething anger on the inside. This is what he got for protecting Thor? A scolding like a child?

"Thor. Your actions are inexcusable. It is time you learnt a lesson." Thor backed away as Odin pointed his staff at Thor's chest and spoke the words that froze Loki's heart over.

"Thor Odinson, you are banished from Asgard, never to return until I see fit that you've learnt your lesson."

There was a flash of light and then a deafening detonation as Loki watched his brother get thrown out of Asgard, a shocked expression on his flushed face. In the moment of silence that followed Loki turned his attention to his father once more, a look of utter devastation on his otherwise impassive face before spinning on his heel and exiting the hall.

His brother was banished to Midgard and they were now in a state of war with the Jotuns, not to mention Loki was still puzzling over the information he'd been unfortunate enough to have obtained during the fight.

_Oh Thor, what have you done?_

"Where is Thor?" Fandral's voice rung out from the silence as Loki made his way solemnly towards the Warriors Three.

"He's been banished."

There was an uncomfortable silence before Sif strode forward menacingly. "What have you done to him?"

Loki furrowed his brow, hurt by her sudden assumption. "Absolutely nothing. Odin banished him from Asgard."

"What on Valhalla for?" Hogun demanded.

"For breaking the treaty between realms and almost getting us killed! Lucky for you Odin intervened!"

"How did he know?" Sif rasped out.

"I informed Heimdall."

"You what?!"

"It's a disgrace really; he should have come much earlier. We shouldn't even have gotten to fight."

"Why would you do such a thing?" Hogun whispered.

"To protect both him and all of you, not to mention Asgard!"

"Now he's banished. Well done protecting!" Sif spat out. He pushed down the urge to bind and gag her with his magic. They were so very ungrateful for what he'd done. Saving their lives was clearly not appreciated.

"I love Thor more than any of you. But you know what he's like – he's selfish and immature."

"You don't seem too upset by it." Fandral pointed out.

"Have I ever shown my emotions? Unlike some I keep them well hidden. I do not warm to having people read my thoughts as if I were an open book." And with that he turned and made his way out, pausing only to catch the friend's last comments.

"He's always been jealous of Thor. Do you think he planned it?" Sif queried.

"He would never go to such extremes." Hogun answered realistically.

"I am uncertain at this point, but he seems rather sedated. I take it he is just as ruffled about this as we are. But we should leave matters like this alone for now. It does no good to talk ill of Loki."

Loki smiled to himself as Fandral hushed the group, quickly making his way to his quarters. _You clever rascal Fandral…_he pushed the events to the back of his mind, pulling out the one problem that had been deeply disturbing him for some time. Why had he not frozen when that Jotun had touched him? And why had his skin turned a blue not unlike the hand that had been grasping it?

He shook his head, refusing to dwell on such things. He needed to see Lira. He missed her presence already, and in the midst of this sudden madness he needed someone to calm and distract him. The soft thud of his leather boots changed direction seemingly of their own accord, taking him to where he knew she'd be waiting.

Lira trailed a toe in the cool water, smiling lightly at the fish swarming up to see the unidentified mammal without a hint of fear. _Maybe this Mercy thing is actually not such a bad thing. _She pulled her foot out of the water and looked up into the mottled patches of receding sunshine between the trees. Her initial worry was replaced by a flood of assurance that everything would turn out for the best. Loki knew what he was doing; she shouldn't be fretting about one so capable of protecting himself. After all, he'd done a fine job of staying alive so far. For this Lira was grateful. Although it had only been a few months, she knew that without him her life would not be worth living and wondered how she'd ever coped without love beforehand.

_Maybe it's a lover's thing, this constant worry. _She wouldn't know – she'd never been a lover to anyone before Loki. She couldn't even imagine herself with anyone else now.

The crunch of soft leather on nettles and grass roused her senses. Lira turned around quietly, ears and eyes alert for the stranger. A feeling of happiness bloomed in her stomach as she saw Loki coming into the clearing, hands clasped thoughtfully behind his back. Her keen eyes took in his pained expression and the happiness instantly turned into anxiety. He didn't look right. And his left arm was noticeable through the torn fabric and leather of his armour.

"Loki?" she whispered timidly, coming up behind him. He froze at the sound of his name and spun around so fast he was almost a blur. She felt a quick whip of wind as he grabbed her and pinned her body against a tree, pressing into her with an almost desperate need.

"Lira. I've missed you so." He whispered fervently, brushing a hand over her face as if to remind himself of the feel of her skin. Being so close to her again was like being able to breathe for the first time in what felt like years. All the doubt and concern in his mind was swept away as she pressed herself into him, wrapping soft arms around his neck.

"I have missed you more." Her murmured statement sent thrills of joy through Loki's body, and he closed his eyes as she brushed her lips against his cheek.

"But you look hurt." He opened his eyes to meet her hazel orbs. They were wide and filled with worry, an expression which filled his heart with both happiness at the knowledge that she cared for him and concern as to why she was so worried. For someone who had been ignored and laughed at all his life, this was no mean feat.

"I am perfectly fine now."

"Now? But I saw the tear…" she moved around him and touched his arm. The one the Frost Giant had held not moments ago. He let her pick at the frayed leather where an icy dagger had torn the fabric, mind filled again with the events that puzzled him so.

Lira noticed the sudden change in his mood, and placed a hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her. His face darkened at some thought, filling her heart with pain. She couldn't stand this. There was something clearly troubling him. He didn't seem physically hurt – (a fact which she was grateful for) but his emotional state seemed off balance.

"Loki what is wrong?"

Dark emerald eyes met her own and she unconsciously stroked his cheek, trying to pour as much positive energy as she could into that one motion. It seemed to work, because she felt him relax against her, stilling her hand with his own.

"I am far from alright." He ignored her sharp intake of breath, struggling to speak on but knowing that she could help him. "Thor is banished because of his foolish actions – actions that now have two realms at war with each other. Asgard is under war with Jotunheim, and as much as father – Odin, wants to prevent it I fear the Jotuns have already made their decision."

He expected her to step away but she only stepped closer, pressing herself into him as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Thor. That foolish young man… so you went off to Jotunheim – following Thor I expect and got yourself into a war."

He let his head rest on hers, listening to her words and letting the sound of her voice calm him. "I am proud of you Loki."

He frowned at her statement, trying to ignore the part of him that felt like rejoicing that someone understood. What was there to be proud of? Hadn't he failed?

"I know what you're thinking. And you haven't failed. In fact you've succeeded. But listen, you went with Thor because you knew it was right, protecting him. Now that he's banished his friends will think you set it up – something anyone with half a brain would know you'd never do. What I'm proud of is how you handled that whole situation perfectly. Odin should praise you for your behaviour. It has changed in so many ways…"

She leaned into him happily and he felt his heart race at the thought of her _pride _for him. She was proud of him. It was amazing – she was amazing. He didn't deserve her.

"I have something I need to tell you." Her voice had taken on a different edge which only made Loki feel suspicious. Perhaps all this was a joke and she would walk away from him now. The thought of her leaving made his heart constrict with pain. He hated that he was so vulnerable when it came to his beloved.

"It is not bad I promise… just a little unexpected." She grasped his hand and led him to the rivers edge. He watched her take a nervous breath before turning to face the forest beyond the river. The wind ruffled her hair, and Loki watched in rapture as it seemed to take on a life of its own, twisting and curling against her skin with remarkable dexterity.

"I was out walking in the forest … and I was initially just going to have some time alone – go for a little wander into the outer edges, but I met someone there…" she stopped and he felt his blood freeze. It could not be – she _couldn't,_ could she? The thought of her in another man's arms filled Loki with a hatred so fierce it took every ounce of his willpower to control it. _Hear her out Loki… don't jump to conclusions like everyone else does about you._

"You know my powers?" she waited till he'd given a slight nod, "well they all have to do with something bigger. Dapplecoat told me that – "

Loki stopped her, "Dapplecoat?"

"Yes, the leopard I met – she's truly wonderful."

He stilled his beating heart. So it was not another man, thank god for that. Still, he felt the need to make sure. "You did not meet another …"

Her eyes widened and she let a small smile light her features. "Loki! You did not think I would ever go with another?" at the uncomfortable look on his face she laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Loki I love you, and only you. Don't you understand that? Is your faith in me so shallow? Oh Loki…what you do to me. There is and never will be anyone else in my life who I love like you." The blood in his veins started running again as she looked up into his eyes with a beatific smile upon her face. He tilted her chin up and gazed lovingly into her hazel depths.

"Forgive me; I cannot bear the thought of you with another. I love you far too much."

She trembled as he brought his hand down to brush against her collarbone, trailing a path up to her neck and then cupping a hand around her face before leaning in and kissing her with such care that it almost broke her heart. _This man, is going to be the death of me…_ she thought as her hands reached up to run through his raven hair, pulling him into her and deepening the kiss.

Loki felt himself harden as she moaned into his mouth, wrapping her legs around his waist with such deftness that he could barely control himself. His hands roamed over her body, pulling the dress up slightly before laying her down on the soft bed of grass. She bucked her hips and raked a hand down his back, though he barely felt it because of the thick armour. He wanted to feel it; he wanted to feel her skin against his. With a flick of his hand his armour disappeared, leaving only a pair of black pants on. She smiled slightly at his willingness and pushed her hands through his hair, grabbing a handful of it and pulling him in for a searing kiss.

He felt her shiver as his hands explored her body, slipping under her dress and stroking her thighs. With every caress of his hand she grew more and more desperate, aching to have him venture to the area that was throbbing. He made her dress melt into nothing with a simple spell, pausing only to cast a strong cloaking spell around the clearing so that no being could see them.

"I wanted – to tell you – something." She struggled to maintain coherent speech as he rubbed her breasts with both hands, planting kisses on her neck and shoulders.

"Tell me later." He growled softly, gripping her wrists and pinning them above her head as his lips found her own again. She did not push the matter; she was far too gone for that. The only proper thought in her head consisted of how good he felt against her, and how badly she'd missed him.

He smiled at her pained expression, moving to trace his tongue across her navel while his hands slipped the last piece of fabric off and reached up to grip her hips. She kept her hands in his hair, tangling it into her fingers and making him moan in pleasure. Her back arched and her head tilted back as he began teasing her; the sounds she let out only made him harder. With quick fingers she'd unzipped his pants and flung them away, running hands down to stroke him. His movements became more urgent, consumed with lust at what she was doing to him.

"You are mine." He said feverishly, gripping her hips and pushing into her. She cried out as he thrust into her several times, making her frantic with pleasure. Her body convulsed as he held her into him, committing the feel of her to memory. She opened her eyes and stared into his sparkling emerald ones, gasping erratically as he drove into her.

"I am – only yours." She whispered as he collapsed on top of her, shivering with exertion. She moved to kiss him tenderly on the forehead, noting the tears running freely down his face. He turned to lie down beside her, pulling her into him and tangling his legs with hers.

"Why do you cry?" she asked softly, not wanting to ruin the moment. He sighed into her hair, pulling her closer.

"Because I love you."

The simple beauty of his remark stunned her into silence, and it was only after a few minutes that she realised that her own cheeks were wet with tears.


	31. Chapter 31:Mercy

**Second last chapter until the sequel. Enjoy! The truth comes out and ... well - you'll see Loki's reaction to everything. :) **

* * *

Chapter 31: Mercy

Lira awoke to the gurgling of a stream and the rustle of leaves above her. She felt a pale arm draw her closer unconsciously and smiled, remembering last night and the way he'd held her. _He really does love me. _Of course she'd heard him say it before, but it was just something about the way he'd sounded last night, like his life depended on keeping her close.

Her hands drew themselves off the warm grass and she started tracing patterns on his arm. Muscles rippled underneath the skin, not blatantly obvious but still apparent enough to draw attention. She felt him stir against her back and stopped her movements.

Loki opened his eyes to the feeling of Lira's fingers stroking his arm and blinked rapidly. He watched as her hand stilled and the slender fingers stop their wonderful motions. His skin still felt tingly where she'd been tracing patterns.

"Keep going."

"What?" she twisted her head around to meet his eyes.

"It felt wonderful. Keep going."

She smiled, resuming her absent stroking. He felt the muscles in his back loosen as her magic worked on him. It certainly seemed like magic. Somehow she always managed to calm him in a way no other person had. _Perhaps it has something to do with being Earth – bound. _

"Loki?" he brought his mind to the present, twisting her around so that he could watch her.

"Yes my love?"

She kept her eyes down and he felt her heart rate quicken, somehow making him tense.

"I need to tell you something…I was going to do so last night but…" he watched as her cheeks flushed a light pink, feeling a happy flip in his stomach at how she still blushed in his presence.

"But before I do you must promise me that you will try to hear me out." He felt the usual mischief rise in him and was going to reply with a witty remark that his silver tongue was known for, but something in her eyes forced him to become serious.

"Of course. I will hear you out…" he wondered what she was going to say that would frighten her so much. He would never leave her as long as she still wanted him.

"You know the walk I attended the day of Thor's crowning ceremony?"

She waited until he'd nodded and then reluctantly continued. "Well I was initially going to be alone but you see I met a leopard there."

Loki raised his eyebrows. Hadn't she mentioned this last night? _Of course, but you distracted her, _he thoughts, remembering how she'd wanted to continue. This was what she was afraid of? But there was nothing to be frightened of; it was not unusual considering she _was _Earth oriented.

"Yes I know that much. What of it?"

"Well, see I got to talking with her – using telepathy – " she felt a little less nervous when he smiled at the mention of magic, "and then I managed to shape shift into her –"

"You amazing woman!" she gasped as he pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. Her body instantly went into instinct mode and her hands tangled in his hair as he shifted on top of her. When they broke apart both were glowing and gasping for air.

"Loki stop distracting me!" he chuckled at her flushed face and rolled onto his side again, eyes glimmering with happiness.

"I am merely happy that you managed such a feat. It is remarkably hard for someone who has just started shifting."

"See that's the thing. I think – well according to the animals I have much more than a talent for such things. When I was with Dapplecoat, she kept calling me this Mercy thing, and it was insanely annoying at first, but when she explained, it started to make sense…"

Loki had paled considerably at the mention of Mercy, body unconsciously frozen from shock. _Could it be? _Was this remarkable woman in his arms the Goddess of Earth, the keeper of peace and stability – one of the four? As soon as the possibility crossed his mind, Loki knew it was the truth. _That's why she could get into my quarters, because my seals recognised that she was there for an innocent purpose. _He blinked and glanced down at Lira, who had gone a horrible shade of pale and was beginning to tremble at his silence. The feeling passed onto him, making his stomach twist in uncomfortable knots. _Magic recognises magic. _He held her closer, marvelling at how she fit perfectly into his arms, like a puzzle piece. _God for goddess. She is a perfect match. She is my perfect match. _Suddenly Loki knew that it had been more than fate that had brought them together, why he could sense her dread and panic even when she was a mile away, why it felt so cold when she left him, why he'd felt as if his heart now held a piece of hers, why it was not the universe that held him any more it was her. _Oh Lira, my love…my other half. _

"Mercy…" he whispered the first word in what felt like hours to Lira. She felt his eyes begin to refocus on her, intent on some unknown purpose. His silence had scared her, his whispered syllable even more. What if he no longer cared for her? She was a freak was she not? And he was perfect. Her heart was already beginning to bleed, anticipating the worst. She couldn't live without him. She'd drown herself in the nearest water source right after he confessed that he didn't want her anymore.

_Screw the universe; I could not even try to care less for the fate of the Earth if he doesn't love me. _

"Loki" she croaked out, feeling tears streak down her cheeks. Her trembling became more uncontrolled, rousing Loki from his thoughts.

"Lira?!" he held her closer, startled at her frightened reaction to his silence. He didn't want her to shiver so; he wanted her to be happy like him.

"Lira what is the matter?"

When she answered only by burying her head in his chest and sobbing he got up and shook her gently by the shoulders. Her eyes were shut tightly and she was clutching at his arms as if he would pull away any moment. His heart felt like it was being ripped out at the sight of her tears, he couldn't stand it when she was so clearly deeply upset.

"Sssh, Sssh, don't worry, whatever the matter is I doubt it is as bad as you think."

He'd never comforted anyone before and felt slightly awkward at his lack of knowledge, but felt like it was the right thing to do so he pulled her into him, situating her so that she was sitting on his lap, her head against his chest.

The comforting stroke of his hand against her hair brushing it gently down, and the way he was murmuring assurances with such certainty was the thing that calmed Lira the most. Hope surged within her to find him still beside her, holding her like she was a fragile piece of glass. As her tears stopped and the shivering uncertainty passed away with every stroke of his hand, she began to calm down, realizing that her worries were clearly not about to come true.

"Whatever is the matter? Did I say something?"

She peeked up at him meekly, feeling a little embarrassed at her ridiculous outburst. _Really Lira, you must have some ounce of self control. _He merely watched her, heart pounding at seeing her so shaken. He'd never witnessed this other, vulnerable side of his beloved.

"Rather it was the lack of speech that worried me."

"Whatever for?"

"I – I didn't want to lose you. I never want you to leave me. Please Loki." The whispered plea almost broke his heart. Didn't she ever know that from the moment he'd seen her run into the hall recklessly that he'd already loved her?

"Have no fear of this my love. I would sooner exile myself to the farthest realm in existence than leave your side. Just…don't cry anymore, please. I want to see you smile."

He was not used to admitting his thoughts, but it was necessary if she was going to calm down. _See how she's changed you Loki. _Remarkably he wasn't going to chide himself for letting her. It was better this way. She really had made him a better person. _Perhaps father will see it now, and know that I am not all bad._

"Only if you give me that mischievous smile I love so much." Her eyes were sparkling again, and he could hardly resist leaning down to kiss her lips. Finally, someone who appreciated his mischievous side.

Lira tangled her hands in his soft hair, pulling him closer. He complied eagerly, pushing her down onto the grass and rolling on top of her. Her heart melted at the sight of his perfection, and if it was possible the now melted puddle was completely obliterated when he flashed her that smile that had won her heart when she'd first seen him.

Their kisses became more urgent, her hands roaming over his body with the lightest of touches, pushing into his chest. He felt his arousal press into her, and watched with satisfaction as she let out a little moan at having him so close. He snaked his tongue across her neck and moved down to her navel, twisting her hips with strong hands. She moved with him, bucking and hissing when his thumb traced her thigh and pressed into her throbbing area, caressing with practiced ease. He kissed her navel, aiding her as she peaked and the growl that turned her on so much escaped from thin lips.

He wrapped strong arms around her thighs, easing them gently apart and then stroking her into frenzy. She gasped as her orgasm overwhelmed her and pulling him ever closer she let her head tilt back as his fingers entered her, relaxing the organ before thrusting into her with so much force she very nearly fainted.

Sweat covered their bodies as they moved and sighed together, oblivious to the world around them. Animals poked curious heads out of shelters as the blinding yellow light spread from the center of the couple, moving to encompass them. The light became brighter, illuminating the early morning forest and casting on it a spell so strong even the smallest creatures felt the magic.

Lira pulled back, stunned by how godly he looked in front of her. Every feature seemed to be heightened by the strange luminance. Black hair now looked like the darkest night, pale skin an alabaster shade. But what made her catch her breath were those eyes, now a glowing emerald so green it felt unnatural. Then she noticed the light and very nearly let out a shout at her surprise. _What is happening? _

Loki felt her pull away and opened his eyes to meet her own, now a golden brown with flecks of the green that complemented her hair perfectly. Her hazel orbs seemed like a distant dream, this new combination suiting her far too well. She seemed to be glowing with beauty, and as he became aware of his surroundings he felt a smile stretch across his features. Lying underneath him she looked so much like a goddess it was hard to think of her as being anything else.

"You look like the God you were born to be." She whispered, reaching up to touch his cheek. He smiled down at her and kissed her lips gently.

"And you like the Goddess I know you are."

* * *

**Surprising to anyone?**


	32. Chapter 32: Betrayed

**Last chapter guys. Enjoy! Review ;)**

* * *

Chapter 32: Betrayed

The thud of soft leather boots echoed in the empty hallway as Loki curiously made his way over to the glowing Frost Giant relic seated on a stone pillar. He wasn't technically permitted to touch it, but he wasn't planning on taking it. All he wanted to find out was a question that had he'd been agonising over for a long while. Why his arm had turned blue when that frost giant had grabbed him eluded Loki since his time in Jotunheim. The question had kept circling erratically in his mind even after Lira had wiped it away. As soon as he'd left her presence, all the doubts and fears he had kept locked tightly away came forth again with renewed vigour.

He frowned at the glowing cube and moved his hands to hover over it. He so desperately wanted to prove his dark suspicion, but the notion that it might actually be true was a far more frightening thought when one was so close to finding out. His mind reeled in confusion and anxiety, what if his suspicion _was _true? What did that mean?

Strong hands grasped the sides of the tesseract, lifting it slowly up. Loki's eyes filled with pain as his skin became the unearthly blue he feared, spreading from his hands to his arms and finally engulfing him. The warm glow Lira had left in his heart froze over, spreading like a deadly sickness into the confines of his soul. His breathing became erratic, so filled with pain and betrayal he was.

"Stop, Loki." the voice behind him commanded. Loki froze, eyes turning from pain – filled orbs to fierce red spots of hatred. How could his _father_ do this to him? What did this mean? That he was not a true Asgardian prince – he was nothing more than a Jotun? Loki's stiff arms lowered the relic, placing it gently on the stone and turning to face Odin, despair written on his handsome face.

"Did you know about this?" he asked raising his arms as he walked forward. Odin merely blinked, the grey blue eye staring witheringly at him. Loki's heart constricted agonizingly as he realized that his pain seemed to have no effect on the king.

"Am I cursed?"

"No."

"What am I?" he swallowed the lump of pain that had gotten stuck in his throat.

"You are my son."

"What more?" then, when Odin didn't answer he spoke again, tears overwhelming him and blinding his sight.

"TELL ME!" he screamed, feeling as though his heart was tearing apart.

"In the midst of battle, I found a Frost Giant infant abandoned in the temple. The son of Laufey."

"Laufeyson…" Loki looked away, willing it to be some sort of sick joke. The ice in his veins was constricting his heart, filling it with the bitter sadness of his identity. He was nothing.

"You took more than just an infant from Jotunheim." He spoke acidly, pain moulding into anger and betrayal. "What else did you take? Why – why did you take me?"

Odin was greatly concerned by the question and only blinked mournfully at his son. His plans were all backfiring – he hadn't meant for Loki to find out. He could almost taste the resentment and pain rolling in waves off him.

"I had a dream that one day we would unite the realms together, to be bound with the same purpose – not this constant fighting and carnage. So I took with me the source of their power, the tesseract. But all those plans matter not now."

Loki breathed heavily in and out, feeling his soul crushing under the weight of how uncaring his father sounded. So what was he then?

"So I am no more than another Frost Giant relic – kept in the dark in the event that I may be needed!" anger filled him with its burning depths, twisting his mind and his heart with an iron dagger. The next words tore him apart. How could his _father_ still hold to the notion that he belonged?

"You are my son."

Loki shook his head. "No. I am Laufeyson." He spat out.

"You're more than that – "

"How can you still hold to that notion?"

"Because it is the truth." Odin replied, "Even if…"

Loki noticed the pause in the Allfather's sentence and continued, letting it all pour out with his betrayal and hurt. "What – what? That I – I – I am the monster that – parents tell their children about at night?"

He could see Odin beginning to stumble on the golden stairs, but he continued, choosing to ignore the weakened Allfather. "You know, now it all makes sense; why you favoured Thor all these years because no matter how much you claim to love me! – you're not going to have a _Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!" _he spit the last words out, leaning over his fallen father. Persistent hands reached out to grip the hem of his cloak, forcing him down beside the King. He wrenched out of the old man's grip, hissing in fury and betrayal.

"Loki…" the Allfather rasped out, pale blue eye blinking once and then closing entirely. Loki stared at the crumpled form of his would – be – father, feeling as though his recently torn out heart was now being scarred with the marred lines of despair.

Yes he'd been angry, but he hadn't meant for his fath – _Odin _to fall into his well known sleep. It just wasn't the time. He leant down and flicked pain filled eyes at the still figure of his saviour.

"Guards! Guards help!" his cry echoed in the empty vault, and almost immediately two guards appeared from the stairwell and lifted Odin away, expressions mirroring the bleak Asgardian sky. They seemed unaware of or completely uncaring of the fact that their king was on the floor before the younger prince.

Loki watched them lift his body off the marble floor and then quietly and efficiently disappear. His hands trembled at all that had transpired, and he stared blankly at the pulsing glow of the tesseract. _Now I fit right in. _He thought bitterly, feeling bile rise into his throat. _I was never one of them_. His thoughts spiralled out of control, spinning erratically in his confused mind. His – the man he'd known as father was no more than a warrior who'd taken him in merely for the sake of developing _negotiations. _

The bitter ache in his heart built up; splitting the hard shell he'd formed over years of harsh comments and mockery. He'd have done anything to please that man and now he found that his _father _had lied to and betrayed him. He felt bile rise in his throat as he recalled those stinging words. _You are Laufeyson…_he was a Frost Giant. A monster. He'd always known he was different, but this was a nightmare. The man who he'd once known as father was no more than a "merciful" warrior who'd decided to save Loki from a life with frost giants. _Or death._ The fact that without Odin's help he would probably have perished in his own kingdom only proved to Loki how false his saviour really was. He expected Loki to thank him, to get on his hands and knees and praise his name. Instead, Loki had regarded his rescuer with loathing. How could he not? The man had taken him from his home and _lied _to him for hundreds of years! _But do you not lie to others? _A small voice at the back of his mind reminded him. He gritted his teeth, clenching his fists harder. He still hadn't gotten over the feeling of utter betrayal. _No one loves you Loki_. The bitter verse kept repeating itself in his head, almost driving him crazy.

_No one but Lira._ The rush of hope this certainty elicited gave him whatever strength he needed to force away the cruel truth his _father _had spoken about.

_I need to see her. _

His body unconsciously began making its way determinedly to Lira's quarters, uncaring of whether anybody saw him and noticed he was heading to a servant's chambers.

Lira smiled at her friend and pulled the covers up above her head just in time to avoid a pillow directed at her.

"Nora! Quit it!"

"Oh come on Lira – you never have any fun!" Nora smiled as Lira tentatively lowered the sheets.

"I don't know whether you're going to hit me again…"

"I won't! I've run out of pillows!" Lira laughed at her friend's shocked expression and brought her knees up to her chin, tucking them in around her arms.

"We should – " Nora was cut off as the door to their chamber swung open, revealing a very strained looking Loki. Lira gaped at the Prince, eyes widening at his dishevelled state.

_Loki! What happened?_ She spoke into his mind, feeling how very weak he was at the moment. He couldn't even keep his walls up; it was almost as if his mind had been…corrupted.

_Lira – you must help me, please. _The desperate pain in his voice worried Lira even more.

"What. Are you doing?" Nora covered herself with the sheets, though Loki had eyes only for Lira. "Get out right now! I don't care if you're a prince you can't just barge into – "

"Nora! Don't – please." Lira begged, on the verge of tears. Loki could not take this right now; she needed to be alone with him.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Nora – please I'll explain later just, let me – I need to talk to Loki."

"Loki?" her friend shook her head, staring at Lira with wide eyes. "I don't under – "

"Nora I don't have time for this – I have to go now. Please just hear me out when I get back."

Lira was already at the door, her hand on Loki's trembling arm. A glance back at her shocked friend told her that there would be words of anger after all this was over. _Stupid stupid I should never have kept it from her! _She berated herself, shooting Nora a guilty and desperate look. _Please just understand. _

_Lira. _The weak thought drifted from the trembling prince beside her. She glanced at him, distress filling her heart with ice cold trepidation. Something was very, very wrong.

_Okay, I'm coming._

"Nora I have to go – I'll explain everything later. I'm sorry." And then the door was slammed shut behind her running figure. Her small hand gripped his cold one, forcing him to follow behind her as she ran out of the palace and into the gardens, fears making her move faster.

The calm ambience of the clearing in the forest helped Loki a bit, and the feel of Lira's hand clasped to his was already warming his frozen heart. Lira let go, turning around to face her beloved with a look of such anxiety that it only made Loki feel worse for coming to her. He wanted to tell her to touch him again. When she let go all the ice came back, pushing into his soul like daggers.

"Lira…" he croaked out, wrestling with his pain so as not to appear weak.

"Loki – don't talk just yet. Wait. I have to try something that might help you. Just stay still for a minute okay?"

He answered with a slight nod and she wasted no time in putting her hands first on his chest and then moving to cradle his head in her hands. She breathed out and he was about to break away from her in agitation when he felt the slightest bit of a tingle break into his mind. He stayed perfectly still, slowing his heart as she closed her eyes and bowed her head in concentration. There was nothing for a moment, and then a blast of pure magic began filling him. The warmth travelled like honey from her fingertips through his skin and warmed the very corners of his soul. Loki instantly felt calmer, more at peace with the horrible truth. He could think clearly again and the ice had all but melted, leaving only the throb of harmony and love to take its place.

A few more minutes and then he felt back to normal again, even mischievous. Lira's hands slipped from his face and she smiled at him in hope before slumping forward onto his chest. Loki stumbled back at the unexpected weight but righted himself quickly and pulled her into him, not unlike the first time at the lake. It seemed so long ago, when everything was new and exciting, when there were no lies or secrets…_I will not think about it_. A crease appeared between his eyebrows as he realised the body was frighteningly cold. He moved to sit down next to a tree and pulled her closer; lending the heat she'd given him not moments ago. A few minutes past and Loki was beginning to feel worry enter his calm resolve. Lira wasn't moving, though she had warmed up a little.

"Lira?" at the sound of her name, the Goddess looked up slowly, blinking at the figure in front of her.

"Loki?" then realisation dawned in golden hazel eyes. "Loki! Are you well? What happened? Did I do something – "

"Lira keep quiet. You did nothing but help me. I am almost certain that without you I would be wallowing in self pity, possibly near death."

He hated how his comment made her eyes widen in fear. She shouldn't be so concerned about him; it was becoming unhealthy for her.

"What happened? I've never seen you so shaken." She whispered, moving to sit in his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"You are the only who I would permit to see me like that." He looked down, pain flaring up again and swallowed. What would she say if she knew? Would she still be able to look at him with love in her perfect eyes? He did not want to lose her, but couldn't see a way out of the situation.

"You can tell me. I would never doubt what you say."

"It's not that I'm worried about." He reached up and stroked her cheek, searching her eyes for signs of withdrawal. All he found in their wise depths was love and a resolution so fierce it shocked him to find she would hear him out at the least.

"I am not what you think…" their eye contact never broke, neither moving for fear of the other's response. "I may as well start from the beginning; else it will fail to make sense." Lira merely blinked at him and he was forced to push on through the deafening silence. "Something…happened while I was away in Jotunheim with Thor and the others. A Frost Giant chanced to touch my arm whilst we were fighting. Now, you and everyone else on Asgard know that to be touched by a Giant means certain death, the cause of it - remaining frozen."

"I'm still here." She reassured, feeling the toll this was taking on his heart. She could feel the pain coming in waves off him, pulsating into her as she leaned up to touch her forehead to his. He sighed, holding her silently for a minute before leaning back and resuming.

"The thing is…though he held on for longer than a few seconds, my skin turned not into ice but a deep … blue, not unlike the Jotuns." He closed his eyes, trying to commit the feel of her in his arms to memory, for she would surely hear him out and then leave. She remained silent, deep hazel eyes watching him through their golden brown flecks. She looked so peaceful, almost as if she knew what was to come.

"This evening my fath – Odin revealed to me that I am no more than one of _them._ Spawn of the devil, a monster. Laufeyson." He felt a tear trickle down his cheek and he realised he'd closed his eyes.

Lira saw only a man who was broken by the truth, betrayed by friends and family and those who he cared for the most. _He thinks he is a monster. _The thought repulsed her, how could one such as he think that? He was perfect, in every possible way – the fact that he turned blue did not change that.

"Loki." She began reassuringly, feeling him stiffen as she spoke his name. "You're not a monster. You are perfect – can't you see that? You are the most amazing person I have met; anyone with half a brain can see that!"

He opened his eyes slowly, tears pouring down his pale face as he stared agonizingly into her eyes.

"All I see is a man who strives to learn, to _know, _to explore new exciting things. A man who can laugh and cry and love – just like anybody in this universe. The fact that you turn blue…does not change who you are. So don't ever let it!" she spoke obstinately, wiping the tears from his eyes with gentle hands and leaning her head on his chest.

"You are just my Loki, to me. You always will be."

The last whispered sentence almost broke his heart. Loki felt it begin to beat properly for the first time in hours. She did not hate him. She was still with him, after all he'd confessed; she chose to still love him. He did not deserve her love, but he was glad he had it.

Tough arms wrapped around her, pulling her into him with a strength only one who has suffered and loved can possess. A soaring sensation entered him, lending wings to his broken heart for the first time.

"Lira?" she turned to face him, pale face studying his expression. He looked at her properly, noting the soft curve of her breasts and the smooth skin at her neck. Ruby lips stood out – even in the moonlight and large warm eyes met his. Her hair stirred as the wind picked up around them, shifting gently around her face. She looked so heartbreakingly beautiful then that Loki could hardly breathe. What had he ever done to deserve her? Loki felt a fuzzy feeling enter him at the thought of her love. She was forever his. And he would do everything in his power to ensure she remained safe.

"Lira, I swear that I will protect you forever." The comment came out of nowhere, though still succeeded in warming her heart with its words. She pressed herself closer to his chiselled chest, feeling the cooling influence of his natural body temperature calm her frayed nerves. Here she was, thinking it was something drastically life changing – and all he was worried about was turning blue.

"Oh Loki, I know you will. You don't need to say it."

He shifted his position and pulled her closer, a sudden premonition overcoming him. Something was going to happen soon, and he didn't like the feeling he got when he thought of anything that would harm Lira. She was his whole life and one without her would not be much of a life.

She smiled up at him, stroking his cheek and running a hand down his chest. He trembled as she came to rest on his lower stomach, clasping a warm hand around his neck and pulling him in. With these few touches Loki felt himself willingly succumbing to her, gripping her hips and forcing her to tighten her hold on his waist. Her dress bunched up around her waist as Loki pressed her against his throbbing arousal, running cool hands up her thighs and underneath the fabric of her dress.

Her sigh only made him harder and the way she was pulling at his hair was almost suicidal. The way Loki was feeling right now the following action would be ruthless and urgent. He needed love and for once in his life he was not going to ask nicely. She pulled away but he growled and pressed his lips against her own again, forcing his tongue into her hot mouth. She complied, sensing his need. They tumbled forward onto the grass, still tangled in each other's limbs. Loki ran hands up her thighs, pushing her dress higher. She gasped as he tore it off, not hesitating to rip the panties away with renewed vigour. She bucked her hips and raked blunt nails across his back, feeling him groan in desire as she touched him. There was no coherent thought in the prince's mind, save from one: _Lira._

In his anguish and confusion, Loki had failed to cast any form of spell on their surroundings but he was not so far gone that he had failed to protect her by placing a glamour on them, shielding their naked bodies from prying eyes so that all who saw them would see not naked skin but clothed. Both had no doubt forgotten their environment and the fact that though the clearing was secluded, it was far from private.

A dark force blinked in the shadows of the night, training keen eyes on the two beings. Their bodies were pressed tightly to each other, tangled in almost every way. Two people could not be more bound, it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. Yellow eyes narrowed at the scene and there was a low snarl of disdain from the companion.

"Quiet Cardan. They will hear – both are immortal." The voice spoke raucously, turning attention to the other pair of eyes in the darkness.

"They look more like animals – "

"Cardan!" the hiss was reinforced with a blast of magic, silencing the reckless onlooker. Two violet eyes narrowed at the other, but did not speak until after a full minute.

"Who is the other?"

"Nobody. She will forget him in the morning – they look to me to be senseless."

Violet eyes blinked again, confusion etched into their depths. "He is the youngest prince – "

"No matter. Barden said only the girl." The pair turned to face the lovers again, a smile stretching across their pointed features.

"She is the one."

"You are certain Velix?"

"Definite." The elf grinned wickedly and turned away from the clearing. "At midnight we strike. Inform Lurex."

"Of course."

The older elf turned around as his partner set off to camp, yellow eyes glinting at the pair, trained on only the female.

"We are coming for you, Mercy. Prepare yourself."

* * *

**If you wanna find out more, there's a sequel coming up. It's called Warriors of the Forgotten Realm. :) Thanks for all your support!**


End file.
